My Girlfriend's is Sora
by Near Lawliet20
Summary: Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha anak Bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. aku sangat di sayang oleh kakak-kakak ku, walau kakak-kakak ku pada bermacam macam sifatnya. Namun aku punya cerita-cerita yang tak akan ada yang pernah akan ku ceritakan kembali dan ku kenang,namun itu terulang kembali. Aku hadir kembali dalam suasana baru ku dan sekolah baru ku.
1. Chapter 1

BAGIAN 1

(Prolog)

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Oleh: Karin

Salam hangat para pecinta Naruto dan Gaara Lovers dan kawan-kawan. Di sini saya akan menyampaikan sebuah kisah dari Imajinasi yang terpendam selama ini wkwkwkwkwkwkwk. oke salam hangat saja Karin menggunakan Tokoh-tokoh yang di ciptakan oleh pencipta Anime terkenal yakni Tuan Masashi Kishimoto. Karena tertarik dengan para tokoh-tokohnya.

Oke sebelum banyak mengumbar bahasa-bahasa Kita mulai cerita nya. _.

 **MEMPERKENALKAN**

oke ini dia Pemeran Utama kita Nama nya adalah **Uchiha Sora** dalam Drama ini dia adalah adik Bungsu dari keluarga **Uchiha Itach** i dan **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Pemeran ke dua yakni Sabaku No Gaara. Penasaran Gaara yang sangat cool sebagai apa di dalam Drama Romance dan Action ini kita tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

Pemeran berikutnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, di dalam drama ini beliau menjadi kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sora.

Pemeran Berikutnya yakni Uchiha Itachi, masih sama seperti Sasuke, di sini dia sebagai kakak Kandung Uchiha Sora yang sangat lembut dan penyayang kepada adiknya.

Pemeran berikutnya yakni Uzumaki Naruto, di Sini sang Uzumaki berperan sebagai Kakak nya Sakura -Chan.

Pemeran Berikutnya yakni Matsuri, penasaran sebagai apa Matsuri di Drama ini lanjut aja dulu heheheheh.

Pemeran berikutnya ada si cantik Uzumaki Sakura. di sini dia berperan sebagai adik kandung nya Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemeran berikutnya ada Kaa-san nya Gaara, yakni Karura.

Di susul Pemeran si Cantik menawan dari konoha Kaa-san nya Naruto Uzumaki Kushina.

dan yang ini si Tampan Kuning Konoha, Namikaze Minato ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto. Nah pemeran berikutnya sengaja gak di tampilkan karena akan membuat pembaca nya semakin penasaran. ok Good Luck ya. _

 **Konoha HIGH SCHOOL**

(Suster)

Memperkenalkan nama ku Uchiha Sora. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha anak Bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. aku sangat di sayang oleh kakak-kakak ku, walau kakak-kakak ku pada bermacam macam sifatnya. Namun aku punya cerita-cerita yang tak akan ada yang pernah akan ku ceritakan kembali dan ku kenang,namun itu terulang kembali. Aku hadir kembali dalam suasana baru ku dan sekolah baru ku. dimanan sebelumya aku bersekolah di Kirigakure High School. Kenapa aku pindah jauh di sana sementara kelurga ku di Konoha, alasannya mudah hanya untuk mencari Suasana baru dan kabur dari sebuah kenangan yang mengejarku hingga kini. Namun akan sadar secepatnya Lambat laun aku akan menghadapi nya dan mereka akan tau sebenarnya siapa aku, Dan mungkin itu yang kini aku sembunyikan selama ini, dan kuhadapi sendiri.

Kini aku masuk di Kelas 3 Konoha High School dan masuk dalam Lokal terfavorit. Mengapa begitu ? ya karena aku termasuk anak yang pintar. Aku dan kakak Ku Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya adalah anak Kembar tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui nya karena aku selalu berada jauh darinya dan keluarga. Yang mereka tau aku adalah adik Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangkan kakak ku yang termanis dan baik hati uchiha Itachi kini tengah menunggu ku di Bandara International Konoha, Aku dan Itachi hanya terpaut umur 2 tahun saja. Kini hanya aku dan Sasuke yang masih berumur 18 Tahun.

" Nii-chaannnnnnn" aku berlari sambil meneriaki seorang lelaki tampan dengan jas hitam kasualnya dan blues hitam nya serta celana jeans dongker yang terkesan sangat santai apabila di tatap namun cool.

(Normal POV)

" sora-channnnnnn" peluk Itachi sambil merengkuh adik kesayangannya yang baru pulang dari negara antah berantah nya.

" Bagaimana kabar mu Sora " ucap itachi sambil memberikan ku senyuman maut nya yang kurindukan selama bertahun-tahun saat pisah dengan mereka dari sekolah dasaar.

"Baik Ni-chan, mana kaa-san Dan Tou-san?"

"mereka tak sempat menjemputmu karena ada sesuatu" jawab Itachi sambil menarik ku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Lamborgini terbarunya.

"Nee-Channn" sapa sora.

" Un" jawab itachi singkat sambil men Stater mobil kesayangannya.

"ummmm…apakah mobil ini tidak terlalu kecil nii-chan… karena atap nya pendek, apa mobilnya belum selesai, ? pondasi mobilnya pendek? atau ini…."

belum selesai Sora mengutarakan isi hatinya tentang mobil baru kakak nya, Itachi memberikan deathglear kepada adik nya yang tersayang itu.

Langsung saja sora masuk ke dalam mobilnya tanpa membicarakan yang hal-hal yang membuat kakak nya tertawa dan kadang memberi deathglear mematikan. dia tertidur pulas di Kursi mobil yang tak seberapa tinggi pondasinya menurutnya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Itachi membawa adiknya pulang kerumah menemui keluarganya.

 **SAMPAI DI RUMAH**

" Sora… bangun kita sudah sampai ? " seraya membangun kan adiknya Itachi mengangkat barang2 adiknya.

namun di dalam Rumah yang megah bagaikan Istana itu Terdengar suara…

"Sorrrrraaaaa Chaaaaannnnnnnnnnn, Uchiha kecil ku ..." sorak Fugaku dan Mikoto memberi supprise kepada anak bungsu nya itu.

"ano, .. Kaa-san, Maksud ku Tou-san ..."

"ada apa sora chan apa kau tak senang dalam peyambutan mu ini" ucap Fugaku kecewa.

"ano Tou-san maksudku…ehem.. ini terlalu berebihan..tidak biasanya seorang Uchiha terial teriak." kata Sora sambil mengeluyur ke rumah yang meninggalkan kaa-san dan tou-san nya merasa bingung atas tindakan mereka.. semantara Itachi hanya memberikan senyum sweatdrop.

" pulang juga ternyata" sapa pria muda berambut raven khas buntut ayam jantan, dengan mata onyx nya yang sangat mirip dengan mata onyx sora.

"Hn"

"kenapa Hn"

"Bukan urusan mu Pantat ayam"

" Apaaa..dasar kau Nyai Blorong" sambil menatap mata adiknya yang tersayang dengan mengeluarkan sengatan Listrik mirip chidori di antara kedua mata mereka.

"Ehem…Sasuke bisa kah sedikit manis dengan adik kembar mu ini" ucap Itachi yang tiba2 sudah berada di tengah kami.

" Tcih" gumam Sasuke.

"Sudah istirahatlah besok kau akan berangkat sekolah dengan Sasuke" relai Fugaku sambil ngeloyor ke ruang tengah dan kembali menikmati santapan Gosip pagi itu. yang di mana acara gosip yang di bawakan presenter kondang Raffi Ahmad tengah menari India dengan pasangannya Gigi.

"Baikalah Tou-san" melangkah pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, dan tak lupa pula dia menginjak ibu jari kaki Sasuke.

" Soooraaaaaa" Teriak sasuke.

"Hahhahhhahahha bye sasuke-Chaannnnn".

oke segitu dulu ya…. ntar admin update lagi di chap berikutnya byeee…..


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

( **Sekolah Baru)**

Pagi itu di rumah seorang pengusaha terbesar dan tersukses se Konoha dan yang paling di segani Di Dunia dan termasuk perusahaan masuk dalam Rank 5 besar se dunia perusahaan Uchiha merupakan perusahaan yang amat di minati di kalangan Investor, di mana sang pemilik perusahaan itu juga sedang menikmati pemandangan yang bahagia dan jarang di ihat nya semenjak putri bungsu nya pergi ke luar negri Konoha.

" Hari baru Sora" ucap Fugaku mengamati putri bungsu nya tengah makan sarapan ke sukaan yang di buat oleh mikoto.

"Hn" jawab sora singkat.

"kau tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke Chan sora" sindir ayah.

"berhentilah memanggilku Chan Tou-san" Protes sasuke pada Tou-sannya.

"Nii -Chaan " sapa sora

"Iya Sora "

"aku akan beersekolah di mana ?"

"kau akan bersekolah di keluarga kita" ucap Itachi santai.

" owh" jawab Sora dengan singkat dan iri kata-kata, kemudian kembali melahap santapan makanannya.

ya, Konoha High school adalah sekolah Elit yang di bangun oleh Keluarga Uchiha di mana yang bisa masuk di sana adalah anak-anak yang terpandang dang jenius.

 **Di dalam mobil**

"aku berangkat Tou-san Kaa-san" ucap Sasuke.

" jaga adik mu ya sasuke " ucap Mikoto.

"Hn".

"Nii-chan, kau kuliah di mana ?" tanya sora kepada kakak nya yang sedang fokus menyetir sedan Mewah nya. Karena kalau membawa Lamborgini nggak akan muat untuk membawa sasuke dan sora. berhubungan Mobil sasuke di Bersihkan ia enggan membawa..malah numpang kakak nya.

" di Universitas Konoha , itu berada di dalam wilayah Konoha High School Sora kenapa kau heran High School di gabung dengan Universitas."

"um, tidak" gumam Sora.

"lalu,?"

"Tidak nii-chan cuma tanya."

"hahahhah ya sudah nanti jangan kaget, kalau Universitas dan Sekolah mu itu ada pembatasnya kok nggak mungkinlah satu wilayah hhahahahhahha" goda itachi.

"Hn" jawab Sora yang mulai bosan dengan lelucon kakak nya itu.

"aniki " panggil sasuke kepada kakak nya.

"Hn"

"bisa kah lebih cepat , aku tak mau terlambat"

"baiklah" jawab Itachi.

kemudian Itachi melajukan pedal gas mobil nya dengan cepat sehingga semua yang berada di hadapannya wajib minggir kalo tidak, habis nyawanya.

 **KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Lambang Konoha High school

"Wow itu mereka si tampan Uchiha

"wah iya,tapi sayang nya Uchiha itachi di universitas ya"

"tenang aja kan mereka sering ke KOnoha High School, jadi buat apa kita pusing"

"memang mereka ngapain ke sini"

"ih kamu ini ,ini kan yang punya sekolah keluarga Uchiha"

bisik bisik para sisiwi KHS itu saat melihat Sang Uchiha Tampan Keluar dari mobilnya. dan kemudian ada kejutan, keluarlah siswi cantik dengan rambut panjang hitamnya dengan mata khas onyx nya dengan terpukau seluruh penduduk KHS melihat gadis itu.

Dengan tampang keren Itachi meraih lengan adik kesayangan nya itu dan menyerahkan kepada sasuke.

"sasuke-chan bimbing Sora"

"Hn"

" Sora Nii-chan pergi dulu ya" sambil mengecup kening adik nya itu Itachi pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke pun tak mau kalah, ditarik lengan sora dan di bawanya masuk ke dalam kelas. selama di perjalanan mereka menggosipi Sora.

"wah siapa gadis itu yaa siapa ya?"

"beruntung sekali dia ya"

"apa pacar nya"

"ah tidak mungkin"

begitulah kira-kira Gosip Siswi KHS yang di dengar Sora selama mereka jalan menuju kelas, kemudian Sora melepaskan genggaman tangan kakak nya itu.

" Aku bisa jalan Sendiri" ucap Sora seraya membelakangi sasuke dan menghadapi para Siswi-siswi KHS itu.

"Kalian Penasaran pada ku ? Tanya Sora

"apa yang kau lakukan Sora ? mau mempermalukanku ?" tanya Sasuke dengan alis yang di angakat nya sebelah menambah kesan ketampanan yang ia miliki.

"Tenang lah Sasuke-kun" ucap Sora dengan seringaian yang keluar dari senyum nya.

" kalian masih Penasaran siaapa aku, Aku adik Bungsu Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha sasuke, jadi aku harap kalian jangan salah paham kepada ku, aku tau kakak ku yang playboy ini banyak pacar jadi wajar kalian seperti itu kepada ku " ucap sora dengan mantapnya.

sementara Sasuke memberikan deathglear pada adiknya itu.

"Baka ! aku tidak seperti itu" murka sasuke.

namun yang di murkai itu malah ngeloyor pergi meninggal kan Sasuke yang tengah kesal kepada adiknya, dia menyesal kenapa adik nya kembali, tapi apa boleh buat dia tetap adik ku.

 **DI KELAS 3A KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

"oooooiiiii Teme… siang sekali kau datang " ucap pria rambut bersurai kuning itu kepada sasuke. Sementara yang di panggil ntah dengar atau tidak karena masih kesal dengan adiknya.

tettttttt…. Bunyi suara bel pertanda masuk, dan jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

masuk lah seorang guru yang amat Tampan seperti Dora namun menjengkelkan seperti Boots wkwkwkwkwk siapa lagi kalo nggak guru GUy.

" Anank-anak sambutlah dengan semangat membara… Kalian akan menerima teman baru kali ini."

"huaammmm" menguap salah satu murid dan juga sang raja tidur yakni Nara shikamaru. dia termasuk murid yang jenius dan pintar.

" Ayo MAsuk Sora, perkenalkan diri mu kepada teman-teman mu yang mempunyai semangat darah muda seperti roma iramaaaaaaaaaa"

dan saat itu masuk lah Sora ke dalam kelas nya.

"Hai… salam kenal Nama ku Uchiha Sora,"

" Haaaaaa Uchiha Sora…." ucap gadis dengan warna rambut Soft pink lembut dengan cengok dan tidak percaya….." sasuke- kun ini…" ucap Sakura nama gadis itu..antara tidak percaya.

"Hn, saudara kembar ku" jawab sasuke singkat.

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sora

"Haaaaaa…." teriak Seluruh Penjuru Kelas saat itu kecuali satu Orang yakni..


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

( **DI PERTEMUKAN)**

oohyyyooooooo… Karin kembali lagi ni dalam cerita Drama Fanfict anak anak Konoha… kira-kira seperti apa ya kejadian di sekolah baru Sora Uchiha dan Kakak nya Uchiha Sasuke si Ganteng badai itu looo…..

oh ya sebelum itu Karin akan memperkenalkan beberapa Peran Tambahan dalam cerita kali ini, yukks cekidot.

ini Dia salah satu teman-teman geng tampan si Uchiha Sasuke Si Kiba dan Anjing yang manis Si Akamaru Senpai.

nah si Tampan Byakugan ini adalah Hyuga Neji.. Masih anggota geng Mereka kok.

Ini dia si tukang tidur saat di kelas di mana saja di mana pun dan kapan saja ini dia Si NAra Shikamaru, yang sudah KArin kenalin di Epi Ke 2.

berikutnya ada Sai senpai si kece badai.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Gai Senpai.. hahahahaha Guru Si Sora membahana itu.

Oke kita lanjuutttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt…

 **DI KANTIN Konoha High School**

Di dalam kantin telah banyak siswa-siswa yang tengah berkumpul hampir seluruh siswa Konoha high School ingin segera menyantap makanan yang telah mereka ambil di meja makan. Mengapa begitu karena keluarga Uchiha tidak ingin apabila sekolah yang mereka miliki itu menjual makanan yang tak berkualitas dan membahayakan kesehatan so, mereka merekrut koki handal untuk memasak makanan dan jajanan untuk siswa di sana. Maklum lah mereka orang kaya.

Kita lihat di pojokan sana tengah berkumpul Geng Naruto dkk. Seluruh Siswa High School tahu diri kalau tempat anggota geng NAruto dan Sasuke berada di Pojokan dan dekat jendela. maksud pojokan sini bukan paling plosok, melainkan di rekrut langsung oleh mereka ( _bah,…tempat aja ddk aja di rekru, ya ialah pemilik sekolah aja si Uchiha suka-suka mereka lah # di tabok reader_ )

"Hei Teme mana adik mu itu, dia cantik juga ya seperti hinata mempunyai rambut yang hitam 735%$^#*&$%$^%#*^^$ " oceh Naruto yang sedang mengagung-agungkan Si Adik bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun si Uzumaki ini tidak sadar kalau dari tadi dia telah di pelototi Oleh Neji selaku Sepupu Hinata dan Si Sasuke Teme.

 **Blutakkkk**

" hei…Dobe, Kau ini Suka pada adik ku apa Hinata ?" Tanya sasuke sambil Jitaki kepala Dobe nya yang merasa kesal atas tindakan Teme nya sekaligus Rival nya di Konoha.

"aku tak akan mengizinkanmu mendekati Hinata lagi Naruto" Omel Neji yang dari tadi menahan cemburu karena pacar adiknya tengah memuji wanita lain.

"Tap..tapi neji san itu tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan, hati ku jiwa raga ku beserta harta ku pun rela ku beri pada Hinata chan" Mohon Naruto kepada Neji. sementara yang lain Sweat drop gaje dengan acting Muntah.

$# %^%#&&*%W%#$ %%

"Dasar cewek Aneh beraninya kau menabrak dan menumpahkan Jus itu ke seragam ku " ucap salah satu siswa wanita berambut hitam itu. Kemudian di susul temannya berambut kepang nyoolot memaki si wanita berkaca mata yang menabrak temannya itu.

"Punya mata gak sih…. Kalo gak Buka kaca mata butut itu baru jalan hahahhahah"

"Maaaf maaaf … saaya Minta Maaf Yumi san Yuni san…" mohon wanita berkacamata itu.

Sementara di sana sedang ribut-ribut menarik perhatian anggota Geng Naruto dkk, tertarik untuk melihat.

" ada apa ribut2 ya " Ujar Sai dengan Tampang asik nya sedang menghentikan Suapan nasi Goreng yang ia nikamati.

" Ayo kita Lihat" Ujar Kiba yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara, karena tertarik melihat pertengkaran antara Duo wanita dan wanita Kacamata itu.

NAmun ketika Naruto dan kawan-kawan ingin beranjak dan melihat pertengkaran yang terjadi tiba-tiba.

"Hei kau …." Ujar Gadis cantik dengan rambut bersurai Hitam yang di geraikan dengan menabah kesan Indah pada dirinya.

"Hei Hei Itu Sora…" Ujar Naruto Kepada Sasuke.

"Hn"

" Apa yang akan dia lakukan" Gumam shikamaru yang saat itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya ntah kapan dia bangun author pun gak tau # Di Jitak Shika

.

.

.

"eh Sora lihat ni si wanita Kumuh berkaca mata ini sengaja menumpahkan Jus tomat ke seragam ku, apa dia tidak berfikir seragam ini kan mahhal , lagian kenapa si dia bisa ada di sekolah ini". adu si Yumi kepada si Sora yang ia ketahui pagi ini kalau dia adalah adik dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sengaja ngadu Gaje gitu biar deket deket Sora # _Author muntah_

Kemudian Sora mengambil Jus yang Berada di Meja salah satu Siswa dan…..

" AAAaaaaaaaa Sooooraaa apa yang kau lakukan pada ku " teriak Yumi saat itu kaget karena dia tidak menyangka sora akan menyiramnya dengan Jus Apple dan mempermalukannya di depan Umum.

" Lain kali jika kau buat seperti itu …Kubunuuh Kau" Ucap Sora sambil mengancam Kepada 2 gadis yang tengah ia permalukan itu.

Pok Pok tepuk tangan sora dua kali memanggil Penjaga Kantin itu.

" Kau bawa 2 wanita iblis yang tak tau tata krama ini ke Pusat KHS… bilang pada Kepala sekolah KHS perintah Dari Uchiha Sora agar mengeluarkan 2 wanita ini." Perintah Sora yang bagai petir di siang bolong bagi 2 wanita itu.

"sooora apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kami di keluarkan ini tidak adil wanita sialan itu yang salah" Bela Yuni agar dia tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah.

"Pergilah , aku tak ingin melihat wajah kalian….. Penjaga bawa mereka"

" Sora san jangan Sora San…" teriak teriak Gaje ala duo Yumi Yuni sambil di tarik pakasa oleh penjaga Kantin untuk di bawa Ke Pusat KHS.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan " Tanya sora pada gadis berkaca mata itu.

" Anoo nii-san Arigatao"

"hahahahha JAngan panggil aku begitu, Panggil Aku Sora…." ucap Sora ketawa Gajee.

"Arigataou Sora San….nama Ku Matsuri "

"Hn" jawab Sora singkat menatap Gadis itu.

"Ano, kau anak kelas berapa Matsuri ?" tanya Sora

" Ano, aku kelas 3 B Sora san "

" kebetulan Aku 3A kita tetangga, ayo lah berdiri bersihkan tubuh mu, Oya, kacamata mu Pecah"

"nggak apa2 Sora-san aku sebenarnya tidak memakainya , untuk belajar" ujar matsuri malu-malu.

" Lalu ?" tanya Sora Heran.

" ano Sora san sebenarnya itu buat Fashion saja" ujar matsuri cengengesan. Dan sora yang melihat itu langsung Sweat drop ala Tersungkur, apa hari ini dia tidak salah membantu orang, tapi tak apa bagi nya dia tidak tega melihat seorang gadis di bully apa lagi dia paling benci dengan 2 wanita yang tak tau tata krama seperti tadi.

"baikalah Sora san aku pergi dulu… Arigataou "

"Hn"

Sementara Naruto dkk cengok melihat gadis bungsu Uchiha dengan seenak udelnya mengeluarkan 2 siswi sekaligus. Sementara Sasuke datang menhampiri adik nya itu dengan perasaan Malu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan "

" Hn" jawab sora singkat.

"Sora !"

"iya Nii-chan'

kedua nya saling adu tatap mata tiba-tiba dia antara kedua bola mata onyx mereka berubah menjadi sharingan.

"Hei…heiiii….hei…Sora chan jangan seperti itu kepada Teme…yooo Teme jangan gitu sama Sora chan" Tiba-tiba Naruto datang merelai 2 kakak adik yang sedang perang dingin itu.

" Bukan Urusan Mu Nii-chan…Aku hanya benci dengan 2 gadis yang tidak punya tata krama itu" bela diri Sora.

"Lalu apa kau pantas" Jawab Sasuke saat itu.

"Hn…kau tak tau apa-apa Nii chan suatu saat kau akan tau" ucap Sora yang saat itu ngeluyur meninggalkan kakak nya.

dan saat gadis itu ingin keluar dari kantin dia berpapasan dengan sosok mata Jade itu dengan rambut merah yang terurai cool dan kesan yang dingin di Mata emerald nya membuat sekilas mereka saling berpandangan.

Deg

jantung Sora saat itu berdetak kuat saat berpapasan dengan Si JAde itu.

"Hei Gaara kemana saja kau..kenapa datang ke sekolah siang-siang begini" Ujar Sai.

"Hn"

"Yaaaela bisa kah kau agak boros kata Gaara" Ucap Kiba kala itu hampir esmoni eh esmosi eh emosi saat bertanya dengan si Gaara selalu jawaban "Hn"

"Tadi itu siapa , kenapa Mirip Sasuke ?" Ucap Gaara pada teman2nya yang cengok melihatnya tumben2nan dia bertanya tentang gadis.

"oy oy Gaara-sama apa kau tertarik " Sinidir NAruto sambil menyikut Pingang Pria cool itu. Kalo di KHs Sasuke dan GAara lah yang membuat para siswi itu Lumer.

" Dia adik kembar nya sasuke" Jawab Neji sambil melanjutkan makan siang yang tertunda akibat pertarungan para gadis.

"Hn" Jawab Gaara singkat. kali itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

oke oke sampai situ dulu ya…soryy agak Garing ceritanya …tapi mohon review nya ya semoga tambah lebih baik janagan lupa ya baca terus chap My Grilfriends Is Sora ya. Arigataou


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

( Sasuke Jangan Marah Lagi )

Teeettttttttttttttttttttt 10000X pertanda Bel pulang telah berbunyi, dan suara bel pulang itu bagaikan suara bel dari surga untuk seluruh Siswa KHS yang berada di dalamnya.

" Yo yo yo Sampai Jumpa besok lagi ya" Ujar seluruh Siswa KHS memberi ucapan selamat pulang ke rumah pada seluruh teman-teman mereka. Lain hal nya dengan dua Uchiha yang sedang menunggu Sopir pribadi mereka menjemput.

" Lain kali aku akan bawa mobil ku" Gerutu Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sora merespon kekesalan yang di sampaikan kakak nya. namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Sora….. Ano Nii-san Aku minta maaf atas kesalahan tadi siang"

"Maaf apa Nii-chan" tanya sora pada kakak kembar yang suuuperr cool dan irit bicara itu, kemudian tiba2 seorang Sasuke meminta Maaf.

 **FLASHBACK**

" seluruh Siswa KHS harap berkumpul segera di Aula segera" Ucap Suzune melalui TOOAaaa yang cukup besar…wow kenapa besar ? Alasan nya adalah agar seluruh siswa yang memakai headset mendengar nya juga. # _alasan GAJe_

" wah ada apa ya kok kita di kumpulin " kata kiba sok Peduli

"ia ia ada apa ya kan kita lagi belajar " Kata Naruto Sok rajin padahal senang.

akhirnya seluruh siswa yang saat itu tengah belajar di kelas keluar menuju ke Aula

" Ada apa ya datebayoooo" ujar Naruto sok serius

"Ayo Gaara kita keluar" ajak Sai yang saat itu melihat temannya sedang menyumbat telinganya dengan headset nya dan terliaht cool sih Sai pun teman duduk di sebelahnya jadi lumer.

"Ano sasuke-Kun aku tak melihat Sora" tanya sakura yang saat itu beranjak dari duduk nya untuk ke Aula.

"Tciih.. jangan fikirkan dia" jawab sasuke singkat.

"Ano sasuke kun, kenapa kau.." kata-kata sakura terpotong saat Yamanaka Ino sahabat nya berlari kecil masuk kembali ke kelas yang tadi nya mau ke Aula kembali lagi _# kata2nya berbelit belit_

"Ano Pig ada apa ?"

"Gawat jidat gawat…" ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan sakura keluar

" Ada Apa ?" tanya sakura keheranan.

"Uchiha sora, Uchiha Sora….." Tiba-tiba Ten-ten datang lagi dan nimbrung padahal tadi di saat seluruh keluar dia yang paling pertama keluar.

" ada apa" sakura makin heran

"Sakura, Sora akan memberi kebebasan kepada seluruh Siswi KHS

" Ha" tiba tiba Sasuke terkejut beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan berlari ke Aula.

"oy oy Teme tunggu aku" rengek Naruto.

"Anoo Na Na Naruto-kun " Ucap Hinata saat itu terbata-bata

"Ia Nata-chan"

"Kita pergi bersama ya" ucap hinata malu-malu dan mengeluarkan rona merah di wajah nya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Naruto langsung "datebayyooo ayo Nata -chan" sambil menarik dan berlari membawa Hinata pergi, Neji menyaksikan sepupunya di perlakuakn seperti itu malah cengok.

 **Kemudian seluruh siswa telah berkumpul di Aula**

"Ehem…Saya Selaku Kepala Sekolah Uzumaki Nagato ingin menyampaikan sesuatu mengenai 2 siswi wanita kita yang di keluarkan dari KHS,"

"wah apa ya yang akan di sampaikan kepsek wes was wswe7%&*%*$^& " Gosip siswa saat itu.

"Baiklah Nona Uchiha Sora segera lah beri alasan kenapa mereka di keluarkan" ujar Nagato yang tiba2

kok jadi Sora yang menjelaskan alasan # _seluruh Siswa sweatdrop_

"Hn.. Selamat siang semua" Sapa Sora

" Siangggg" jawab seluruh siswa KHS serempak.

" Di sini saya selaku Siswi KHS dan sekaligus anak pemilik dari sekolah KHS akan menyampaikan alasan kenapa 2 wanita tadi saya keluarkan dari sekolah, alasan ini saya sampaikan agar kakak ku yang tersayang Uchiha sasuke tidak mengomeli ku sampai di rumah nanti" ucap sora dengan santai nya, lalu Sasuke yang kala itu meliahat adik nya berpidato memberikan deathglear tajam pada adiknya.

" Hei teme kau sering bertengkar ya dengan Sora chan" sindir Naruto

" Hn" jawab sasuke Singkat.

kemudian kita lanjut lagi dengan pidato Sora.

" lalu alasan saya adalah….."

TAP

sambil menunjukan sebuah foto 2 orang gadis tengah menyuntikan dan meminum obat pil kuning di balik gedung atap sekolah di Layar in fokus aula saat itu. sontak saja seluruh siswa KHS terkejut melihat pemandangan itu, karena mereka sangat mengenal 2 wanita yang ada di dalam foto itu ia lah yuni dan yumi bersaudara. Mereka adalah cewek gaje yang sok kecentilan dan sok kecantikan di sekolah hobi meereka adalah membully hampir seluruh siswi KHS kecuali sakura dkk. Karena mereka tidak mau punnya Urusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto yakni kakak Uzumaki Sakura yang termasuk cowok terkeren dan terpopuler di sekolah. Tapi sayangnya mereka salah Berurusan takut berurusan dengan Naruto eh jumpa si Sora hahhhahhahhahhha _# author ketawa Gaje_

" Kalian melihat nya, mereka berdua tengah memakai Narkoba, saya pada saat itu tidak sengaja menemui mereka di atas atap tengah pesta pora dengan narkobanya, saya sekaligus anak pemilik sekolah KHS ini tidak ingin sekolah yang kita cintai rusak nama nya karena 2 wanita ini. Lagian saya sudah menyelidiki bahwa mereka ber 2 lah yang telah mengacaukan ke tentraman para gadis di KHS ini. Jadi saya Uchiha Sora secara resmi telah menyampaikan alasan ini kepada kalian dan Tou-san selaku pemilik sekolah juga sudah setuju untuk mengeluarkannya . Sekian dan terimkasih. oya Satu lagi untuk Nii-chan jangan marah lagi ya…. "

ucap Sora yang kala itu mentap kakak nya Uchiha sasuke dengan tatapan Tulus kasih sayang kepada saudaranya, dan saat itu juga Sasuke tersenyum melihat adik nya bertindak dengan bijaksana dan berlandsan.

"Sora..kau memng Uchiha sejati Arigataou" Ucap sasuke pelan yang kala itu di samping nya ada Uzumaki sakura sang pacar nya, sedang melihat kekasihnya memaafkan adiknya.

" saskue-Kun…." ucap Sakura lirih dan saat itu mengenggam tangan sasuke. sasuke yang saat itu di pegang tangan nya oleh wanita kesayangannya hanya tersenyum kecil.

 **ENDFLASHBACK**

"Sudah lah Jangan di bahas" Ucap Sora Dingin dan…..

CUP

sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di pipi Sasuke yang saat itu memerah saat adik nya mencium nya.

"So Soo Sora…"

"Aku rindu Nii-chan jangan bertengkar lagi " sambil tersenyum kepada kakak nya.

sementara Sasuke hanya memegang Pipi nya yang habis di cium adiknya, batinnya berkata hanya sakura saja yang berani mencium itu pun, Ah sudah lah dia adik ku.

Sambil menunggu mobil jemputan pribadi datang mereka berbincang bincang layaknya kakak adik.

"Sora adik ku tersayang jangan pernah tinggal kan Nii-chan lagi" bisik hati sasuke saat melihat senyum adiknya.

To be continued

Oke oke oke ooke oekeokee oeke…mohon rivew nya ya Nii-chan, Nii- Sama semua….

Review Review _


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 5**

 **(Liburan bagian : 1 )**

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kisimoto

By : Near

Hari itu hari libur, seluruh siswa Konoha High School menikmati liburan hari pekannya. Saat liburan itu geng Uzumaki berniat untuk liburan berpasang-pasangan seperti Sasuke & Sakura, Neji & Tenten, Naruto & Hinata, Sai & Ino, Shikamaru & Temari. Mereka berjanji untuk berkumpul di Taman Konoha untuk mengecek siapa-siapa saja yang ikut liburan. Because rencana nya dadakan si. Itu pun si Uzumaki.

Saat yang lain semua sudah berkumpul Naruto, masih juga merasa kesal.

" Huh, Teme kemana si…." Gerutu Naruto saat itu sambil duduk bersila dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Sabar Nii san Mungkin Sasuke-Kun terjebak macet" hibur Sakura sekaligus membela kekasihnya.

Tidak menunggu berapa lama 2 Mobil Telah datang. 1 nya mobil lamborgini Hitam dan 1 Mobil Toyota camry merah milik Gaara.

"nah itu mereka " Seru Ino dengan senangnya.

dan keluar lah 2 Pria Cool itu dengan gaya maskulinya, Sasuke dengan gaya rambut Raven khas pantat ayam dan tubuhnya di balut kaus hitam berlambang Uchiha dan Gaara dengan kaus putih santai dengan JAket coklat yang senada dengan Celana jeans nya dan di perindah dengan mata panda yang sexy. membuat siapa saja yang menatap tidak dapat berpaling lagi.

" Dimana Sora-chan' ucap Sakura yang celingak celinguk mencari Calon adik iparnya itu.

"Hn, dia di belakang " ucap Sasuke ringkas.

Ciitttt…..

sebuah rem panjang yang begitu memaksa, mobil camry hitam elegan itu terpakir di hadapan mereka.

" Si..siapa itu " terang sai

kemudian keluarlah gadis manis itu dengan rambut hitam yang elegan mirip si raven dengan mata onyx nya yang cemerlang, membuat pria yang berada di sana menatap tanpa mengedipkan matanya dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan mimisan dari hidung mereka kecuali Gaara yang saat itu terpaku menatap adik si bungsu Uchiha dengan Blues mini dengan pita merah di kerah baju nya dengan geraian rambut indahnya..

" Gomen…semua tadi Sora di kejar Maling " ucap Sora dengan senyum termanis nya membuat Semua temannya Gubrak dan Sweatdorp mendadak.

" Haik Haik ya sudah tidak apa2 ayo kita liburannya" Ucap Naruto dan Lee secara bersamaan dengan semangat dengan mata yang penuh membara.

sementara Sora menyadari dia di perhatikan oleh si mata jade itu, membbuat nya melirik sekilas melihat si Rambut merah marun itu. Sementara yang di lihatin terperogok oleh orang yang di tatapinya menatapi kembali.

"Ano, apa yang kau lihat" Ucap Sasuke

" Hn, tidak ada" Ucap Sora.

Kemudia mereka berbondong-bondong berangkat dengan pasangan mereka masing2 kecuali Gaara dan Sora yang berangkat sendiri-sendiri dengan Camry mereka masing-masing. Awal perjalan semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar mereka tidak segan segan adu kecepatan mobil masing2 dan menunjukan keahlian mereka. samapi ada juga yang membuka atap mobil masing2 # _itu bagi yang bisa di buka kayak Mobil nya Sasuke_

kemudian bersorak-sorak bahagia dan berdiri sambil menikmati angin yang menerpa rambut mereka, dan sambil berceloteh ria di balik jendela mobil mereka. Kecuali Gaara dan Sora yang dari tadi di belakang mobil mereka menyaksikan kegilaan yang mereka lakukan di jalan Raya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, saattiba di perbatasan menuju Jalan Tol yang akan mereka masuki Sora melihat dari kaca Spion camry nya bahwa sedari tadi semenjak Sora berangkat memang ada yang menguntit nya. Namun dengan lincah ia memainkan Gigi camry nya lalu menekan Pedal gas camry mewah nya itu melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan Gaara dan yang lainnya yang tengah kebingungan.

mereka yang melihat itu semua merasa heran, mungkin Sora ingin ikut aksi kegilaan mereka, namun beberapa detik kemudian melaju dengan cepat 2 Sedan melaju meninggalkan mereka dan menguntit Sora yang sudah jauh di depan sana, tanpa fikir panjang mereka mengejar sora.

sasuke yang merasa panik dan yang sedang terjadi pada adik nya menutup kembali atap mobil nya dan mengejar Sora, sebelum itu Gaara sudah mendahului nya dan teman2 yang lain tidak mau kalah , namun ketika beberapa kilo meter lagi mereka dekat dengan Sora, dan Kurang lebih 2 meter Sora dekat dengan mobil yang menguntitnya dia memutar balik camry nya dengan cepat dan profesional menghadap berlawanan dengan mobil lawannya.

Segera setelah itu Sora memijak pedal gas nya dengan kecepatan penuh dan berjalan lurus menuju mobil lawannya itu. Gaara yang sedikit lagi mendekati mobil lawan Sora panik dan menurunkan Gasnya. Teman2 nya yang lain juga begitu, takut akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak di inginkan.

lain lagi dengan Sora dia terus melaju mendekati mobil lawannnya dengan berlawanan kemudian Lawannya membuka jendela kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan Senapan. Sora yang saat itu tidak mau kalah setengah meter kemudian dia membanting Stir dan melemparkan sebuah bom kecil ke jendela lawannya yang saat itu siap2 ingin menembaknya dengan senapan.

 **DDDUUUAAARRRRRRRR**

meledaklah 2 mobil yang menguntit Sora sejak dari rumah hingga taman hingga sekarang mereka meledak berkeping2. Kala itu Naruto dan kawan2 nya yang melihat kejadian tragis di jalan tol itu terlihat cengok antara percaya dan tidak melihat kejadian yang mereka lihat di jalan Tol itu. kemudian Sora mengentikan Mobilnya dan keluar dari mobinya. dan melihat 1 orang yang masih hidup. kemudian NAruto dkk datang menghampiri Sora.

"Soraa kau tidak apa2 kan" ucap Sakura yang khawatir. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam. kemudian teman2 yang lain memberi perhatian tentang keadaan Sora. kemudian Salah 1 orang yang masih selamat merangkak ke arah Sora dan berkata.

" Uchiha Sora kau…. kkkaauu akan MATI"

"Hn"

" Uchiha Sora memang hari ni kami gagal membunuh mu, tapi suatu hari nanti kkkkauuuu akan mmaattt" belum selesai Pria itu berkata **DDDDDOOORRRRRRR**

Sora megarahkan Senapan itu tepat di kepala penjahat itu.

"Kau, dan gerombolan itu yang akan mati Tcih" Ucap Sora sambil meludah.

Teman2 perempuan yang melihat itu panik bukan main melihat Sora membunuh Lawannya itu. Setelah itu Sora menghubungi Seseorang.

"Aku ketua Deathfather berhasil membereskan anggota MAfia. bawa tim kepolisian untuk mengaman kan mayat mafia ini. Tutt Tutt

percakapan itu berakhir. Sasuke yang melihat adik nya itu dengan tenang berkata

" Ketua Deathfather " ucap Sasuke lirih. Kemudian Sora menatap kakak nya dengan Sharingan dan memberi seringaian.

"Ayo Nii-chan kita ke pantai kita sudah terlambat" ucap Sora dengan senyum Manis nya seakan tidak terjadi apa2. Sementara yang lain cengok dan tak bisa berkata apa2

Gaara yang melihat gadis itu yang tadi membuat jantung nya berdebar, kembali kedalam mobilnya dan menatap Camry hitam yang telah melanjutkan perjalanan.

Okee sampai situ dulu yah… dilanjutkan ke chap berikut Ok… Gomen _


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6**

( **LIBURAN : BAGIAN 2)**

( **DEATHFATHER)**

Discalimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

By : Near

Moshi Moshi minnaaaa… pasti ada yang penasaran mengenai Organisasi ini. Ok kita chek Ki Dot.

Deathfather merupakan sebuah organisasi pembunuh tingkat Profesional, kalo dalam drama ini di ceritakan Deathfather adalah organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Di kategorikan pembunuh bayaran yang elit. Deathfather mempunyai Solidaritas yang sangat tinggi apa lagi terhadap tim masing2. Apabila keluarga salah satu anggota mendapatkan musuh berat dan berniat membantai nya, maka organisasi ini akan bertindak lebih awal. Organisasi ini di bentuk bukan untuk meresahkan masyarakat, melainkan organisasi ini berjalan secara kondusif, tidak sedikit tenaga kerja mereka di pakai untuk mengamankan masyarakat dan lingkungan maupun memburu teroris. Jejaringan organisasi ini mempunyai 2 misi. Pertama menjalankan kerja sama yang baik dengan kalangan alat negara kayak polisi dan tentara dan detektif. Misi ke 2 yakni untuk meringkus mafia-mafia kelas atas dan membunuh mereka. Kalo bisa di bilang misi ke 2 ini adalah misi membunuh bayaran ( kerja sampingan) hehehheehheehheh…. dan jangan sampai ketauan pihak yang berwajib. Dan yang mengetahui mereka pembunuh bayaran hanyalah mafia2 yang pernah berurusan dengan mereka saja.

kehidupan mereka biasa saja sama seperti masyarakat pada umum nya. Hanya saja di masyarakat mereka sulit di bedakan antara anggota deathfather atau rakyat biasa. Karena identitas deathfather sangat di jaga kerahasiaan nya terutama Seorang pemimpin mereka.

Kembali ke liburan Uzumaki dkk, setelah tiba mereka di pantai mereka kemudian berlari dengan riangnya menuju ombak-ombak yang menari nari dengan si pasir. Mereka lupa dan tidak ingat akan kejadian yang baru mereka lihat. Sementara yang lain sibuk bermain dengan pasangannya lain hal nya dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adik Uchiha nya tengah berdiri dekat Bibir pantai dan membiarkan air laut menghapus jejak kaki nya. lain lagi dengan Gaara si wajah tenang ini, dia diam diam mencuri pandangan ke arah adik bungsu Uchiha ini. Mereka menatap gadis itu yang tengah menikmati pemandangan di laut yang luas sana. Ntah apa yang ia fikirkan saat itu. baginya hanya kesendirian dan kesunyian seorang Uchiha.

"Gaara-kun ayo bermain bersama " ajak Tenten yang saat itu memperhatikan sahabatnya tengah mencuri-curi pandang ke gadis itu.

"Hn,aku tidak tertarik" jawab Gaara singkat. tenten yang merasa dirinya di cueki kembali bergabung bersama rekan2nya, sampai tiba akhirnya makan siang mereka pun berkumpul kembali di bawah pondok yang cukup luas menampung mereka.

"Hai teman-teman bagaimana malam ini kita menginap saja yuk di sini. " Usul NAruto.

"Kenapa tiba2 Naruto kami kan nggak bawa baju ganti" ucap Ino.

"Ia lagian kenapa dadakan si" cibir Sai.

"Eleh ini kan malam minggu ayolah kita nikmati libur kita yang pendek ini, lagian di sini penginapannya gratis kok" ujar Naruto yang nggak mau kalah.

"Tau dari mana ini gratis" Potong Gaara yang dari tadi diam kini mulai angkat bicara.

"LAh ini kan Pantai dan penginapan Uzumaki Gaara Chan, tentu saja buat kalian aku beri Gratis.

"OOO iyyaaa Kami lupa" ucap mereka berbarengan.

" Baiklah ayoo kita Makannnnnn" ucap Naruto yang sudah gak sabar pengen makan.

"Ano Nii san lihat Sora" tanya Sakura pada si kuning itu.

"Aku melihatnya bersama Si Teme di pantai " ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"oke lah, aku akan menjemput mereka untuk makan bersama, mungkin Sora masih malu dengan Kita dan kejadian tadi pagi" kemudian Sakura mengehntikan Hipotesis nya dan kembali mencari 2 Uchiha itu.

Tidak jauh dari pondok mereka ke 2 Uchiha itu di temukan di bibir pantai

" sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu" gumam Sakura. " sasuke -kun Sora chan saat nya makan " sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menriaki 2 Uchiha itu. Tentu saja yang di panggil segera datang. dan menghampiri wanita berambut Soft pink itu.

"Sasuke-Kun ada air mata di mata mu " Saat itu Sasuke mengelak.

"tidak ada sakura chan ini hanya terkena sedikit pasir" alasan sasuke agar pacar nya tak khawatir. Kemudian Sora dan sasuke ngeloyor duluan pergi untuk makan.

"Sasuke kun apa sebenarny terjadi"

SKIP TIME

"hoy hoy sudah kenyang ayo kita belanjaaaaa" Ucap ino dengan penuh semangat

"haik..ayo sasuke kun Sora, Gaara , Temari dan yang lain kita persiapkan pesta buat malam ini " Ucap sakura dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke mall terdekat Pantai # _Emang dah di sediakan keluarga Uzumaki mall kalo ada yang pengen belanja, jadi gk jauh2._

saat mereka sedang asyik milih baju2 Gaara dengan perlahan-lahan mendekati si bungsu itu.

"Sora-chan "

"hah Gaara" terkejut si bungsu itu antara tidak percaya pemuda yang pernah membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang kini mengmpiri nya.

" Kau mau baju yang mana ?" Ucap Gaara sok perhatian, yang irit pembicaraan.

"Hn, yang itu" di tunjukannya lah pakaian warna merah darah di balik pakaian2 yang di hanger.

"kau suka warna itu ?" Tanya Gaara kali ini hampir membuat teman -teman yang di sekitarnya memperhatikan mereka

"Ehem-ehem Gaara senpai" usil naruto dengan logat dehem nya yang pernah di lakukan kepada Temari dan Shikamaru pada saat PDKT dulu. Sementara yang lain senyam senyum kecuali si Uchiha sasuke seperti nya tidak suka kira2 ada apa ya ?….

Kemudian semuanya kembali sibuk memilih pakaian masing2 yang akan di pakai nanti malam.

 **MALAM MINGGU TIBA**

Akhirnya malam yang di tunggu2 pun tiba semua orang memakai pakaian yang baru mereka beli siang itu semuanya tampak keren dan cantik. Melihat gaya sasuke dengan Jas hitam nya dan Kaos biru dongker di padu jeans biru dongker kelam menambah kesan cool pada dirinya.

Serta Sakura dengan gaya rambut pink Sebahu dengan gaun tali satu berwarna pink, senada dengan warna kulit yang putih menambah kesan mewah pada dirinya. Lain lagi dengan NAruto memakai Pakaian Jas hitam dan di padukan Kaos santai Orange dan celana panjang hitam beserta gaya rambut durennnya menambah kesan ketampanan pada dirinya yang membuat Hinata meleleh dan hampir pingsan saat melihat kekasihnya itu semua pria dan wanita pada malam itu memakai pakaian terbaik nya dengan suka cita namun apa yang terjadi.

"Hah… Kalian berdua nggak Salah ? " Ucap Ino dan Temari ternganga melihat 2 manusia yang keluar dari Apartemen dengan kamar berbeda memakai baju Couple senada.

"Maksud mu ?" ucap Gaara saat kakak nya temari menilai pakaian yang ia pakai malam itu.

Di Susul dengan Sora yang dari tadi baru selesai mengunci Pintu apartemennya. memamg Apartemen nya tidak tingkat hanya saja berbentuk sepeerti pondok yang hanya di isi 1 buah kamar dan kamar mandi bentuknya mini dan klasik hanya muat 1 orang saja atau 2.

"KKKyaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Sora histeris saat temannya sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Anooo,ada apa mengapa menatap ku seperti itu ?" Tanya Sora panik

Lalu segera Ino menarik tangan Uchiha bungsu dan mendekatkannya pada Si Putra bungsu Sabaku.

"Hei ada apa" Protes gaara.

" kalian Couple" ucap Shikamaru.

"Hah " Terkejut Sora dan Gaara , meliihat pakaian mereka gaara yang memakai Jas Hitam juga dan kemeja Merah marun warna kesukaanya dan celana jeans pencil hitam yang menambah kesan Maskulin Pria itu. di tambah Sora memakai Blues santai merah marun dan rok hitam min dan kesan mewah pada highhells boot tinggi nya. yang membuat tampak couple adalah warna pakaian yang mereka padukan malam itu.

"Kalian Janjian " Usil Sai sambil cengak cengok memperhatikan mereka

"jangan2 mereka pacaran" ucap Ino tak mau kalah.

"Mungkin saja bukti nya couple" Cibir Sakura

"Atau jangan2 mereka janjian " usil naruto lagi

"Wah Temari-Nii kau akan dapat adik ipar seorang uchiha" Sindir Hinta

"Apalagi mereka sma-sama anak bungsu 3 bersaudara" Ucap neji meyakinkan.

Sementara Gaara dan Sora yang di komentari hanya Sweatdrop melihat teman2 nya mengomentari hal yang tidak penting.

"Kalian Salah ini hanya kebetulan" Ucap Sora dengan pasang muka stoick nya.

"oooohhhhhh kebetulannnn" Jawab mereka secara bersamaan.

Sementara Gaara dan Sora saling memperhatikan diri masing2 selama di perjalanan menuju cafe dekat pantai, mereka heran kok bisa mereka memakai pakaian senada huh.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 )**

( **Rahasia Yang Terungkap)**

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kshimoto

By : Near

Di Malam itu semua para remaja yang memiliki pasangan masing2 merasa bahagia semangat 45 dan bersuka cita. Lain dengan para remaja yang menyandang gelar **JONES** malam itu terasa HOROR buat mereka seperti Gaara, Lee, dan Sora mereka bertiga hanya duduk di deskchair sambil menikmati ombak yang menari-nari dengan mahirnya di depan mereka. Api unggun yang mereka pasang menghangatkan satu dan yang laiinya.

"No, Sora chan kau tidak meresa kedinginan" Ucap Lee membuka pembicaraan, karena sejak tadi lee duduk di antara orang-orang Cool menurut nya.

"Tidak" jawab Sora singkat tanpa memalingkan wajah nya kepada Lee.

" Kau tidak ingin makan hidangan penutup" tanya Lee sekali lagi.

" Tidak" sekali lagi Sora jawab dengan singkat tanpa melihat lee yang sedang curi-curi perhatian.

"Sora-chan, boleh kah aku meminta no hp mu " Kini Lee mulai memberanikan diri meminta no Hp Sora.

" Tidak" Kali ini bukan Sora yang menjawab melainkan si Bungsu Sabaku, yang dari tadi merasa risih melihat Lee yang berusaha menggoda Sora.

"kenapa Kau yang menjawab ?" tanya Lee yang merasa kesal karena usha PDKT malam Horor itu terganggu oleh Gaara.

" Bagaimana Sora-chan Boleh tidak" Kali ini tampang lee mulai memelas dengan mata Puppy eyes No Jutsu mirip Naruto.

" Tidak" sekali lagi Sora menjawab dengan kata yang Sama, sehingga membuat dada Lee terbelah dengan tidak elitnya.

Sementara Gaara dari tadi terus memperhatikan gadis di samping Lee, dia hanya tersenyum kecil melihat betapa anggun nya gadis itu saat rambutnya di kibaskan oleh angin pantai malam itu, tapi sayang di balik ke indahan itu terdapat rahasia besar yang membuat Gaara semakin tertarik pada Sora.

"Sora-chan di sini kau ternyata" terdengar suara khas milik si raven pantat ayam memanggil adik nya.

"Aniki,ohayou" jawab Sora tanpa ekspresi.

" Apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sora sambil mengingat kembali percakapannya pada kakak nya tadi siang,

 **FLASHBACK**

"Aniki " panggil Sora pada kakak nya yang dari tadi hanya terdiam menatap Laut luas di hamparan mata Onyx nya itu.

"Hn"

"kau marah pada ku "

"Hn"

"Jawab Nii-chan" bujuk Sora

"menurut mu"

"Gomen Nii-chan" sambil menunduk ke arah pasir yang bermain di punggung kaki nya sora terbayang akan kejadian pagi itu. Dengan memberanikan diri ia kembali ingin bertanya pada aniki nya itu ,namun itu terhenti saat dia melihat linangan air mata menetes sedikit tidak banyak-banyak di pipi pemuda Uchiha yang selalu menjaga Image nya di depan semua orang.

"Sora, kau harus katakan semua nya"

"….." diam tanpa jawaban

"cukup sudah Itachi Nii dan Aniki mu ini kehilangan mu dari kecil"

"…" lagi lagi sora diam

"Aku sangat menyayangi mu Sora chan"

"…" diam lagi

"kau juga harus cerita pada kami apa sebenarnya terjadi"

"Tapi Aniki…aku…" Perkataan Sora terpotong saat jari telunjuk sasuke menutup Bibirnya.

"Aku akan melindungi mu" janji Sasuke. sepasang mata onyx itu kini menatap mata Sendu milik sora yang seakan tidak akan punya niat bicara jujur mengenai semua ini.

"Haik…" jawab Sora

 **ENDFLASHBACK**

Kemudian Semua teman2nya sudah berkumpul dan membuat sebuah lingkaran mengelilingi api Unggun, semua sudah duduk rapi di tempat masing-masing. Sementara Sora masih berdiri di belakang mereka,merasakan detak jantungnya berdegup begitu kencangnya pada malam itu. Sebuah rahasia yang ia tutup rapat2 kini harus terbuka. dia masih belum percaya apakah teman2nya dapat di percaya, atau malah nanti mengkhianatinya, atau mereka yakin dapat membantu ku, atau jangan -jangan nyawa mereka akan terancam bila aku bersama mereka.

lagi-lagi itu yang masih berada dalam fikiran Sora, Kemudian teman-temannya mengarahkan pandangan penuh rasa penasaran. Rahasia apa yang akan di ketahui oleh mereka.

"Sora, duduk lah jangan takut, ayo…." bujuk NAruto yang Sok Cool malam itu. tapi malah di beri deathglear pada Sasuke dan Neji.

"Hn" kemudian Sora melangkah dan mengambil tempat di…..

"Hah" Gaara terkejut saat Sora lebih memilih duduk di samping nya dari pada di samping Sasuke, padahal Sasuke udah menyediakan tempat yang lapang seluas lapangan buat sora duduk, _# hm memang nya mau maen bola_

"Kenapa ?" Tanya sora yang melihat ekspresi gak Elit ke teman2nya dengan mulut cengok kayak gagagk nya Itachi.

"KKAAAANNNNNN BEETULLLLL DUGAAAN KUUUU MEREKKKAA PACARANNNNN" Teriak Lee penuh dengan api dan rasa kecemburuan mengelilingi kepala dan hati nya beserta mata bulat mirip bakso mas Panji di samping Kampus Authors.

" hei hei sudah Sora cuma duduk dekat Gaara" Ucap Naruto sok mendamaikan.

"Sudah hentikan ayo kita lanjutkan manggang ayam nya" Ucap neji dengan tampang stoicknya, kemudian semua gubrak dengan Kaki di atas kepala di bawah.

"Hei,Hei,,Naruto nii sudah lah ayo kita dengarkan apa yang ingin Sora sampaikan" Ucap Sakura yang dari tadi sudah mengepal tangannya.

KEmudian Suasana yang Gaje tadi berubah menjadi kondusif dan semua mata menatap Sora semua termasuk Si merah yang mempunyai mata jade dan tato "Ai" di dahiya menambah kesan Horor malam itu buat Sora.

"heemmmmm,….baik baik akan ku ceritakn" ucap Sora dengan penuh malas malas

"Lalu" Ucap semua berbarengan.

" heemmmm aku ini Pimpinan Deathfather " ucap Sora santai tanpa Ekspresi.

"HHUAAAAAAPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak teman2 nya dengan gaya tidak elit bin gaje dengan mulut ternganga kecuali sasuke dan Gaara.

"Ketua Deathfather ? Deathfather itu apa?" tanya Tenten

"Organisasi setingkat detektif, tapi punya wewenang membunuh atau membantai bagi penjahat kelas kakap"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH giituuuu" sekali lagi ngomong secara bersamaan kecuali 2 pria tadi.

" Lalu misi sebenarnya apa" Tanya Sakura kali ini mulai serius.

" Pembunuh bayaran" jawab Sora Santai.

"…" Semua MAsih diaam dan " KKKYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PEMBUNUH BAYARAN" teriak semua dengan gaya gaje dan kurang elit kecuali 2 laki2 tadi.

" Apa motivasi memasuki dan menjadi Ketua" tanya Shikamaru kayak polisi lagi interogasi mangsanya.

" Uchiha Company, dan seluruh aset Uchiha termasuk keluarga Uchiha" lagi2 Sora jawab santai.

Deg

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari adiknya itu. " Sora" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan dan mata nya perlahan lahan menatap Sora dengan Sharingan merah banget matanya. yang di tatap bukan nya takut malah ngeluarin seringaian, dan balik membalas tatapan mata kakak nya dengan Sharingan.

"katakan Sora !" kali ini sasuke mulai Emosi dengan kediaman adiknya yang membisu, namun si adik yang ditatap malah membalas tatapan mata Aniki nya dan.

PLAK

sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi gadis bersurai Hitam itu , dari mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan merah kental mirip warna baju yang ia pakai.

"SASUKE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" Hardik Gaara sambil mendorong Sasuke menjauhi Sora.

"Bukan Urusan mU Sabaku" kini Sasuke penuh dengan Amarah.

"Uchiha" bentak Gaara"

" Sabaku" jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah

" Pantat ayam" balas Gaara

"PAnda merah" Balas Sasuke begitu selanjutnya Sampai Sakura menjitaki ke 2 orang yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Sementara Sora masih mengeluarkan Darah dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Kasar sekali kau Aniki" ucap Sora yang membuat semua yang ada di tempat terhenyak bisu.

"kau tidak tau apa2 tentang aku Aniki, kau berjanji akan melindungi ku dan menyayangiku tapi kau…."

"Ssoo ssoooraa" ucap bibir sasuke dengan gemetaran merasakan di lubuk hatinya ada sebuah penyesalan teramat dalam.

" _Uchiha Sasuke, sekaligus Nii san ku, aku memasuki organisasi hitam ini hanya untuk melindungi Klan ku, awalnya aku hanya ingin melindungi Klan ku saja dari pembunuhan berantai ala Mafia kejam di Koskow, tapi aku berubah fikiran bukan hanya Klan ku melainkan rumah ku, Konoha , Suna ,Iwa, Kirigakure semua berbondong2 melindungi Negara masing2 dan petinggi nya. Mereka takut di jajah kembali, mereka takut jika keluarga mereka mati, pada akhirnya mereka yang berpotensi memlih masuk ke organisasi hitam ini dari pada menjadi alat negara. Kau tau sendiri Aniki, kami mempererat hubungan kami dengan petinggi negara dengan mengharapkan dukungan dan kerja sama dia antara mereka, walaupun kami ini adalah pembunuh bayaran, yang di bayar untuk membunuh mafia brengsek. Tapi itu kau salah artikan Aniki, kau mempermalukan aku di hadapan teman2 mu, kau menamparkan tamparan ke dua mu setelah terakhir kita berpisah dulu gara2 aku menghancurkan salah satu hadiah dari pacar mu yang tak ku sukai dulu, kini kau mengulang kembali_ "

Ucap Sora yang saat itu penuh darah pada hidung dan mulutnya dan masih mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Sasuke, yang membuat sasuke merasa hancur hati nya sampai dia tidak bisa berkata apa2, dan teman2 nya sampai ada yang mengeluarkan air mata nya dan terhenyak mendengar pengakuan dari adik bungsu Uchiha.

" **_MEMANG AKU INI PEMBUNUH ANIKI, SELAMA AKU TIDAK BERADA DI KONOHA, TAPI AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBUNUH MAFIA BRENGSEK ITU SAJA, KAU TAU ANIKI GARA-GARA MEREKA LAH TOU-SAN HAMPIR CELAKA, TAPI KAU TAK TAHU PERSAINGAN BISNIS YANG SALAH PADA TOU-SAN PADA SAAT ITU. NAMUN KAU TAU ANIKI, AKU LAH ORANG YANG MEMBUNUH KAKAK DARI TOUSAN, KAKAK YANG INGIN MEMBUNUH ADIKNYA, AKU SEBAGAI ANAK TOUSAN FUGAKU UCHIHA TIDAK AKAN RELA BILA TOU-SAN DI KHIANATI DAN DI RAMPAS NYAWANYA"_**

teriak Sora dengan penuh penekanan saat itu sehingga menyadarkan Kakak kembar kesayangannnya itu.

" Kau tau Aniki, aku pergi dari rumahh bukan untuk menjauh dari mu dan mencari suasana baru, melainkan mencari ilmu kemiliteran dan pertahanan negara Sunagakure agar aku dapat melindugi semua, meskipun aku bukan seorang presiden, tapi sebagai warga konoha aku punya hak melindunginya" Ucap Sora dengan nada yang semakin lama semakin layu dan pelan. Kini dia berdiri dan menatap semua teman nya yang melihat nya dengan tatapan tak percaya dan tangisan. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kakak nya yang terdiam membisu. Sasuke yang menatap adiknya pergi berlalu, meninggalkan nya tanpa bayangan sama sekali dan menghilang.

" Gaara " Sapa Temari pada adiknya yang juga diam mematung.

"Hn" jawab Gaara

"Sunagakure"

"Ia, Jadi Sora…." Kemudian Gaara diam tanpa melanjutkan pembicaraan tapi setelah itu Sasuke berteriak

"SSSOOORAAAAAA"

malam itu menjadi malam yang kelabu buat Sora dan teman2nya, tidak ada canda tawa dari NAruto, tidak ada suara mengelegar sakura dan Ino, tidak ada suara genit Sai dan tidak ada Suara Sang Panda mata jade itu.

To be Continued


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

 **(PERUBAHAN)**

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

By : Near

Pagi itu di Konoha High School tampak seperti biasanya, Usai libur pekan seluruh Siswa mulai masuk menjlani aktivitas masing-masing. Seperti biasanya setiap pagi seluruh Fansgirl Geng Uzumaki ini telah menanti di depan gerbang menunggu pria-pria tampan ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Sai, Hyuga Neji, dan satu lagi Si stay cool si muka tenang Sabaku No Gaara. Mereka rela pagi2 datang lebih awal hanya demi si 7 cowok kece ini.

" Kyyaaaaaaaaa, Naruto-Kun"

"Sasuke-Senpai"

"Gaaara-Kun"

"Kyaaaaaaaa Kiba, a.k.a Neji, saaiiiiiiiiiiiii"

" Mereka semakin hari semakin tampan ya"

sambil memakirkan mobil-mobil mewah mereka, masih sempat sempatnya mereka jual tampang dan memberi senyum sumringah kepada gadis2 KHS. Contohnya saja Naruto, dia melambaikan tangan Tan nya kepada semua gadis2 yang menyambut mereka dan memberikan Kiss jarak jauh ala Naruto.

"Kyyyaaaa, Naruto -kun dia sangat ramah, Senpai…."

Ya mereka sebenarnya wajar si di Idolakan satu sekolah hingga sekolah tetangga mereka, mereka termasuk anak2 yang terpandang mandiri, meskipun mereka anak orang kaya tapi mereka memiliki jumlah prestasi di bidangnya, salah satu contohnya mereka mewakili KHS dalam perlombaan Basket se Internasional di Eropa.,… Hebatkan, apa gak banyak fans nya _#Author Di tabok Reader._

Berselang setelah geng Uzumaki datang, muncul lah Gang Sakura, bukan karena ada sakura namanya sakura , melainkan isi geng ini adalah wanita penyuka bunga sakura, Seperti Uzumaki sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, dan Sabaku Temari, dia adalah kakak dari Gaara-kun, _# lho kok seangkatan, ia dulu Temari sempat kecelakaan jadi nganggur 1 tahun. alasan Author._

" Nii-Chan cepet kali si bawa mobilnya, aku kan gak bisa ngejer" rengek Sakura pada NIi san nya Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, tapi mau nunggu teman2 nya, masa aku harus nunggu, banci dong" cibir Naruto sambil mencolek pinggang Sasuke.

"Doobeee, Baka" hardik Sasuke yang merasa di permalukan oleh calon kakak iparnya nanti.

"hahahahahhahhahah, Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" ajak Tenten.

Kemudian mereka tertawa renyah , sambil cerita-cerita tenntang ke konyolan yang di lakukan naruto pada sakura saat di rumah, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa Cemburu, bukan Cemburu karena Cinta melainkan cemburu tentang keakraban dari kakak adik.

"GGyaaaaaaaaa dia datang, dia datang,, si cantik penyelamat kita…." Ucap segerombolan gadis2 Khs dan siswa KHs yang kaum cowok tentunya lebih riuh.

" Waaahhhhh dua hari tidak jumpa dengannya terasa rindu ya, padahal libur pekan" ucap salah satu Siswa cowok KHS, memuji orang yang baru datang. Tampak dengan sudah ahli nya dia memarkirkan mobil Camry Biru dongker itu dengan mulusnya dan juga gesit , melngigat semua yang memandang nya berdecak kagum.

"kkkyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Sora -chan" teriak seluruh siswa KHS, Sora terkenal karena aksi heroiknya mengeluarkan Siswa yang paling di takuti di KHS karena ulah nya yang meresahkan dan penggunaan Narkoba. Seluruh Siswa dan Siswi KHS menyukainya, karena dia putri bungsu sang pemilik sekolah, sekaligus kecantikan dan keramahannya membuat orang mudah beradaptasi dengannya, kepopulerannnya sama seperti geng Sakura dan Geng Uzumaki.

"Haiii, Sora Chan Morning" sapa Naruto dan Kiba sok Narsis.

kemudian Sora datang mengahmpiri mereka dan cuma berkata "Hn" kemudian dia menatap tajam mata sasuke dan setelah itu pergi berlalu masuk ke dalam gedung KHS. Sementara teman2nya cuma diam bisu 1000 kata. mereka memaklumi, mungkin karena kejadian di pantai itu.

Saat Sora melangkahkan kaki masuk ke Gerbang gedung Utama, dia telah di tunggu oleh 2 pria berbadan tegap dan sangar memakai jas dan pakaian serba hitam termasuk kacamata dan kulitnya, menghadang Sora dan teman2nya untuk masuk.

"Selamat Pagi Nona " sambil membungkukan badan, menghormati Sora.

"Hn"

"Maafkan kami sehingga kami, datang ke tempat aktivitas anda, tapi Sekarang saya akan memberi tahu kabar buruk Nona-sama"

"Hn, Apa ?"

"Salah satu Kasino kita di serang Mafia Nona" ucap pria hitam itu bernama Baki.

"Bersihkan saja mereka, jangan sampai ada tersisa, kalau perlu bakar saja kasino nya beserta mafia nya"

lalu Sora pergi meninggalkan 2 orang lelaki itu, mereka adalah salah satu ajudan Sora, kalo bahasa kerennya Asisten. Sementara itu Naruto dan kawan2nya cengok mendengar apa yang barusan mereka dengar, kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah Sora dan menggapai tangannya.

" Sora chan apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Apa ?"

" Kau tadi seenaknya berbicara seperti itu, di tempat umum kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, lagian kalaian tau semua tentang aku, sementara itu nii chan ku juga tidak perduli" ucap Sora sambil melirik Sasuke.. padahal di hati nya dia tidak ada niat untuk marah dengan sasuke. lagi pula dia juga sadar diri, wajar sasuke marah atas tindakannya selama ini.

"Hah, Sora, kau jangan begitu dia kakak mu." Naruto memberi Nasihat.

" Gomen" ucap Sora lirih.

tEettt ttett tettttt

bel telah berbunyi seluruh siswa masuk kembali ke dalam kelasnya masing2. Sementara Sora duduk di Samping Gaara dekat jendela, memang di situ tempatnya semenjak dia masuk jadi anak baru kemudian dia hanya menatap langit dan awan2 yang berarak sambil menunggu guru datang hem membosankan.

" Sora" Ucap Gaara

"Hn"

" Apa yang kau fikirkan" tanya Gaara mencairkan suasana yang membeku, hm gak biasanya dia begitu.

"memikirkan mu" Ucap Sora asal-asalan.

"Hm, kau merayu ku, " Ucap si Mata Jade itu.

"Tidak"

"Lalu" ucap Gaara heran, Kemudian gadis itu menatap mata emerlad itu, sekilas dia kagum dengan lingkaran hitam yang ada di sekeliling matanya membuat pria itu terkesan Cool dan tenang.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan Onyxmu, mau menggodaku ?" kali ini Gaara to the point.

"Tidak" ucap Sora singkat.

"Hm"

"Hanya saja jika aku ada masalah… dekat dengan mu, semua menjadi mencair" ucap Sora lirih dan pelan menjawabnya.

Deg

Jantung Gaara saat itu seakan mau berhenti, dia berfikir debaran apa ini, apakah dia hanya iseng aja berkata seperti itu, atau hanya mengisi kekosongan. Tapi mengapa aku gugup. Batin Gaara saat itu kontroversi.

"Hey kenapa diam" Ucap Sora

"Hn, tidak ada"

"WWoooooyyyy hari ini Bapak Orochimaru gak jadi masuk, karena beliau ada rapat" Tereak Naruto sang ketua kelas sekaligus ketua geng Uzumaki.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura sumringah.

"emang kamu aja biasa berduaan jidat aku juga bisa, ia kan honey Sai" ucap Ino tak mau kalah. kemudian mereka mendekat ke pacar mereka masing2, memang saat itu geng uzumaki dan Sakura 1 lokal.

"Sakura-chan ini masih jam pelajaran jangan paacaran" Cibir Naruto.

"Hm,,,Naruto Nii kan Senpai gak datang," Ucap Sakura sok ngambek.

"Hmm, Hinata chan aku duduk di sebelah mu ya" kemudian Naruto mengalih pembicaraan pada adiknya dan mendekati kekasihnya.

Sementara itu…

"Wwooooiiiii, Sabaku No Gaara lagi PDKT dengan Sora-chan" kini giliran Kiba yang tereak, ternyata Kiba yang duduk di belakang Sora dan Gaara berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sementara yang di Gosipkan Gubrak.

"Aaaappaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tiba2 Lee yang dari kelas sebelah sudah datang ke kelas Sora.

"Sora-chan, jangan mau di rayu anak pasir ini" ucap Lee

BLETAK

sebuah jitakan dari Gaara mendarat di kepala Lee.

"Sudahlah, kembali saja ke kelas mu" Ucap Kiba sambil menyeret Lee secara tidak elit. Kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah.

"Nii Gaara , kau menggoda adik Sasuke kun" Goda Ino, yang saat itu menjadi heboh karena ulah usilnya Kiba, sang anggota Uzumaki.

"Hati-hati Gaara, kau akan berhadapan dengan Teme" Sindir NAruto

Dreetttttttttttttttt…. sebuah Hp layar 4 inch merek terkenal ( di baca Apple) punya Sora kini bergetar menandakan ada PEsan yang baaru saja masuk.

1 Message

 _To : Sora_

 _'Gomen, Sora-chan atas malam itu'_

 _from : Sasuke_

"Hn, Nii chan " Sora yang membuka isi pesannya. Ternyata itu dari kakak nya yang duduk di seberang sana sedang memperhatikannya walau dengan pacar nya saat ini.

Dreeetttttttttttttttttttttttttt, Kini giliran hp sasuke yang bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _To : Sasuke_

 _'sejak kapan aku tidak memaafkan tingkah jengkel mu, aku selalu memaafkan dari kita kecil, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya'_

Dreeetttttttttttttttttttttttttt, Kini giliran hp Sora lagi yang bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

 _To : Sora_

 _'Arigatao'_

"Hn" Kemudian Sora menutup kembali slide percakapannya dengan Sasuke dan kembali menatap langit Biru.

"Hei, Sabaku, jangan macam2 dengan adik ku, sementang adik ku duduk di samping mu" Hardik sasuke dari seberang Bangku.

"eh" Ucap Temari, Sora, Sakura,Ino bersamaan.

"Ada apa dengan adik ku" ucap Temari tidak rela adik kesayangannya di gituin.

"tidak ada" ucap Sasuke.

Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum saja menatap Sasuke yang tidak fokus ke Sakura. Kemudian Gaara berdiri dari kursi nya dan.

" Kami hanya berteman, seperti aku dengan mu tidak boleh" ucap Gaara

"Tcih, asalkan yang kau ucapkan benar Gaara" kata Sasuke dengan mendeathglare Gaara dengan mata Onyxnya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat pemandangan yang sudah biasa mereka lihat. seperti persaingan dalam kelas, persaingan kepopuleran, persaingan kecerdasan , dan terutama persaingan percintaan saat itu mereka memperebutkan Sakura, namun Sakura memilih Sasuke, dan itu tidak membuat Gaara sakit hati dan mencoba menjalaninya dengan hati tegar melihat orang yang di cintainya bersama sahabatnya. Tapi kini ada sesuatu yang lain yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya , sama ketika pada sakura, namun bukan pada Sakura melainkan pada Sora bahkan lebih. Kemudian sesekali dia melihat gadis itu dengan kuping tersumbat earphone di tellinganya. Mungkin dengan maksud tujuan agar dia tidak dapat mendengar kebisingan yang sedang terjadi pada saat itu.

TTTEeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **Di kantin Konoha High School**

"Sora, chan ayo duduk di sini" Tawar Sakura sudah menyediakan Kursi khusus untuk adik iparnya nanti.

"Hm, Arigatou Sakura-Nii " Ucap Sora dengan senyun super Manisnya ngalah-ngalahin senyum Sai. Sementara Sai keselek batu saat Authors banding2kan senyum nya ama Sora.

TAp

Gaara datang dengan semangkuk cup kecil berisi puding cherry. dan meletakannya di atas nampan makan Sora.

"He, Gaara-kun ?" tanya Sora heran dengan apa yang di lakukan Gaara barusan

"Hn, makanlah itu stok terakhir, kulihat tadi kau kecewa tidak mendapatkannya, jadi aku membaginya untuk mu"

"Tapi Gaara-kun, ini kan punya mu ? ujar Sora merasa Sungkan.

"Tidak apa2 Sora chan bukannya kau suka Pudding Cherry" Kata Gaara dengan senyuumannya yang cool, hingga membuat siswi KHS yang sedang makanmenjadi meleleh, dan Geng nya pada cengok, jarang2 Gaara mau senyum dengan gadis.

"Ayoooo Kitaaa makan, Selamat makan" Ujar Naruto yang seakan tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi, karena dia sudah sangat lapar dan lapar itu saja yang ada di fikirannya.

"Arigataou Gaara-Kun" Ucap Sora lirih dengan Pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Hm " ucap Gaara singkat Sementara sakura hanya melihat Sora dan Gaara saling perhatian dan itu membuat nya agak sedikit cemburu, karena setidakknya Sakura pernah di perhatikan seperti itu pada Gaara.

"Sakura-chan apa yang kau lamunkan ayo makan" Tiba2 Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ini" Kemudian Sasuke tiba2 menyuapin Sakura dengan sepotong Chiken pop ke mulut Sakura, Sontak saja Sakura terkejut tidak biasanya Uchiha satu ini seperhatiian itu. Sementara teman2 geng nya pada Gubrak ,karena terlalu banyak kejutan.

"arigataou Sasuke -Kun" semburat merah di pipi Sakura karena merasa tersanjung saat Sasuke seperhatian itu pada Sakura.

Sementara itu Sai, Shikamaru, NAruto, dan Neji tidak mau kalah mereka juga menyuapi kekasih masing2, karena takut nanti mereka juga tidak bisa romantis, Sementara Ino,temari, hinata dan Tenten juga terkejut. ada apa sebenarnya, mengapa semua ikur2an kemesraan Sasuke, sehingga seluruh Siswa KHS yang lagi makan ikutan Gaje, melihat aksi Romance kaum Keren itu. Lain lagi dengan Kiba, karena lagi Single hanya akamaru anjing kesayangannya yang imut dan kecil menggemaskan itu lah iya suapin. Sontak saja teman2nya yang melihat aksi Nista sang jones hanya Sweatdrop gak elit.

"Heh, Gaara kun ada apa ke…" belum selesai Sora berbicara Gaara tiba2 mengelap Bibir si bungsu Uchiha itu dengan tissue.

"Hn, ada noda makanan di bibir dan pipi mu, hati 2 makannya Sora chan" Ujar Gaara. Sementara itu yang lain cuma cengok melihat aksi Romance sang pria panda mereah itu. Langsung Saja Sasuke , Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai ikut2an ngelap pipi sang pacar, sementara Kiba, ya sudah tau pasti ngelapin akamaru.

"Hn kenapa dengan Kalian" tanya Gaara melihat aksi konyol teman2nya itu, yang membuat Siswa KHS jadi iri dengan pacar2 mereka karena di perhatikan se romance itu.

"Hhahahahahaha tidak apa apa kok Gaara emang nya kamua aja yang bisa kayak gitu, kami pun juga bisa " Cibir Sai dengan senyuman mautnya yang membuat Ino menggelepar seketika, maklumlha ino jatuh cinta lewat senyumnya Sai.

"Oh" ujar Gaara.

"Gaara " panggil sasuke

"Hn"

"Setelah ini Kita ke atas atap"

"iya"

Berikutnya mereka melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka, sementara yang lain hanya bingung kenapa Gaara saja yang di ajak, tapi mungkin masalah pribadi, mudaha2an tidak terjadi hal yang di inginkan, batin Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

(Persahabatan)

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

By : Near

Angin berhembus lumayan lembut, mengibasi Rambut raven pria itu, dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan membiarkan angin mempermainkan rambut indah dan baju KhS yang ia kenakan, Mata onyxnya hanya tertuju pada semburat awan putih yang berarak di langit sana, sehingga awan itu menyembunyikan sang mentari kala siang itu. seperti halnya si bungsu sabaku ia hanya terpaku mengamati burung2 yang terbang bebas di atas langit, rambut merah blood nya ia biarkan di permainkan angin, mata emerald nya terasa sendu dan di hiasi eyeliner hitam melingkari matanya. Dan Tato"Ai" di dahi nya yang melambangkan kesan perasaan nya selama dia hidup. Kedua lelaki tampan itu hanya terpaku diam 1000 bahasa hingga Gaara membuka pembicaraan.

"ada apa kau mengajak ku ke sini ?" Ujar Gaara yang masih fokus menikmati aksi kejar2an burung diatas langit sana.

" Kau lihat burung itu Gaara ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn"

" Dulu kita seperti itu, saling bersaing dan kejar2an untuk menjadi yang terbaik, sampai suatu hari kita bersaing untuk merebut hati Sakura"

"Lalu" Tnya si pemilik mata jade itu sambil menatap onyx yang dari tadi membicarakan hal masa lalu.

"Dan Samapai sekarang pun kita masih menjadi sahabat" kini Sasuke mulai menatap tajam mata Emerald sahabatnya itu.

"Hn"

"Kenapa, Hn?" Tanya Sasuke yang merasa ceritanya tidak di anggap.

"lalu kenapa kita bahas masa lalu, terutama Sakura, apa kau masih cemburu pada ku, ? Bukan kah Sakura-san telah memilih mu dan menjadi milik mu? lagi pula Sakura menjaga Jaraknya dengan ku." Ucap Gaara to the point mengenai perkataan Sahabatnya.

"Hn"

"Lalu apa masalah mu ?" Tanya Gaara

"Kita telah berteman sejak SD, Kita bertujuh selalu bersama tapi aku tidak ingin diantara kita saling terpecah" ucap Sasuke lirih

"Aku pun begitu, lantas kenapa kita membicarakan ini berdua?" Kini Gaara membalik kan tubuhnya menghadap si raven itu.

"Tcih, kau masih belum mengerti juga Gaara" kini senyum seringaian muncul di balik wajah Cool Sasuke.

"Sora, Apakah ini tentang Sora ?" ucap Gaara denga seringaian mautnya.

"Hn, kau sudah tau"

"Hm,"

"Sora adik ku." ucap Sasuke dengan meletakan tangan kanan nya kepundak sahabatnya itu.

"Yang dia bilang dia bukan adik mu siapa?" ucapan Gaara seakan mengejek.

"Sebagai kakak aku tak ingin adik ku kecewa"

"Hn"

"Jauhi —- Sora—Gaara-Kun" ucap Sasuke terputus sambil menurunkan tangannya dari atas pundak sahabatnya.

"Tidak" Ucap Gaara santai sambil menatap burung2 yang berterbangan di atas langit yang membuat suasana yang tadi cerah kini tiba2 mendung.

"Aku— Mencintai nya Sasuke-Kun" ucap Gaara to the point mengenai perasaannya saat ini.

"Hn" Sasuke hanya tersenyum sedikit di khiasi mata onyx nya melirik si panda merah itu.

CKLEK

terdengar suara pintu masuk arah atap terbuka, dan sontak saja kedua pria yang dari tadi beradu argumen terkejut. Saat itu keluarlah pria bersurai Kuning dan Rambut nanas di balik pintu itu.

"Ne, Teme kau di sini ? ujar Naruto sambil mengibaskan rambuut kuningnya karena rambbutnya tersangkut sarang laba2 saat mau ke atas atap gedung.

"Huuaaammmm, Suasana di sini menyenangkan ya Naruto, segar penuh angin, dan mendung cocok untuk tidur" Ujar Shikamaru dengan mata sayunya.

"ada apa kalian kemari ? tanya Sasuke

"Hmm, kami mencari mu Teme, karena sepulang sekolah kita akan diskusi di aula antar Osis mengenai Acara Pensi minggu depan.

"Lalu, apa urusannya dengan ku" ucap Sasuke tidak mau tahu.

"Teme baka, kau itu Ketua Osis, sebagai wakil osis yang baik aku mengingatkan mu" keluh NAruto kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan merasa kesal atas ulah teme nya.

"Hn"

"Hei Gaara, Tadi Matsuri mencari mu?" Ucap Shikamaru dengan mata bosannya. Serasa dia sudah terhipnotis dengan cuaca siang itu yang mulai mendung.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku duluan" ucap Gaara sambi melangkah pergi meninggalkan temannya.

" Gaara" panggil Sasuke.

"Hm, ada apa lagi"

"KAu ingat pesan ku ?" ucap Sasuke dengan maju sedikit mendekati Pria panda itu.

" Tidak,—- aku tidak akan menjauhi Sora, kenapa kau melarang ku ? ucap Gaara penuh ketegasan.

"Dia adik ku"

"Lantas kalau dia adik mu kenapa? apa hak mu mengatur hidup ku, ? Kini Gaara mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

" Hei hei ada apa ini kenapa jadi begini" ucap shikamaru merelai.

"Jangan pernah kau sakiti hatinya Gaara" kini suara sasuke mulai mereda.

" Ha…" NAruto ternganga melihat Teme nya mulai memancarkan Ekspresi mengalah, setau dia temenya kan gak mau ngalah.

" Apa pun akan ku lakuakn agar adik ku bahagia," ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penghayatan, Kini Shikamaru dan NAruto hanya menjadi saksi perdebatan ke2 sahabatnya itu.

"Satu lagi Gaara" sela Sasuke pada perkataannya.

" Selesaikan urusan masa Lalu mu dengan Matsuri sebelum kau merebut hati Sora-chan ku " ucap Sasuke dengan senyum seringaian iblis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara

", Kau fikir aku tidak tau segalanya tentang diri mu Gaara, MAtsuri sudah lama menyukai mu dari sejak kita SMP, dan aku harap perempuan itu tidak menjadi penghalang antara Kau dan Sora, aku tau kau juga dekat dengan MAtsuri, tapi sayangnya matsuri menganggap kedekatan kalian itu lebih." Ujar Sasuke menatap tajam mata jade di hadapannya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada , aku hanya memperingatkan saja, dan aku juga ingin melihat seberapa besar perjuangan mu mendapatkan Sora, kau tau kenapa , Sora tidak akan mudah percaya dengan pria selain aku dan Itachi, kemudian apa bila Soora terluka antara kau dan Matsuri AKu tidak segan2 membunuh mu."Kini mata Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi Sharingan, Naruto dan Shikamaru merasakan hawa yang tak mengenakan.

"Hm, Jadi kau mengizinkan ku?" Ucap Gaara

"Tciih …hm, Karena kau sahabat ku Gaara" suasana yang panas saat itu mulai mencair dengan tindakan kedewasaan Sasuke demi hal yang terbaik untuk si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke" Ucap Gaara lirih.

"Aku mempercayai hati adiku nanti kepada mu, aku sadar kau sudah lama berkorban perasaan demi aku dan sakura saat kita masih kelas 1 SMA. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya kau merasakan kesakitan itu. Kini aku ingin memberi sedikit kebahagian untuk mu mencintai adik ku yang keras kepala itu. sama seperti Dobe ku" ucap Sasuke melirik matanya sambil Menyindir NAruto Dobe kesayangannya.

GUBRAK

Sontak saja Naruto dan Shikamaru gubrak ke bawah mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang sok puitis.

"Hei Teme tak usah sok manis" cibir Naruto

"Dobe, Baka" ucap Sasuke mulai kesal, karena dari tadi NAruto terus saja mencibirnya.

PLUK

Sebuah pelukan hangat daari Gaara untuk sasuke, Sasuke merasa terkejut, namun ia tersenyum saat Sahabatnya memeluknya.

"sasuke, —- Arigataou"

"Sama2 Gaara-Kun" Kemudian ke dua orang itu saling berpelukan sementara Shikamaru dan Naruto terharu mereka bersyukur karena ke 2 temannya mulai akur dan menyadari pentingnya sebuah persahabatan. Kini Sasuke mulai menyadari tentang ke egoisannya terhadap teman2nya dan terlebih pada adiknya dia teringat akan Sms yang dikirm Sora padanya saat itu

 _To : Sasuke_

 _Aku selalu memaafkan mu dari dulu semenjak kita kecil, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya_

Dan itu membuat Sasuke berubah fikiran, dia merasa selama ini selalu menganggap musuh adiknya. kenyataanya sekarang adik nya kini mempertaruhkan nyawa demi dia , keluarganya, klannya dan Konoha dengan masuk ke organisasi Hitam itu dan setelah itu yang terpenting adlah melindungi Sora, jika dia dan itachi saja tidak cukup untuk melindunginya, karena Sora memiliki banyak Saingan dan musuh di luar sana, jadi ia ingin melindungi Sora dengan mempercayakan Gaara padanya, dan begitu juga teman2nya.

" Ano Gaara" sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hm, ya"

" Jaga adik ku, Kau tau kan tentang dia pada malam itu, mengenai musuh2 lawan Organisasi mereka."

"Hmn, aku akan menjaganya" Jawab Gaara dengan penuh kepastian.

"Naruto Shikamaru, aku berharap Kalian teman2 ku bisa membantu ku menjaga Sora" Kini Sasuke mulai sedikit permohonan kepada teman2nya.

"BAik lah Teme apa pun demi adik Sora-chan kami akan melindunginya" Ucap nAruto dengan mata berapi2 dan seperti biasa semangat yang tidak pernah putus.

"Sasuke-kun yang terpenting sekarang kita siaga, karena lamabat Laun Sora akan berhadapan dengan musuhnya secara langsung. Mungkin Sekarang Sora aman karena bawahannya turun tangan, tapi aku tidak yakin, apakah Sora akan terus bertahan diam saja melihat bawahannya tewas dan terluka." ucap Shikamaru

" Apa maksudmu " Tanya Sasuke

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakknya, Saat itu aku ingin ke kamar mandi, ku dengar ia sedang berteleponan dengan suara asing, dia mengatakan "

 **Flashback**

"Apa maksud mu, aku harus diam saja Hah" ucap Sora dengan nada tinggi

 _' maaf Nona Sora kami tidak ingin ketua kami terluka' ucap pria seberang san_ a

"Kau hanya bawahan ku, kau tidak berhak mengatur ku"

 _'tapi kami punya hak melindungi ketua kami'_

" Hn, tidak untuk saat ini, jika mereka bertindak di luar batas maka aku akan turun tangan" ucap sora dengan kesalnya.

' _tidak Sora-sama jangan'_

" Sudah lah, ini sudah kewajibanku melindungi kalian, anggota2 ku, aku ketua kalian aku punya hak bertanggung jawab atas nyawa dan keluarga kalian, sekarang aku mohon bertindak sewajarnya menjelang rencana kita rampung"

 _'baikalah Sora sama'_

"Hn" kemudian Sora mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan bawahannya.

 **ENDFLASHBACK**

"Begitulah kira2 yang kudengar" ucap Shikamaru dengan tangan di dagu layaknya detektif Conan.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita akan melindungi Sora chan" Teriak Nartuo dengan semangat.

" Kira2 apa rencana Sora" Ujar Gaara penuh dengan wajah penasaran.

"ntah lah yang penting kita waspada" Ucap shikamru

" sekarang, Ayo kita kembali ke kelas" Ajak Sasuke yang tampang Stoick nya semakin Cool. tapi di hatinya merasa cemas.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

(SANG UZUMAKI)

Disclaimer : Mashasi Kishimoto

By : Near

 **DI RUMAH UZUMAKI NARUTO**

" Sakura-chan ayo Makan…Kaa-san sudah masak" Panggil Naruto dengan suara super merdu nya.

"…."

"SAKURA CHAN" sekali lagi Naruto Tereak tak ada jawaban.

"….."

"Sakura -Chan sekali lagi kau tidak turun untuk makan aku akan telepon Teme" Suara Naruto kini Sudah semakin terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Hmmmmm, Sakura-chan kenapa tak biasanya seperti ini" gumam Naruto kini mulai beradu argumen dengan batinnya." Hmm… lebih baik ku susul saja dia"

Kemudian Naruto pergi menuju kamar adiknya itu yang berada di lantai 3, memang kalo pake logika jarak memanggil dari lantai 1 sampai 3 masih bisa di dengar walau samar2, apa lagi yang manggil Naruto, nggak runtuh aja rumah dari Namikaze Minato aja dah syukur.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura chan ayo makan"

Cklek

kemudian Naruto membuka pintu kamar adiknya yang tidak terkunci.

"Hah, Sakura-chan, kau kenapa ?" dilihatnya sang adik tengah termenung melihat Monitor laptop nya menatap foto Ia bersama Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Nii-chan,sejak kapan di sini" sahut Sakura.

GUBRAK

Kemudian NAruto Gubrak tidak elitnya, pantesan adiknya tidak mendengar suara panggilan khas uzumaki nya ternyata sedang menggunakan Headset merah muda yang di sumbaat di telinganya.

"Hei hei , aku dari tadi memanggil mu dibawah, tapi tidak ada jawaban, makanya ku susul,.. oya,ngomong2 kenapa kau dari tadi melihat foto mereka ? Apa kau punya Masalah dengan Sasuke ?" Tanya NAruto.

"Ng… Nggak ada kok, ayo kita makan" sambil beranjak dari kursi belajarnya.

"Bohong, kau pasti ada masalah, aku kakak mu aku pasti tau raut wajah adik ku senag atau tidaknya" Tutur Naruto

BRUK

Kemudian Sakura Ambruk ke dalam pelukan Naruto, dengan mengeluarkan bening mata yang menghiasi Emerld nya. Sehingga Si Mata Safhire itu hanya merasakan kegelisahan yang di alami adiknya.

" Ceritakan padaku Sakura Chan" bujuk Naruto

"Ng… Naruto " sapa Sakura dan kemudian ia bangkit dari pelukan kakak nya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hm"

"Naruto-Nii, bagaimana dengan keadaan Gaara-Kun"

DEG

NAruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan adik satu-satu nya itu. Tidak biasanya dia menanyakan laki2 lain selain Sasuke.

"Hn, Sakura chan apa yang kau bicarakan, kalau sasuke mendengar dia pasti marah heheheheh" sambil memasang senyum khas 5 jari milik Naruto ia tergelak.

"Aku, hanya ingin tau kabarnya saja" Jawab Sakura.

"Hmmmm, Sakura chan, bukannya kau sudah tau mengenai dia, kalian kan jumpa setiap hari di kelas" jawab NAruto dengan mulut maju ke depan.

"Apa dia mempunyai Wanita yang ia sukai Naruto-Nii" tanya Sakura

"Etto…hmmm kalau itu…" Naruto menjawab dengan ragu2.

"Hmm tidak biasa nya Gaara dingin kepada ku"

"Sakura chan, apa kau lupa kejadian 2 tahun lalu yang mengancurkan hatinya" Tanya NAruto dengan mata terpejam sambil ambruk ke kasur adiknya yang lumayan besar.

"Maksud mu ?"

"Kau menolaknya Sakura chan, lagi pula kau memilih Teme, menurut ku semenjak itu dia mulai bersikap dingin pada mu dan menjauhi mu, karena tak ingin menyakiti Teme, lagi pula kau bahagia dengan Teme "

"I- Itu" Sakura mulai menyadarinya.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau mulai menyadarinya sekarang, setau ku sudah dari dulu dia begitu gara2 kau dengan Teme, lagi Pula dia mulai membuka hati nya untuk si bungsu Uchiha" Jawab NAruto.

"Hah, maksdnya Sora-chan"

"(Naruto ngangguk-ngangguk), LAgi pula Teme mengizinkannya menyukai adiknya. Karena Teme sudah merasa bersalah selama ini tentang hubungan kalian. Kalau menurut ku itu wajar dalam persaingan ada yang kalah dan menang, Lagi Pula" Kata2 Naruto terputus.

"Lagi pula Kenapa?" Tanya sakura merasa Penasaran.

"Lagi pula Cinta Gaara kali ini kelihatannya lebih besar dengan Sora dari pada dengan mu dulu"

"Lalu"

"Waktu siang tadi kami di atap gedung, aku, Teme, gaara dan Shikamaru berkumpul, dan menyaksikan perdebatan Sasuke dan Gaara, diantaranya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, terlebih Sasuke menyuruh Gaara menjauhi Sora, Alhasil Gaara bertekad tidak mau menjauhinya"

"begitukah" Raut wajah Sakura tampak mulai sedih.

"KAu kenapa katakan jujur padaku" Ucap Naruto yang merasa heran dengan adiknya sekarang.

"Hmmm.. Tidak ada Nii-chan hanya saja aku merasa kehilangan sosok Gaara-kun"

"Tapi kau sudah ada Sasuke kan, sudah lah Sakura chan biarkan Gaara bahagia, Toh kau memilih Teme kan"

"(Sakura mengangguk)"

"Sudah lah ayo kita makan, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah menunggu." ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan adiknya

"AKU MENYUKAI GAARA-KUN JUGA KAKAK" tiba2 saja Air mata Sakura berlinang setelah apa yang ia katakan pada NAruto barusan.

"hem, Sakura chan, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Kau harus memilih, sekrang kau memilih sasuke, kau tidak boleh memilih ke2 nya" Nasihat Naruto pada adiknya.

"Tapii….."

"Hem, lebih baik setelah makan kau fokus belajar mu Sakura chan, beberapa bulan lagi kita UAN, Ayo mkan aku sudah lapar" Kemudian NAruto pergi duluan dan meninggalkan adiknya. Di dalam hati Naruto dia merasa iba dengan perasaan adiknya sekarang yang tengah dilema.

.

.

.

 **DI RUANG MAKAN**

uhuk uhuk uhuk

" ya Ampun anaj ini kau seharusnya hati2 kalau makan Naruto" ujar Kushina pada anak laki-laki satu2 ya itu.

"Aku lapar Kaa-san, seharian banyak tugas yang memenuhi kepala ku" Jawab Naruto asal asalan.

" Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu Naruto Sakura" tanya minato pada ke 2 anaknya.

"Baik Tousan" Ucap sakura dengan sendu.

" Kau kenapa sakura apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Minato

" Tidak Tousan hanya sedikit lelah saja" JAwab sakura.

"Oiya Naruto katanya Sora anak dari Fugaku Uchiha sudah kembali ke Konoha?" Tanya Minato

"Iya Tou-san , sekarang ia 1 sekolah dengan kami , bahkan 1 kelas" Jawab Naruto sambil melahap hidangan penutup kue Kukus rasa Jeruk khas buatan Khusina.

"hemmm, begitu ya, Kalau begitu Tou -san harus bertemu dengan nya" Ujar Minato

uhuk uhuk ( nAruto tersedak)

"Untuk apa Tousan" Tanya sakura.

"Dia anak yang baik Sakura sayang" Ucap Khusina

" lalu apa hubungannya" Kini Otak Naruto mulai sedikit nyambung dengan pembicaraan keluarganya.

"Hem, Kalian waktu itu tidak tau, 2 Tahun yang lalu akibat melindungi Klan Uzumaki di Sunagakure dan Kirigakue, dia Hampir Tewas, Ayah sebagai Pimpinan Klan Uzumaki waktu itu hampir putus asa, tapi semenjak ada Sora berjuang dan bertempur dengan Mafia ayah sadar, dia sang Uchiha yang Klannya tidak akur dengan Klan Uzumaki saja mau menolong klan Uzumaki. walau dulu ayah pernah mendengar kabarnya dia kabur dari rumah karena membunuh pamannya yang ingin membunuh Uchiha Fugaku ayahnya" Jawab Minato panjang lebar.

"Heh, Kalau itu kami sudah tau ayah mengenai Mafia, kalau Klan Uzumaki aku tidak tahu," Jawab Naruto.

"hei, dari mana kau tau" sergah Kushina sambil mendelik mata Tajam Naruto.

"Cerita nya panjang Tousan" jawab sakura.

"Begini ceritanya ( ceritanya udah Author ceritain di chap 7)"

.

.

.

.

"APAAA" Minato kaget dengan ekspresi Khas tampannya yang baru saja mendengar cerita NAruto dan Sakura mengenai Sora membantai 2 mata2 mafia.

"Ia Tousan, Sekarang dia menjadi Pemimpin Organisasi terbesar itu" ucap Naruto pada ayahnya.

"Memang, sora dari klan uchiha begitu pesat perkembangnnya." Ucap Khusina tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Ke-kenapa begitu" Tanya Sakura dengan terbata2.

"Ya..iyalah masih umur 18 Tahun, masih kelas 3 Sma sudah menjadi Pemimpin Organisasi Terbesar seperti itu" Ucap Kushina sambil mendelik anaknya.

"Jadi kaasan ingin aku dan Sakura menjadi seperti itu" Ancam NAruto sambil memberi deathglear pada Kaa-san nya.

"Eiiittt JJAANNGAAANNNN !" Teriak Minato.

"heh, kenapa Tousan" Tanya Sakura

"Kalian salah, sebenarnya dia tidak bahagia dengan posisi seperti itu, sebenarnya yang ia inginkan hanya hidup Normal seperti kalian tapi, karena Mengenai Keluarga dan Klan ia harus seperti itu" Tutur Minato menyudahi makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Heh, dari mana Tou-san tau" Tanya naruto.

"Heheheheh iya ia lah diakan cerita ma kaa-san mu waktu perdamaian dan membentuk aliansi antara Uzumaki dan Uchiha" gelak Kushina dengan Bangga nya.

"Hemmm, begitu ya, aku jadi kasihan dengan Sora" Ucap Sakura lirih.

"iya, aku pun begitu, menjadi seperti dia tidak akan bisa hidup tenang, selalu banyak fikiran, di tambah lagi musuh banyak mengincar nyawanya" desih Naruto mulai merunduk sambil menggenggam sendok makan yang iya pegang sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya.

"Baiklah Makan malam kali ini kita sudahi, sakura bantu kaa-san mencuci piring, sementara Naruto bersihkan meja, dan Suami ku tersayang kamu Istrahat ya" Ucap Kushina dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Kaa-san tidak adil" rengek Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memasakan ramen buat kau Lagi Naruto" gertak Kushina.

"Haik..Haikkk" ucap Naruto dengan wajah cemberut nya.

Kemudian sambil membersihkan Meja Naruto masih terbayang wajah Sora saat di tampar di Pantai malam itu, dia merasakan beban begitu berat di pundak Sora, Tapi mengenai itu hanya ayah sora dan Ayah Naruto dan petinggi Organisasi yang tau, 'hemmm ini sungguh tidak adil' bati Naruto berkecamuk, Usai membersihkan meja di bukanya kembali laptop nya dan dilihat foto saat liburan waktu itu. Dilihatnya Foto Sora dan Gaara yang memakai baju couple dadaka itu menjadi sorotan teman2nya, dan dilihat semburat merah di pipi onyx uchiha itu.

" Kau, begitu Tegar Sora-chan" gumam naruto, kemudian mematikan laptopnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya.

"Hem, kira2 apa yang akan terjadi besok, ' Gumam Naruto sambil memejamkan mata Safhire nya , perlahan-lahan hingga ia tertidur.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11

"Akhirnya aku menemukan mu….." ucap suara baritone di tengah lorong-lorong kelas siang itu.

"Hah…. Kau….." mata Sora saat membelalak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat itu, sosok pria berambut merah dengan wajah baby facenya tersenyum licik, datang dan mendekati tubuh mungil Sora dan mengambil seseuatu benda dan benda itu tak lain adalah Soft gun 992A1 mengarahkan tepat kearah kepala milik gadis bersurai raven itu.

Dan …

.

.

.

.

DDOOORRRRRRRR

 **(FIRASAT)**

 **Sora POV**

"Tidakkkkkkk, hah hah hah hah," teriak ku pagi itu saat terbangun dari mimpi buruk ku, seketika aku langsung meraba bagian kening ku terasa hangat dan penuh dibasahi keringat dingin akibat efek samping dari mimpi buruk ku. Kemudian aku melenggang kan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju cermin rias di kaca lemari ku. Tampaklah tubuh mungil ku terekspos keseluruhan di balik kaca lemari itu, memperlihatkan tubuh indah dengan gaun tidur sutra yang kupakai diatas lutut dan dengan tali satu yang melorot dibawah bahu ku. Rambut hitamku mulai lepek dan basah karena keringat ku bercampur dengan kecemasan ku. Kutatap wajah ku yang seketika pagi itu pucat pasi tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan sakit. Namun sepertinya bukan fisik ku yang sakit, melainkan perasaan takut dan takut merayap di hati dan fikiran ku. Mimpi Itu, Mimpi itu, seakan –akan , akan menjadi kenyataan. Perasaan apa ini.

"Ohayuu adik nii-san " sapa Itachi pagi itu dengan semburat senyum manisnya, di tambah lagi dengan serpihan bekas roti tawar yang masih melekat disekitar pipinya, menambah kesan kawai pada kakak ku pagi itu.

Dan kualihkan pandangan ku kepada saudara kembarku, yang tengah asik menikmati sarapan paginya dengan hikmat.

"Yoo, anak ayah mau sarapan apa?" sapa ayah pagi itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Ada apa ini, ada apa dengan keluargaku pagi ini, semuanya terasa damai dan nyaman, tentram tidak akan ada terjadi sesuatu apa pun. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada diriku hari ini ,seakan –akan aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Ah, aneh… kemudian tak kutanggapi sapaan mereka, setelah menegak segelas susu coklat favorit ku, kemudian ku mulai merangkul tas ransel mini ku , dan beranjak dari kursiku dan meninggalkan keluargaku.

Nampak sekali raut diwajah mereka terkesan terheran akan sikapku pagi ini, namun entah lah entah kenapa aku memposisikan diriku untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan keluarga ku lagi. Ah… perasaan apa ini.

 **Normal POV**

Kemudian setelah Sora selesai menegak segelas susu coklat Favorti nya, segera ia beranjak dari bangku nya dan meninggalkan meja makan tanpa pamit, sesekali ia melirik keluarganya yang berada di meja makan saat itu yang menaruh pandangan heran kepada dirinya.

"Hei, Baka…tidakkah kau mau pamit atau menunggu sebentar" sergah Sasuke yang tengah sibuk mengunyah rotinya.

"Hn, aku bisa pergi sendiri" kemudian Sora melangkah pergi dan mengambil kunci mobil di saku Almamaternya. Langkah kakinya terhenti sesaat, saat handphone nya bergetar dan menunjukan tanda pesan masuk.

"hah, Ini " gumam Sora, seraya masuk kedalam mobil Sport Metalik miliknya dan memacu gas mobilnya dengan cepat keluar dari perkarangan rumahnya yang tergolong sangat Luas itu. Sehingga pengawal gerbang rumahnya kewalahan mendapati mobil Sora yang melaju tiba-tiba sangat cepat. Dan pengawal gerbang itu segera cepat-cepat membuka gerbangnya, takut jika gerbang akan dipaksa buka (baca: Tabrak) oleh putri bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

Itachi yang mengintip prilaku adiknya dibalik tirai jendela rumahnya itu merasa khawatir melihat tingkah adiknya pagi ini.

"sasuke " sapa Itachi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

" Bisakah kau , perhatikan gerak-gerik Sora" sambil meletakan tangannya keatas pundak sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat raut wajah khawatir yang tak biasanya di pancarkan lewat wajah Handsome milik kakaknya itu kini menunjukan sosok tampang memohon kepada dirinya.

"Iya" jawab sasuke singkat kemudian ia melepaskan tangan kakaknya dari pundak nya, kemudian melenggang pergi keluar dari rumahnya.

 _ **Konoha High School 08.00 pagi**_

"baiklah anak-anak kita mulai pelajaran kita pagi ini, mengenai Sejarah Kerajaan Romawi" ucap Kurenai sang guru Sejarah pagi itu.

Sementara pelajaran sedang berlangsung,muncullah Sasuke dibalik pintu, seraya membungkuku kan tubuhnya. " Maaf saya terlambat Sensei"

"ah tidak biasanya kau terlambat Sasuke, ayo segera masuk, pelajaran sudah dimulai " sambil mempersilahkan masuk kemudian Kurenai bertanya lagi pada sasuke " Dimana adikmu ?" tanya Kurenai sambil matanya menatap mata Onyx yang baru sampai itu.

"Hah, bukannnya dia seharusnya sudah sampai di sini" Jawab Sasuke merasa keheranan, sesekali matanya menatap penjuru kelas melihat apakah adiknya ada atau tidak berada dibangkunya. Namun hasilnya nihil ia sama sekali tidak melihat Sora, di samping Gaara. Kebetulan juga Sora duduk disamping Gaara saat itu.

Tak dapat ditemui adiknya di antara para murid-murid, kemudian ia berlari keluar dari ruangan kelas itu dan meninggalkan Guru beserta teman-temannya yang merasa heran. Gaara yang merasa curiga meliahat tingkah Sasuke itu, kemudian mengemas barang-barang nya dan segera keluar mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hei, kamu mau kemana?" bentak Kurenai pada Gaara

"Perut saya Sakit" alasan Gaara, kemudian keluar sambil berlari tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Kurenai selaku guru merasa terhera-heran lagi melihat tingkah muridnya yang diluar batas normal, apa lagi Gaara, katanya perutnya sakit tapi kenapa , ah sudah lah pikir Kurenai kemudian ia melanjutkan mengajar pelajaran, namun apa yang terjadi, Geng Uzumaki yakni Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sai segera keluar menyusul Gaara dan Sasuke tanpa pamit dan itu membuat Kurenai selaku guru merasa kesal seakan tidak dihargai.

"APA ADA LAGI YANG INGIN KELUAR, BERANI KELUAR TAMAT RIWAYAT KALIAN" Ancam Kurenai kepada sisa murid yang berada dalam ruangan kelas itu, yang dimana Kurenai terkenal sebagai guru terkejam kedua setelah Tsunade.

 **Di Dermaga Chiba 08.30**

Sebuah mobil Sport Metalik mengerem laju mobilnya, dan didalam nya keluar sosok pelajar dengan seragam KHS. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sora. Kemudian ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan melihat disekitar sekeliling lingkungan yang terasa tidak asing lagi baginya. Dia melihat kearah seluruh penjuru, mengamati apa yang akan ia temui , mencari seseorang yang telah mengirim ia pesan pagi ini untuk datang ke Dermaga Chiba.

"Yo, Sora chan Ohayou" ucap Pria bersuara Baritone dengan memakai seragam yang sangat rapih lengkap dengan Jas Hitam dan dasi Hitam yang menghiasi tubuh kekar pria itu. Diturunkannya topi Vedora yang ia kenakan saat itu dan menunjukan wajahnya kehadapan Sora.

"Hah, Tidak Mungkin Kau" Sora terkejut melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya saat itu. Ya, dia adalah Akasuna Sasori seorang gangster Mafia yang terkenal akan kekejaman dan kerakusan keserakahannya pada uang. Yang membuat Sora terkejut bukanlah mengenai tampilan fisik maupun status riwayat pria itu, melainkan yang membuatnya Terkejut adalah mengapa Sasori masih hidup, siingat Sora, dialah yang telah membunuh dan memastikan bahwa pria itu sudah mati ditangannya.

"Yo, Terkejut ya, … heran….? Mengapa aku masih hidup" ucap Sasori dengan senyum Evilnya. Rambut merah bersurai itu bergerak-gerak berayun-ayun lembut oleh angin, tatapan tajam mata sepasang manusia itu menghiasi suasana pagi itu. Kemudian Sasori melangkah maju mendekati Sora yang terperangah , yang merasa tidak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya untuk sekali lagi.

Saat itu juga tiba-tiba sora jatuh berlutut, seraya mengeluarkan sesakan nafas yang tertahan didadanya dan cucuran keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti gadis ini, tidak tahu apa sebabnya ia merasakan amat ketakutan mengahadapi pria di depannya ini.

Kembali lagi ke Sasori, ia merasa puas melihat gadis itu berlutut menahan rasa ketakutan yang sekarang menghinggapi diri gadis itu, kemudian ia mendekati gadis itu dan mulai berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sora. Dan tangan kirinya hinggap ke pundak Sora dan tangan kananya kini mulai merangkul dagu Sora. Ia melihat dimata gadis itu penuh dengan aura ketakutan yang sangat mengerikan saat melihat dirinya.

Lalu diraihnya dagu Sora dan ia mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Sora perlahan-lahan. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir mungil gadis itu dengan cepat, yang membuat si pemilik bibir itu kaget akan perlakuan yang barusan ia terima. Entah setan apa yang tengah melanda Sora, tubuhnya merasa mati, tak dapat dikendalikan, ia hanya bisa menatap mata onyx milik Sasori dan hanya bisa merasakan ciuman yang hangat kini di berikan Sasori kepadanya.

"Hem, manis rasa Strawberry" ucap Sasori sambil melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir gadis ia membisikan sesuatu ke telinga gadis yang barusan ia rebut ciumannya.

"Aku, tidak akan melepaskan mu, dan kupastikan Kau akan ….. "

Sejurus kemudian mata sora terbelalak seakan akan , ia hanya merasa terdiam kaku dan tak berdaya mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan pemuda itu. Setelah menyampaikan nya kemudian pria itu berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Sebelum pergi Sasori menyampaikan sesuatu dengan hiasan senyum dibibirnya.

"Sora, perasaan takut yang kau alami sekarang adalah nyata, dan aku akan terus datang untuk menakuti mu sampai kau lelah Sora, dan aku sekarang hidup dan ingat ini bukan mimpi"

Setelah ia selesai menyampaikan pesannya, kemudian Sasori pergi berlalu meninggalkan Sora yang penuh dengan rasa takut, Sora masih dalam posisi berlutut, tangan nya meremas rok mini seragamnya, dan sesekali mata indahnya mengeluarkan linangan bening air mata yang sangat rapuh, dan air itu jatuh membuat garis aliran pada pipi ranum miliknya. Angin masih saja bermain dengan rambutnya yang bergerai dengan indahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan suasana hati yang ia rasakan kali ini sama seperti kejadian Silam.

"Sialan Kau Sasori, Kesal" gerutu Sora, yang kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi berlutut nya dan memegang bibirnya, ia kesal karena ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh pria seperti Sasori.

"SIAALAN KAU SASORII" teriak Sora sekencang-kencangnya kepada pemuda yang telah berlalu itu, ia pun merasa heran kenapa ia tidak melawan saat diperlakukan seperti tadi, kenapa ia hanya terikat dan terbelenggu oleh rasa ketakutan terhadap pria itu.

'kenapa,kenapa,,,KENAAPAAA' Jerit Sora Dalam Hati sambil sesekali ia memgang dadanya yang terasa sakit, sakit dan sangat sakit.

To be Continued

 _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sora ? siapakah sosok Sasori ?_


	12. Chapter 12

PART 12

Siang itu mentari bersinar dengan lembutnya di kota Konoha, tepatnya berada di Villa mewah milik kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Burung-burung menari dengan lincahnya diantara dedaunan pohon-pohon yang mulai menunjukan kegersangan. Daun-daun yang mulai berguguran menandakan akan tiba saatnya musim gugur yang sangat dinantikan.

Dibawah pohon yang rindang itu terdapat sosok tampan putra sulung Uchiha, yang tengah ….

 **Readers** : _Woiii Author jangan banyak-banyak puits deh, to the point aja, malas baca ni….._

 **Authors** _: Iya..iya…_ -_-

Dibawah pohon yang rindang itu, terlihat lah sosok Itachi tengah menikmati duduk santainya serta dikawali beberapa bodyguard di sisinya. Matanya tertuju pada langit dan awan yang sedang berarak diatas sana. Angin seakan-akan senang bermain dengan helaian demi helaian rambut panjang yang terurai milik Itachi. Jujur saja, saat itu fikirannya tengah kacau balau, memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi yang menimpa pada adik bungsunya, yang dimana perubahan sikap yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Di teguknya segelas the lemon segar yang berada di meja sisi kanannya dimana ia duduk saat ini, sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas berat yang seakan-akan ingin meledak di dadanya yang penuh sesak.

.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG

Seketika pandangannya teralihkan oleh suara deringan handphone dibalik sakunnya. Dirogohnya benda mungil yang tak seberapa itu #deathglear Itachi

" _Halo…"_ sapa suara baritone yang berada disebrang sana.

"Halo, juga dengan siapa ?" ujar Itachi menanggapi panggilan tanpa nama yang sekarang tengah berbicara padanya.

" _Ho, Ho, Ho tidak usah terlalu formal bergitu Itachi-Kun… bagaimana dengan kabar mu hari ini?"_

"Ah, baik …."

" _masih ingatkah kau dengan ku Itachi-kun ?"_ Tanya suara misterius di sebrang sana kepada Itachi. _" Oh.. Ayoo lah jangan bilang kalau kau lupa pada kawan lama mu ini ?"_

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, katakan saja siapa dirimu ?" Kini Itachi mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

" _Oh, apakah aku ada salah bicara, sehingga membuat mu emosi seperti itu? Hahhaahhahahah Itachi-Kun"_

"Hn"

" _ **Akasuna No Sasori**_ _, kau masih ingat ?"_

"Ah, kau rupanya… ada angin apa kau menghubungi ku, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar mu" ucap Itachi sambil menepuk dahinya yang tidak ada nyamuk.

" _hahahahaha, kau masih saja perhatian seperti dulu Itachi-kun, kau merindukan ku"_ Goda Sasori

"Wajar saja, aku pasti merindukan teman lama ku, bagaimana kabar mu Sasori ?"

" _Baik, sangat baik"_

"Ah, syukurlah… "

" _Jangan biarkan buruanmu memburu mu"_

"Apa maksud dari perkataan mu Sasori ?" Tanya Itachi yang merasa keheranan dengan topic pembicaraan sasori siang ini.

" _Hahahahah, reaksi mu terlalu berlebihan sobat….aku hanya memerlukan bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan tugas lama ku yang belum ku selesaikan hingga detik ini"_

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi, yang kini mulai tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan yang di sampaikan Sasori.

" _ah, tidak usah terburu-buru… kau akan menikmatinya nanti, ya sudah aku masih banyak pekerjaan, jadi persiapakanlah dirimu Itachi-Kun"_

"Terserah kau saja….. "

.

.

 **TIiiiiTTT**

-XxX-

 **Kediaman Rumah Uzumaki Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat Fugaku dan Mikoto tengah berkunjung ke kediaman rumah Uzumaki.

"Kau ingin segelas coklat panas Fugaku-san" Tawar Minato pada tamu sekaligus sahabat karibnya itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot Minato-san" Ujar Fugaku

"Hmmm… bagaimana dengan kabar putra dan putri mu Kushina ?" Tanya Mikoto

"Oh, Sakura dan Naruto… mereka baik-baik saja, mereka sudah tumbuh besar " Jawab Kushina sambil menyuguhkan Kue kering serta cokalat hangat. " Udara Siang ini, lumayan dingin, apa lagi sedang memasuki masa musim gugur, jadi aku menyediakan coklat panas kesukaan Mikoto " oceh Kushina pada Istri dari sahabat suaminya.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot.. Terimakasih"

"Oh, ya.. bagaimana kabar Itachi dan Sasuke … apa mereka tambah tampan ? ehehehhehehe" gelak Kushina.

"Hemmm dasar biang rumpi " Sergah Minato pada Istrinya, yang kemudian Minato langsung di beri deathglear mematikan dari Kushina yang mengandung makna _(" Jangan harap kau mendapat jatah malam ini ")_

"Hahahhaa seperti yang barusan kau katakana Kushina-san dia sudah tumbuh dewasa, Oh.. ya aku dengar Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran ya " mulai deh mode Rumpi antara Mikoto dan Kushina.

"Ah, ia… Mikoto-san.. kalau begitu kita bisa jadi besan donk" ucap Kushina sambil menutup tangannya di mulutnya seperti suasana ibu-ibu arisan di rumah makan.

Sementara itu Fugaku dan Minato selaku kepala keluarga Sweatdrop berjamaah dan merasa tidak di anggap ada oleh istri-istri mereka. Mereka hanya mendengar pembicaraan rumpi Istrinya yang semakin asik dengan hikmat dan tenang, seperti suami-suami takut istri.

"hmmm.. Fugaku aku dengar Putri bungsu mu sudah kembali dan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto " Minato mulai membuka bahan pembicaraan tidak mau kalah dengan istrinya.

"Ah, kau benar dia memang sudah kembali" ujar Fugaku.

" Ku dengar dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan menjadi primadona sekolah, mungkin apa karena dia saudara kembar dari Sasuke" Sela Kushina

"hahahahhaha yang benar saja, Sora hanya gadis dingin, sedingin Es… mana mungkin ia menjadi primadona hahhahh kau becanda" gelak Mikoto yang merasa lucu mendengar pernyataan dari Kushina.

"Hemmm, Minato-san kedatangan kami kesini ada maksud dan tujuan yang ingin kami ajukan " Ujar Fugaku dengan tampang memelas.

"Wow, ada apa Fugaku-san, mengapa raut wajah mu berubah memelas seperti itu, ohh, Ayoo lah kau ini bos dari klan Uchiha, jangan kau buat harga diri klan Uchiha jatuh ahhahaha" Goda Minato.

"Bisa kah kita beraliansi ?" ucap Fugaku ragu-ragu

"Ya, dari dulu memang kita sudah beraliansi ? ada apa dengan mu?" Tanya Minato keheranan.

"Mengenai Sora, dapatkah kau membantuku untuk menyelidiki organisasi yang tengah Sora geluti saat ini ?"

"Kau masih meragukannya ?"

"Iya.. Minato –san, aku hanya masih ragu, begitu juga khawatir mengenai keselamatan Sora,oleh sebab itu, karena kau memiliki kemampuan detektif dan relasi yang cukup luas, aku rasa kaulah solusi dari permasalahan ku Ini Minato-san"

"kau meledek ku fugaku san ?... hahahah mana mungkin aku memiliki kemampuan layaknya detektif , sementara kita hanya Bos perusahaan-perusahann besar dari Klan kita kwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkw " Gelak Minato yang tak tahan mendengar pernyataan dari Fugaku.

"Ohh.. Ayo lah kawan, waktu kita masih sekolah dulu, bukan kah kau yang memecahkan kasus hilangnya buku hentai milik Jiraya-sensei…. Lagi pula apa salahnya kita kembali ke masa muda menjadi detektif-detektifan " mohon Fugaku

Kemudian Minato diam sejenak sambil memikirkan permohonan yang diajukan oleh temannya itu, tangannya sibuk memegang dagunya yang lancip dan tak berjenggot itu, sehingga menambah kesan ke kekeranan pada diri sang Uzumaki itu. " Hemm, apakah ini tidak terlalu berbahaya bila aku yang melakukan sendiri ?"

"Tidak, kau tidak sendiri….aku beserta klan Uchiha pilihan akan menyertai mu dalam penyelidikan ini Minato –san, ayo lah aku mohon bantulah aku sekali ini , aku ingin membawa putri ku keluar dari dunia hitamnya, aku ingin putri ku hidup dengan normal, aku tak ingin nyawanya terancam aku mohon" ujar fugaku panjang lebar.

"Kami mohon Minato-san Kushina-san" mohon Mikoto " Kami hanya takut Sora curiga apabila Klan kami menyelidiki organisasinya secara langsung, walau kita sudah sama-sama tahu kita berhutang jasa pada Deathfather " melas Mikoto.

Kemudian Kushina tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa prihatin dalam dirinya, dia memegang erat punggung telapak tangan minato dengan menatap memohon agar sudi kiranya Minato memberi bantuan kepada mereka, walau bagaimana pun juga berkat pengorbanan putri Fugaku lah Klan Uzumaki dapat damai dengan Klan Uchiha.

"Hemm, baiklah Fugaku san, aku akan membantu mu, bagaimana pun caranya kita harus dapat membawa Sora keluar dari Organisasi berbahaya itu" Ucap Minato dengan Mantapnya.

" Terimakasih Minato dan Kushina-san " ucap Fugaku dan MIkoto bersamaan. Terlihatlah semburat senyum dan kelegaan di wajah mereka bahwa niat untuk membawa putri bungsu nya keluar dari organisasi itu akan segera tercapai.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

PART 13

 **DI DEPAN SUPERMARKET**

"Kemana lagi kita harus mencari Sora Teme " Ucap Naruto sambil menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang jatuh disekitar dahinya. Kemudian orang yang dipanggil pun menegak minuman soda kesukaannya, mata Onyx milik Sasuke melirik sekilas pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang ganas dan lahapnya menyeruput minuman jus jeruk yang berada di tangannya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dobe " panggil Sasuke singkat, sambil mengambil Handphone andro dibalik saku almamaternya. Jari-jarinya masih sibuk dengan lincahnya mengotak-ngatik aplikasi maps di handphonenya.

"Hm… "

" Bisa pinjam Handphone mu ?"

" ada apa dengan handphone mu Teme ?" Tanya Naruto, sesekali menaikan sebelah alis matanya sambil menyedot minuman jus Jeruk yang berada di tangannya.

"Paket andro milik ku habis, aku tidak bisa melacak Sora menggunakan Maps ini" Ucap Sasuke datar, dengan memasang muka Stay cool seperti biasa, walau sebenarnya dilubuk hatinya ia merasa enggan meminjam barang milik dobenya itu. Karena bisa jatuh harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Tapi ini adalah masalah yang serius apabila ia tidak menemukan adiknya itu, bisa-bisa ia akan di bunuh oleh ayahnya dan kakaknya. Jadi, terpaksa untuk hari ini harga dirinya jatuh demi adiknya yang menyebalkan itu.

"UHAAAAHHAHAHHAHAH….UAHHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA" terdengarlah Suara gelak Tawa Naruto yang cetar membahana menghiasi suasana suram pada hari itu. Sementara Gaara, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang baru keluar dari supermarket pada Sweatdrop berjamaah melihat tingkah rekan kuning mereka itu tertawa cekikikan sambil guling-guling memegang perutnya di bawah kaki milik Sasuke.

"Berikan" Sasuke merampas andro dibalik saku jaket oranye milik Naruto yang tengah asik menikmati suasana gelak tawa yang ia alami saat ini. Sambil mengutak-ngatik Apps Maps milik Naruto , tiba-tiba masuk panggilan dilayar andronya yang tertera nama " _Sakura"._

"Sakura" gumam Sasuke.

"Heh, Sakura" Ucap Naruto. "Coba angkat, siapa tau itu penting" perintahnya.

"Halo, Sakura " Sapa Sasuke

" _Heh, Sasuke-kun syukurlah"_ ucap suara disebarang sana,

"ada apa ? "

" _Hm, Sora sekarang ada di kelas, usai Jam Istirahat tadi dia baru saja kembali"_

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana"

"Apa yang dikatakan Sakura" Tanya Gaara.

"Sora berada di sekolah sekarang" ucap Sasuke.

-XxX-

"Kau dari mana saja BAKA!" sergah Sasuke pada gadis bersurai hitam yang tengah asik memejamkan mata Onyx indahnya, seraya menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan Earphone merah senada dengan warna rambut milik Gaara.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku !" kini tangan pucat milik Sasuke mulai merampas Earphone dari telinga gadis itu. Sementara yang dirampas hanya membuka sedikit mata indahnya dan menampakan bola mata hitam yang hampa pada pandangan itu.

"Jangan mengganggu ku BODOH"

"apa yang kau katakan " serasa tak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar, Sasuke mulai mengulangi ucapannya kemballi. "Apa yang kau katakan Sora !"

" kau tidak mendengarnya, jangan mengganggu ku " Lalu ia bangkit dari duduk santainya dan menatap ke dua bola mata onyx milik Sasuke, yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "menyingkirlah dari hadapan ku" Kemudian Sora melangkah pergi. Dan dengan ia sengaja menyenggol bahu Sasuke yang tengah mematung melihat perubahan pada adiknya itu.

 **POV SORA**

Kemudian aku bangkit dari duduk nyaman ku saat itu, dan menatap tajam kedua iris hitam milik kakak ku. Dengan langkah gontai kusenggol sedikit bahu bidang milik kakak ku, sesekali mata Onyx ku melirik ke arah Pria berambut merah di samping Kakak ku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit kuartikan saat itu.

Saat aku hendak sampai ke ambang pintu, kurasakan ada yang menarik pergelangan tangan ku, saat ku lihat ternyata Gaara lah orangnya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanyanya pada ku sambil mengenggam kuat pergelangan tangan ku.

"Lepaskan" Perintah ku.

"Tidak,"

"Lepaskan"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan, sebelum kau menceritakan semua nya pada ku" Kemudian Gaara mengeluarkan Sesuatu di dalam Saku celananya.

"Borgol ?" Gumam Ku

CKLEK

"Apa yang kau lakukan"rontaku pada Gaara yang seenaknya memasang borgol ke salah satu tangan ku, sedangkan lubang yang lain ia kaitkan dengan tangannya. "Lepaskan Gaara" Teriakku.

"Tidak, mulai sekarang kau berada di pengawasanku, dan sekarang segera minta maaf lah pada Sasuke, dia mengkhawatirkan mu, dia mencari mu ½ harian ini" oceh Gaara saat itu menarik ku menuju ke Arah Sasuke.

"Oi..Oi… bukan Sasuke saja" Tiba-tiba Naruto dan Kiba baru saja sampai ke kelas, di susul dengan Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Bisakah kalian tidak kebut-kebutan tadi, aku lelah harus menunggu makhluk kuning ini selesai menghentikan tawanya " Kini Sai mulai ikut nimbrung karena merasa tidak adil karena dirinya di tinggal begitu saja di supermarket bersama pria kuning itu.

"Kau meledek ku " Geram Naruto

"Huuaaaaaammmmmmmmm, kau dari mana saja Sora-chan, kau mengganggu tidurku" Kini Shikamaru mulai dengan mode ngantuknya, ia tidak mau ambil pusing dalam pertengkaran keluarga Uchiha itu. Sekarang ia malah duduk di kursi pojokan dan mulai mengambil posisi tidur yang menurut nya nyaman untuk tidur siang.

"Dasar kau Shikamaru tidak ada empati sedikit pun" Oceh Naruto

"Syukurlah Sora-chan kau datang juga kami khawatir" Kata Sai dengan menunjukan senyum super termanisnya. " Oiya, kenapa Sora di borgol begitu ?"

"Hah, Borgol" kini Naruto mulai sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi disekitarnya. "Sejak kapan kau membeorgolnya Gaara ?"

"Barusan saja" Jawab Gaara.

Di lain sisi Sasuke hanya menunduk menatap lantai, dan kulihat tangan mengepal kan tinju. Kulihat diraut wajah Sasuke,sepertinya sangat marah dengan ku. Tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya, lalu aku mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka lagi, tapi sayang langkah ku dicegat oleh tangan yang terborgol di lengan Gaara.

"Sebelum sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku mohon lepaskan aku Gaara Sabaku" Titah ku pada Pria bermata jade itu.

"Lepaskan Saja Gaara, tidak ada gunanya kita menahannya" Kini Sasuke mulai angkat bicara dan melihat kearah ku dengan mata yang sangat tidak nyaman untuk dilihat. "lagi pula dia sudah besar, dia tidak perlu kawalan kita"

"Tapi Sasuke…" ucap Gaara terpotong ketika Sasuke mulai melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

" Dia Pimpinan Deathfather, dia tidak membutuhkan kita, sekarang jangan urusi dia"

"Sasuke" Lirih Sakura, yang mulai cemas melihat keadaan Sasuke yang menahan emosinya sejak tadi.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti Uchiha SASUKE" ucap ku sambil memberi kata penekanan pada nama Sasuke. Setelah itu kuambil Pistol di balik Saku Almamater ku, dan mengarahkannya pada rantai borgol yang menyatukan aku dan Gaara.

Hanya membutuhkan 1 kali tembakan saja rantai yang membelenggu tanganku saat itu sudah putus.

"lain kali, jangan lakukan hal bodoh ini lagi Gaara"

"So…so…so..ra" Lirih Gaara

"Aku pergi" ucap ku, sambil meraih tas ransel miniku di mejanya Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

"PERGI LAH, PERGI SESUKA MU, PERGI , DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI PERGI AKU TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ADIK SEPERTI MU … PERGi !"

Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teriak begitu keras kearah telinga ku, kulihat air mata mulai mengalir dikedua kelopak matanya, dan kulihat urat-urat nadi dikepalanya jelas terlihat sangat jelas. Dan kulihat baru pertama kali ini Sasuke begitu marah dengan ku, marah dan sangat marah.

"Sasuke apa yang barusan kau katakan hah….." Gaara menyela ucapan Sasuke , tanggannya mulai mengenggam erat pundak belakang milik Sasuke.

"Lepaskan, ini urusan ku dengan adik ku" tangan sasuke mulai menghalau tangan Gaara dari pundaknya. " Sora, jika kau ingin pergi, pergi lah sekarang, jika kau ingin menghilang, menghilanglah sekarang, dan jangan membuatku khawatir, seperti tadi, enyah lah dari kehidupan ku, kehidupan ku, kehidupan ku SORA UCHIHA"

Kini semuanya terdiam mendengarkan pernyataan sasuke barusan. Ku lihat Naruto dengan ekspresi mulut ternganga dengan tidak elitnya, serta teman-teman sekelas lainnya yang terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke diam seribu bahasa.

" Iya, aku Pergi…" tanpa basa-basi aku pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"hei, hei Sora Tunggu…" cegat Naruto

"Sora" Teriak Gaara yang berusaha mengejarku, tapi sayangnya di hentikan oleh Sai.

Aku sama sekali tidak menggubris mereka, sejurus kemudian aku menyandang tas ku dan keluar dari kelas dengan mata yang sedikit berlinang.

Setibanya aku di lorong kelas, aku merasakan suara langkah kaki mengikutiku dari belakang. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, segera kupercepat langkah kaki ku, sambil sesekali ku seka bulir mata ku yang mulai mengalir di pipi ku. Dan sesaat kemudian tangan ku ada yang menarik, dan tubuh ku terasa di tarik kebelakang dan pada saat yang sama wajah ku sudah berhadapan dengan wajah sesorang.

"Oni-chan" lirih ku saat ku lihat ternyata yang mengikuti ku adalah Sasuke.

Cup

Semburat pipi ku merona menjadi merah, melihat apa yang di lakukan sasuke kepadaku, ku merasakan bibirnya mencium bibirku pada saat itu, mata ku terbelalak sesat tubuhku dipeluk erat untuk jauh lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian aku meronta-ronta " Apa yang kau lakukan Oni-chan"

"tenang saja tidak ada yang tahu" ucap nya Santai pada saat itu tangannya menghampus sisa air mata yang berada di pipi ku, dan kemudian melanjutkan ciumannya ke bibirku yang sempat tertunda, karena aku meronta melepaskannya.

Sangking terkejut atas perlakuannya,kemudian aku mendorong tubuh kekar milik kakak ku, namun sayang tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dari pada tenaga ku.

"Oni-san…kau"

"aku khawatir, aku khawatir pada mu "

"kau tidak perlu mengk…" Cup

Belum selesai ku lanjutkan perkataan ku, kini Sasuke mulai mengulum lagi bibir ku.

"Onnii-san" tangan ku mulai menggenggam erat kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan lembut sambil sesekali merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuh kakakku.

"Aku merindukan mu Sora-chan"

"Hah,…."

"Aku, jatuh cinta pada mu Sora Uchiha"

Mata ku terbelalak mendengar pengakuan kakak ku, kudorong kuat-kuat tubuh kakak ku, kemudian bukan malah terlepas dari pelukannya kini ia malah mendorong tubuh ku ke dinding dan merapatkan nya ketubuhnya.

"Kau Gila Sasuke" bentak ku kepada kakak ku.

"Iya, aku memang Gila Sora, aku gila, aku gila, aku gila karena mencintai mu, aku gila mendengar pengakuan Gaara yang menyukai mu, dan aku juga Gila karena kau juga diam-diam menyukai Gaara, aku gila Sora.. aku gila, kenapa aku harus menjadi kakak mu, aku gila…."

"Sasuke, kau harus tau kita ini kakak adik, kembar malahan, kau tidak boleh menyukai ku, kau tidak boleh mengkhianati sakura, Sasuke. Dan kau juga harus tau kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan ku, dan peraturan itu juga berlaku untuk Gaara walau kenyataannya aku juga mencintainya, tapi kau harus tau siapa aku, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka, meski pun kau kakak ku, kau tidak tau siapa aku kau tidak tau siapa diriku….. Sasuke-Kun….. aku membutuhkan mu dan Juga Gaara"

"Sora….KAU penuh dengan misteri" Gumam Sasuke, matanya masih menatap mata Onyx milik Ku, perlahan-lahan ia mulai mundur dari hadapanku dan pergi meninggalkan ku di lorong-lorong kelas yang gelap dan sunyi. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang bidang dari kejauhan, perlahan-lahan bayangannya mulai memudar hilang di telan kegelapan dan kesunyian lorong-lorong kelas saat itu.

Bagiku hari ini adalah hari yang sangat mengerikan bagi ku, ada apa dengan diri ku, kenapa hari ini aku mendapat kan dua ciuman dari orang yang tak ku inginkan. Jantung ku berdegup kencang menatap langit-langit lorong, tubuh ku lunglai, lemas dan tak berdaya.

Kusandarkan punggungku di dinding, ku hempaskan tubuhku jatuh ke lantai, ku rengkuh lutut ku hingga menyentuh wajahku. Bulir-bulir mata ku mengalir begitu saja, ada rasa sakit yang amat mendalam di lubuk hati ku, ingin rasanya segera ku akhiri semua ini, semuanya.

TO be Continued


	14. Chapter 14

PART 14

 **POV Gaara**

"Aku pulang…."

"Ohhh… Gaara-chan kau sudah pulang, tidak biasanya kau pulang selarut ini" sapa Karura, yang tidak lain adalah ibuku yang tersayang.

"Iya… aku lelah ibu " ujarku seraya menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa empuk milik keluarga Sabaku. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku dan kusandarkan kepalaku di tempat peraduan sofa, dan membiarkan tubuhku tenggelam oleh lembutnya tiap-tiap busa sofa yang memanjakan tubuh ku.

"Aduh…" lenguh ku, ketika kulihat Kankuro melemparkan handuk mandi kewajahku.

"Mandi sana… sudah pulang terlambat, malah enak-enakan tidur " omel Kakak ku yang juga ikut-ikutan nimbrung duduk di Sofa sebelah kanan Kepalaku, sambil membaca majalah nista edisi terbarunya (Por*o).

"Sial, tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak bertengkar denganku…"Oceh ku, kembali melempar handuk mandi ke wajahnya yang sudah penuh dengan Ukiran garis-garis ungu, mirip boneka kayu kesayangannya.

"Kenapa raut wajah mu kusut seperti itu, apa ada masalah ?" Tanya Kankuro menyudahi bacaaan majalah Nistanya.

"Sudahlah tidak ada," jawabku cuek, kemudian aku bangkit dari tidur santai ku dan meraih handuk yang telah kulemparkan ke wajah Kankuro tadi. "Aku ingin istirahat, bye.." dengan langkah gontai ku berjalan seperti manusia yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup, sehingga aku tidak sadar menabrak Temari yang lagi menghidangkan kue tart dimeja makan.

"Akh, ..ADIK BAAKAAAAA…." Teriak Temari yang hampir memecahkan gendang telinga ku, dengan posisi wajahnya mencium Kue ( bisa Reader bayangkan sendiri) .

"maaf…maaf…gak liat…. Lagian untuk apa kue sebesar ini ?"

"Ada apa dengan mu hah…. ? Oh,kue ini… hmmmm iya untuk dimakan lah, ini kue tart brownies karya ku loh.. Gaa-chan" ujar Temari seraya memperbaiki masker coklat broewnis yang bersarang diwajahnya.

"Ah tidak ada…." Ucapku seraya ngeloyor menuju kamarku."Oh, ya ibu..aku tidak ikut makan malam ini, aku sudah makan"

"Makan…. ? Makan dimana ? di rumah Matsuri ya….?" Ledek Temari sambil menyikut pinggangku.

"Hmmmm" aku tidak menggubris ledekan yang diberikan Temari padaku, langsung saja aku ngeloyor menuju kamarku, yang mungkin kasur empuku merindukan tubuh kekarku disana.

-XxX-

Kuhempaskan tubuh atletisku dikasur Big King Size miliku. Ku tatap langit-langit kamarku dengan pandangan kosong, sesekali ku hembuskan nafas berat dalam dadaku. Kuputar ulang kejadian hari ini yang terjadi padaku dimulai dari menghilangnya Sora dan kembali dengan sikap yang berubah. Dan pertemuan yang tak terhingga dengan saudara tiriku, yang membuat fikiran ku karut marut dibuatnya.

Segera kubangkit dari tidur santaiku, dan menuju kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarku yang cukup mewah itu. Kubuka helai-demi helai pakaian yang membalut tubuh kekar ku, kupandang tubuhku di balik kaca westafel dikamar mandi. Kutatap lekat-lekat otot-otot yang menghiasi tubuhku, serta luka pecah dibibir bawahku akibat kejadian siang tadi.

Kuguyurkan tubuh ku dengan shower yang mengalirkan air yang tak seberapa hangat, ku biarkan air itu mengalir dicelah-celah rambut merah milikku. Ku sandarkan tangan ku di dinding kamar mandi, agar aku lebih leluasa melihat tubuhku terguyur air hangat malam itu. Teringat kembali kejadian pada hari itu yang membuatku setengah mati tidak percaya mengenai hidupku.

 **POV NORMAL**

 **Flashback**

Pagi itu mobil Camry hitam yang dikendarai Gaara melaju dengan cepat di lintasan jalan Tol Konoha, pagi itu jalanan Tol Konoha City masih lenggang dari para pengendara mobil dan Bus. Entah angin apa yang membuat Gaara pagi ini ingin cepat-cepat pergi kesekolah.

Di gasnya pedal mobilnya dengan secepat mungkin, seyum semringah mengalir disetiap sudut bibir miliknya, karena perasaannya saat itu sedang dilanda bahagia karena dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mengajak Sora kencan dimalam Valantine besok lusa. Namun , setelah 15 menit berkendara, dia dihadang oleh 3 mobil sedan hitam mewah di ruas jalan tol pagi itu yang membuat ia menurunkan pedal gasnya. Dan mengerem laju Sedan mewahnya itu.

Kemudian Gaara memperhatikan 3 mobil sedan mewah yang berhenti ditengah jalan itu, dilihatnya beberapa pria bertubuh kekar keluar dari setiap mobil itu. Dengan berpakaian formal layaknya seorang bodyguard, dan salah satu di antara mereka turunlah sosok pria yang memiliki rambut yang sama persis seperti dirinya, dan memakai jas hitam serta dilengkapi topi vedora yang bertengger diatas kepalaya.

Sekilas Gaara menyipitkan matanya agar dapat melihat sosok yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu agar lebih jelas. Setelah para pria itu turun dari mobilnya, mereka membuat beberapa barisan di belakang sang pemuda berambut merah itu.

Rasa penasaran dalam hati Gaara semakin berkecamuk, ia pun memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya, dengan gaya stoic khasnya ia memakai Almamater hitam di tubuhnya sehingga menambah kesan gagah pada siswa KHS itu.

Kemudian pria misterius berambut merah itu pun menghampiri Gaara serta di ikuti oleh para bodyguardnya. Dan pria itu pun membuka topi vedora yang sedari tadi bertengger nyaman diatas kepalanya. Yang saat itu juga membuat Gaara selaku pemilik mata jade hijau itu terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yoooo,.. adik Tiri apa kabar sudah lama tidak bertemu ya ?" sapa pria yang berada dihadapan Gaara saat ini.

"Kkkk…aaa…uuu" ucap Gaara terbata-bata melihat sosok pria yang berada dihadapannya.

"ah, ayolah jangan bilang kalau kau lupa"

"Sas…Sas…Sasori" Ujar Gaara pada pria yang hampir mirip dengan dirinya tersebut.

"Kau tampak lebih baik tanpa aku ya Gaara, kau juga tumbuh menjadi pria tampan dan berwibawa " puji Sasori saat bertemu dengan adik tirinya tersebut.

 **Note : Di dalam Story ini Sasori adalah kakak tirinya Gaara. Ibu Sasori adalah istri kedua dari ayahnya Gaara**.

"Ah, kau … ada apa pagi-pagi buta ini mengunjungiku, ditengah jalan Tol lagi, kalau ada yang lewat bagaimana ? kan mengganggu acara kunjungan mu pagi ini" ucap Gaara dengan tetap pada gaya stoicknya.

"Kau masih saja sombong seperti dulu Gaara-chan" Ledek Sasori

"berhentilah memanggilku Gaara-chan,"

"Bagaimana kabarnya kakak Temari dan adik ku tersayang Kankuro ?"

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi Sasori, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, aku sibuk tidak ada waktu untuk hal sia-sia seperti ini "

"hei-hei tenanglah, lagi pula jalan Tol ini sudah ku blokir hanya khusus untuk bertemu dengan adik Tiriku tersayang" ucap Sasori dengan seringaian mengerikan yang terhias disekitar bibirnya

"Tcih, apa mau mu ? " Tanya Gaara, yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Oh oh, ayolah jangan terburu-buru emosi, seharusnya yang Emosi itu aku…." Ucap Sasori seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau fikir aku senang berjumpa dengan mu ? kalau tidak ada keperluan seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Bukankah ibu ku mati karena ibu mu Sabaku no Gaara?" sebuah seriangaian terpapar dari wajah Handsomenya Sasori.

"Tcih, kau …." Gaara menjedakan perkataannya " Bukannya ibumu yang mengacau kan Keluargaku "

"GAARA " hardik sasori

"Dan bukannya akibat mengandungmu lah, ayahku meninggalkan ibu ku " Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi melontarkan pernyataannya kepada saudara tirinya itu.

"Ehem " dehem Sasori " bukannya ayahmu lah yang terus-terusan menggoda ibu ku" Sungut Sasori tak mau kalah.

"Tcih, seharusnya kalau ibu mu tahu ayah ku mempunyai seorang istri, seharusnya dia tidak menjual dirinya" Sungut Gaara tak ingin kalah

"Diam kau Dasar BOCAH" Hardik Sasori

"Kaulah yang seharusnya diam, baka… gara-gara ibu mu juga Ayahku mati " Kini emosi Gaara benar-benar dipuncak.

"itu karena Ayahmu mencintai Ibu ku, bukan ibu mu "suara Sasori sudah mulai menurun.

"Kau…"

BUAAKHHHH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat diwajah Gaara, yang membuat Gaara terpental dari posisi dimana dia berdiri.

"Kau,kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan atas kematian ibuku" Teriak Sasori yang kemudian memberi Pukulan berikutnya kepada Gaara, namun sayang Gaara dengan cepat menghindar serangan berikut yang diberikan Sasori. lalu dengan lihai ia membalas pukulan sasori dengan tendangan diperut Sasori yang membuat Sasori tersungkur diaspal.

Sekarang posisi berbalik, Sasori dibawah dan Gaara berada diatas. Gaara mencengkram erat kerah kemeja milik Sasori dan memberi Sasori pukulan keras di sekitar wajahnya.

"Kau, lah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Ayah ku, SASORI… berkat kau dan gerombolan Mafiamu ayah ….ayah…ayah ku tewas" Tangan Gaara terus memukul wajah Sasori, namun ia mendapat tendangan dari salah satu bodyguardnya Sasori, sehingga membuat ia terpental ke tempat semula ia jatuh dihajar.

"Sudah, jangan ganggu. Ini urusanku dengan Adik ku" Perintah Sasori pada Bodyguardnya.

Kemudian Sasori bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, dan segera memberi serangan pada Gaara, namun lagi-lagi Gaara menghindar dan pukulan berikutnya dari Sasori yang menerima hanyalah aspal yang tidak bersalah, sehingga membuat kepalan tinju tangan Sasori terluka karena goresan dari aspal.

"Kau harus tau Gaara, kalau tidak karena ibu ku mati, Ayahmu tidak akan mati !" ucap Sasori Kesal. " Ibumu lah yang membunuh ibu ku " teriak Sasori di hadapan Gaara. " Dan kau harus ingat Gaara, gadis itu akan mati, gadis itu akan membayar semuanya, gadis itu akan membayar semua penderitaan yang kualami saat ini, dan gadis itu akan membayar semua yang telah terjadi pada AYAH KITA"

Setelah usai menyelesaikan pembicaraannya pada Gaara, Sasori bangkit dari posisinya di atas tubuh Gaara dan pergi berlalu tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Sementara Gaara masih diliputi rasa pensaran mengenai gadis yang dibicarakan Sasori padanya itu.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD GADIS ITU ?" teriak Gaara pada Sasori yang mulai masuk kedalam sedan mewahnya itu.

Tapi yang diharapkan Gaara bukanlah jawaban dari pernyataan Sasori, melainkan hanya seriangan mengerikan yang diberi Sasori kepada adik tirinya itu.

To be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

PART 15

Malam itu terasa sunyi, angin malam sengaja bermain-main dengan dedaunan yang mulai mengantuk ,karena terbitnya sinar lembut dari sang rembulan. Mata Emerlad khas milik sabaku bungsu itu menatapi sosok wanita paruh baya yang tengah mengamati tenangnya air didalam kolam keluarga itu. Di resapinya aroma coklat panas yang iya sudah buat dari tadi, dan diminumnya sedikit demi sedikit yang menemaninya malam itu dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kenapa Ibu belum tidur ?" Ucap Gaara yang kemudian menghampiri ibunya duduk di tepi kolam renang belakang rumah mereka.

"Ah, kau juga belum tidur Gaara, bukankah besok kau akan sekolah ? Tanya Karura yang melihat putra bungsunya belum juga terlelap malam itu.

Kemudian Gaara menjatuhkan tubuhnya dikursi santai disamping ibunya. Gaara mengenggam tangan kanan ibunya dan menatap lekat-lekat wajah separuh baya itu, dan menikmati wajah sang ibu yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melahirkannya. Karura yang saat itu merasa heran melihat tingkah putra bungsunya itu, kini mulai mengelus-ngelus kepala si bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Anakku sayang ada apa dengan mu hari ini ? setelah kau pulang sekolah tingkahmu terlihat aneh, apa yang terjadi? Apa ada masalah disekolah ?" Tanya Karura kemudian menyenderkan kepala putra bungsunya itu di pangkuannya. Gaara yang menerima respon seperti itu hanya menuruti saja. Dia berbaring dipangkuan sang ibu, dan menatap wajah ibunya lebih lekat.

"Bu,… tadi pagi ," Gaara memberikan jeda beberapa detik pada perkataannya.

"Tadi pagi kenapa Sayang "Tanya Karura yang merasa keheranan, dibelainya lagi rambut sang Bungsu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "sudah lama ibu tidak memanjakan mu Gaara, hem, tak terasa kau sudah hampir dewasa Gaara, "

"Ibu….." ucap Gaara. " Aku juga sayang ibu"

"Heheheh… ibu juga sayang Gaara kok" terlihat senyum tulus dari bibir Karura menanggapi pernyataan dari putranya itu."oh, iya tadi pagi memang ada kejadian apa?" Karura melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan yang sempat terputus tadi.

"Sasori" Ujar Gaara seraya bangkit dari pangkuan ibunya dan duduk sejajar dengan Karura, dan menatap mata sang ibu jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Sasori,…aku berjumpa dengan Sasori bu…dia menemui ku di ruas jalan tol utama pagi ini, dia membicarakan sesuatu hal yang menurutku itu tidak penting"

"Sasori, menemuimu ? ah… sudah kuduga, bagaimana dengan kabarnya ?

"Dia baik, sangat baik, dia hampir mirip dengan ku, bedanya dia tidak memiliki tato "Ai" di dahi sepertiku , dan aku jauh lebih tampan dari dia, meskipun dia memiliki wajah baby face sih…hehehhehehe" Tawa Gaara pada ibunya yang dari tadi sangat serius menanggapi cerita yang ia ceritakan.

"Gaara, kau ini sejak kapan pandai bercanda seperti ini" ujar Karura yang merasa aneh melihat putranya yang notabene nya adalah pria yang cool dan cuek itu, tidak seperti biasanya ceria seperti ini. "Ah, Gaara Bibirmu terluka, kenapa bisa begini, kau berantem lagi ya ?" Ujar Karura sambil memegang bibir putranya yang terluka itu.

"Ah, ibu, itu gara-gara kejedut pintu kamar mandi jadinya gini deh.. " ngeles Gaara pada ibunya, ia tidak mau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada ibunya, karena ia khawatir ibunya pasti akan cemas. Jadi, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya mengenai Sasori dan ibunya pada Karura malam itu.

"Ibu, aku mau tidur… selamat malam ibu" ucap Gaara sambil mengecup kening ibu tersayangnya. "Mimpi indah ya Bu atau K.a.a-s.a.n heheheheheh" Goda Gaara pada ibunya.

"hem Gaara, apa bedanya panggilan Ibu dan Kaa-san kan sama-sama ibu artinyanya " jelas Karura

"beda donk, Ibu itu dari bahasa Indonesia kalau Kaa-san dari bahasa Jepang" oceh Gaara sambil terus menggoda ibunya.

"Kau merasa bahagia malam ini Gaara, ah.. sepertinya anak Kaa-san sedang jatuh cinta ya , atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Matsuri ya "Goda Karura

" Ah, tidak ada ibu, Jah,..aku mau tidur selamat malam"

"Selamat malam sayang" ucap karura sembari mengecup kening putra bungsunya itu.

Kemudian Gaara beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ibunya dan pada saat di ambang pintu, langkahnya terhenti sejenak, ia melihat punggung ibunya yang sudah hampir rapuh dan tidak sesegar dulu, namun berwibawa dan kuat. Hatinya sedih dan pilu apabila rekaman perjumpaannya dengan Sasori siang itu terputar kembali di ingatannya.

"Gaara, kenapa masih berdiri disitu, kok belum masuk…."Tanya Karura yang masih melihat Gaara diambang pintu dapur.

"Ano, Kaa-san ini mau tidur kok.. Konbawa…"

-XxX-

 **Konoha High School**

"OOhaayyouuuu Minna-san Ohayooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo " teriak gaje ala Naruto pagi itu didepan Gerbang Pintu Sekolah KHS. Yang membuat siapa yang mendengar teriakannya dijamin bakal budek mendadak. Tapi pihak sekolah juga masih bersyukur karena apa? Karena kaca-kaca jendela tidak jadi pecah karena sang pemilik suara itu sudah berhasil di lumpuhkan oleh….

.

.

.

 **BUAGH**

"ANIKI BAKA" Murka Sakura, tak lupa juga plus jitakan hangat ala sakura yang dijamin membuat kepala Naruto benjol mendadak tingkat akut.

"Oy,oy oy Sakura-chan bisa kah kau sopan sedikit dengan kakak mu hah ?" rengek Naruto yang merasa tidak terima kepalanya diberi sarapan pagi itu.

"kau memalukan sekali Naruto" oceh Sakura yang berikutnya memberi jitakan susulan kepada Naruto.

"Akh, Sakura…. Sakit…"

"hem…semoga beruntung kakak ku sayang" Ujar sakura dengan centilnya dan tak lupa juga menyeret Naruto menuju kelas.

-XxX-

"Yoo, ohayoo Naruto " sapa Kiba pagi itu, namun tiba-tiba sapaannya pagi itu terhenti saat melihat Naruto dengan posisi tidak elit seperti ( TERSERET OLEH ADIK TERSAYANG).

"Ohayoo Kiba-san" sapa Sakura dengan senyum lima jari ala Naruto.

"apa yang terjadi pada mu ?" Tanya Kiba, setelah Naruto bebas dari seretan mematikan ala Sakura.

"Aku di seret seperti pengkhianat yang akan di hukum mati " adu Naruto pada kawan karibnya itu dengan ekspresi memelas. Namun , di detik itu juga Naruto mendapakan Deathglear yang sangat nyata dari Sakura mungkin maknanya seperti ini (Berani macam-macam habislah kau aniki). "Ah…sudah lupakan saja Kiba"

"Oy, oy Naruto, liat dong Pr Matematika mu ?" rayu Kiba kepada rekan seperjuangannya itu.

"PR ? emang ada pr" Naruto malah balik bertanya seperti orang begok. _**# AuthordiberiRasenggan**_

"Naruto, Tamat lah riwayat kita" Kiba menepuk jidatnya menandakan kepasrahan untuk dirinya hari ini , yang dimana dia akan siap menerima hukuman dari guru Killer ( Anko Sensei ) Se-KHS. "sekarang saat ini harapan kita satu-satunya hanyalah Sasuke atau Neji" harap Kiba

"Oh, ayolah Kiba, kenapa kau tak mengerjakannya" Omel Naruto

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu uzumaki Minatooooooo" teriak kiba dengan pose hujan local, yang alhasil muncrat seketika ke wajah tampan Naruto.

"oy..oy.. itu nama ayah ku…" Bela Naruto, yang merasa tidak terima namanya ditukar-tukar.

Dilain tempat :

Minato ; Huuachimmmmmmmmmmmm…

Kushina : sayang, apa kau sakit ?

Minato : nggak kok sayang, sepertinya ada yang memuji keTAMFANAN papa.

Back to Story

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGG Kringggggggggggggggggggggggg Kringgggggggggggggg

"Oy, Naruto suara handpone mu …" Panggil kiba pada Naruto, yang saat itu mereka tengah sibuk menyalin PR matematika dari Neji.

"Baka, itu bukan suara dering hp ku, tapi suara bel sekolah" jawab Naruto dengan santainya,

"bel" Gumam Kiba perlahan.

"Iya, Bel" ungkap Naruto santai tapi tangannya masih lincah menyalin PR.

"Bel" sekali lagi Naruto mengucapkan kata yang sama tapi kali ini jauh lebih dihayati "BEL".

Kemudian setelah Naruto menghayati makna kata Bel yang telah ia ucapkan berulang kali, akhirnya tanpa menunggu waktu lama Naruto pun menatap Kiba, dan begitu lah sebaliknya, terjadilah saling adu tatapan. Sepertinya fikiran dan perasaan mereka sama dan dalam hitungan detik.

1 detik

.

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

.10 detik

.

.

.

.

2 Jam kemudian.

"AAAAPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA BEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" teriak Naruto dan Kiba secara bersamaan dengan pose alay bin lebay dengan style kedua tangan menutup mulut. Takut hujan local bakal muncrat dimana-mana yang akan menyebabkan banjir bandang mendadak seketika.

"Gawat Kiba Pe-eR belumm kelar" Panik Naruto, yang mulai menambah kecepatan tulisan tangannya menyalin hasil kerja jeri payah Neji dalam mengerjakan Pr. Sementara Neji yang di contekin hanya geleng-geleng ala Dj dan membatin

' _**ini kah calon suami yang akan di pilih Hinata'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Drettttttt…..

"Sakura ada pesan tuh di hape kamu" ucap Ino yang saat itu tengah memainkan mp3 player di hape nya sakura.

"Oh, iya"

 _1 message_

 _From : Neji Hyuga_

" _Apa saja kerjaan Naruto di rumah ? jangan sampai dia mempermalukan ku._

Sakura yang membaca pesan dari Neji hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje melihat ekspresi Neji yang pasrah hasil kerja kerasnya di contek oleh geng Uzumaki, dimana kakaknya adalah salah satu tersangka yang rajin nyontekin hasil kerja Neji setiap ada Pe=eR.

-XxX-

To Be continued


	16. Chapter 16

PART 16

" Bannguunnnnnnn Beri Salam pada Sensei " ucap Rock lee sang ketua kelas

" Selamat Pagi Sensei " ucap seluruh Siswa kompak.

" Selamat pagi juga anak-anak, baiklah kita mulai pagi ini dengan meng-absen siswa satu-satu" Ujar Anko dengan tampang stoicknya pagi ini, yang membuat para siswa yang belum mengerjakan Pr merasakan aura-aura seram." Sekaligus kumpulkan juga PR matematikanya" perintah Anko

"Haruno Sakura "

" Hadir Sensei…." Kemudian beranjak dari kursinya seraya mengumpulkan tugasnya.

"Ino Yamanaka"

" Hadir Sensei…." Kemudian beranjak dari kursinya seraya mengumpulkan tugasnya. Begitu seterusnya.

"Shikamaru…."

" Hadir Sensei…."

"Uzumaki Naruto" panggil Anko

"…" namun tak ada jawaban

" Uzumaki Naruto" sekali lagi Anko memanggil nama keramat itu.

"…." Tak ada jawaban juga

"N.A.R.U.T.O" kini Anko mulai kehabisan kesabaran, dan mulai menaikan nada bicaranya.

" Hadir Sensei…. Hadir Sensei…. Hadir Sensei…. Ini ini tugasnya udah selesai kok"

"jangan katakan kau lupa mengerjakannya dan mencotek lagi Naruto" Tanya Anko seperti seorang polisi mengintrogasi tersangkanya.

"Tidak kok Sensei hanya saja saya tidak dengar kau memanggil nama ku" ngeles Naruto cengengesan.

"Tcih, Alasan.. ya sudah kembali ke kursimu"

"Baik… sensei"

" Berikutnya, Hyuga Neji….."

" Hadir Sensei…."

"Inu…inuu…inuuu"

"Inuzuka Kiba Sensei" jawab Kiba yang merasa kesal karena namanya di eja dengan tidak tepat atau dapat dikatakan lambat.

"Sai…"

" Hadir Sensei…."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

" Hadir Sensei…." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai mengumpulkan tugasnya, namun teman-teman nya memandang aneh pada dirinya hari ini.

"apa kau kurang sehat sasuke ?" Tanya Anko yang merasa aneh melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang kurang sehat pagi ini.

"Aku sehat, jangan hiraukan aku" ujar sasuke kemudian kembali ke kursi dimana ia duduk.

" Sabaku No Gaara"

" Hadir Sensei…."

"Hmmmm seperti biasa, kau selalu tepat waktu sabaku" Puji Anko

" Arigatou Sensei"

"Uchiha Sora"

(…..) tak ada jawaban

"Dimana Sora? Apa dia tidak datang ?" Tanya Anko

"sepertinya tidak Sensei" jawab Tenten

"Sasuke, apa kau tau, mengapa adik mu tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Anko lagi, kali ini kepada Sasuke selaku kakaknya Sora.

"Ah, Anooo… sensei…" belum selesai Sasuke menjawab, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyela pembicaraan.

"Gomen Sensei saya terlambat" jawab Suara itu, dan secara spontan mengalihkan pandangan para siswa menuju arah suara yang dimaksud.

"Ah, Sora..mengapa kau terlambat,… kau tau kan apa konsekuensinya bila terlambat di mata pelajaran saya"

"saya terlambat karena perjalanan menuju ke sekolah macet sensei" ngeles Sora

"Macet ?... bukankah rumah mu dekat dari sekolah ini ?" Tanya Anko

"saya nggk tinggal di rumah, saya tidur di apartemen saya malam ini Sensei"

"memangnya kamu tidak pulang ?"

"Tidak sensei " terjadilah percakapan yang panjang sepanjang jalan kenangan antara sang guru dan sang murid.

.

.

.

.

"iya Saya tahu, maaf" ucap Sora dengan lembut pagi itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tau..segera lari kelililng lapangan bola 20 X segera !" perintah Anko.

"Tapi Sensei, Sora kan sudah mneceritakan alasannya kurang lebih 2 jam 35 menit 12 detik" sergah Sakura Lebay.

"DIAM, ! " ayo laksanakan Sora Uchiha"

"Iya" ucap Sora dengan tanpa Ekspresi. Gaara yang menyaksikan ekspresi Sora pagi itu merasa lucu dan senang karena Sora sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya, ya walau biasanya Sora adalah gadis yang cool dikelas ini, walaupun begitu di wajahnya seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan . Pagi itu tidak biasanya Sora menerima hukuman beserta menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya yang lumayan panjang.

-XxX-

DRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bunyi dering ( getaran) dari hape milik Sora saat itu menggangu konsentrasi aktivitas hukuman pagi yang baru ia terima dari Anko sensei.

 _1 message_

 _From : Sasuke_

 _Baka, kemana saja kau tidak pulang ? ayah, ibu dan Itachi mengkhawatirkan mu._

 _Ku tunggu kau di lorong kelas lantai atas jam istrahat ini._

Sora yang membaca pesan singkat dari kakaknya saat itu hanya tersenyum sinis, dan kemudian membalasnya.

 _From : Sora_

 _Tidak apa-apa, hanya malas pulang._

 _Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan mu._

 _Kenapa ?_

 _Apa kau ingin mencium ku lagi_

Sasuke yang membaca pesan balasan adiknya itu merasa gemas, karena niat baiknya buat berdamai malah ditolak mentah-mentah.

 _From : Sasuke_

 _Cepat, atau ku adukan pada Gaara tentang kejadian kemarin di lorong kelas, dan akan ku katakan juga bahwa kau juga mencintai ku._

"Sial " Geramm Sora yang merasa kesal diancam seperti itu, namun tiba-tiba suara nyaring mengelegar terdengar dari atas gedung KHS , tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Anko sensei yang tengah mengawasinya menjalani hukuman sembari menjalankan tugasnya mengajar sebagai guru.

"UCHIHA SOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, apa yang kau lakukan"

"Iya sensei,,,iya…. Ni lagi lari kokkk" ngeles Sora sembari melanjutkan hukumannya. Gaara yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Sora lewat kaca jendela hanya merasa kasihan melihat orang yang disukainya di hukum oleh guru sekejam Anko.

 _From : Sora_

 _KAU GILA_

Akhirnya Sasuke merasa kesal dan marah saat membaca pesan terakhir dari Sora.

"Kaulah Yang Gila" teriak Sasuke keras-keras menghadap hape miliknya.

"Siapa yang kau katakan Gila " Sapa Anko yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ah, tidak ada sensei, Neji nih Yang Gila" alasan Sasuke, menuduh Neji teman sebangkunya sebagai kambing hitam, atas perbuatan gajenya. Sementara neji yang tertuduh hanya menekuk muka lebih rapi, lebih rapi,lebih rapi sehingga nggk kelihatan.

To Be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

PART 17

Saat itu seluruh siswa KHS tengah menikmati Jam istirahat mereka. Tak heran banyak para siswa dan siswi saling berebut makanan di meja bar sekolah. Ada yang berebut coklat hangat, ada yang berebut nasi goring, ada yang berebut bak pia, ada yang berebut mie ayam , ada yang berebut mi ramen, dan tak heran juga ada yang saling berebut sambal terasi.

Kita liat dipojokan, para geng uzumaki tengah menikmati santapan makan siangnya, seperti Naruto yang merasa bahagia karena berhasil melewati mata pelajaran guru Anko dengan lancer-lancar saja, tanpa hukuman, itu dapat di lihat dari porsi makan ramennya yang luar biasa banyaknya. Dan yang membuat Naruto tambah bahagia, di sampingnya ada Hinata, yoo siapa lagi kalo bukan sang pacar.

Ditambah lagi adegan-adegan romantic karya Sai dan Ino, mereka terlihat bahagia. Itu terbukti dari adegan suap-suapan nasi goreng, sehingga bagi siapa yang melihatnya pasti merasa iri. Namun Sakura juga tidak mau kalah pemirsa, dia juga ikut menyuapi Sasuke dengan sepotong tomat bertabur madu manis kesukaannya Sasuke. Sakura rela bangun pagi-pagi hanya demi membuat bekal tomat saus madu hanya untuk Sasuke, sementara sasuke yang notabene pria cool, kini wajahnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus, karena adegan-adegan romantic yang dilakukan Sakura hanya untuk menyayingi pasangan sai Ino sahabatnya.

Sementara pasangan PDKT yakni Sora dan Gaara terlihat seperti layaknya orang Normal, mereka tidak mau ikut-ikutan pasangan Abnormal ( ya teman mereka berdua diatas). Masing-masing tengah sibuk dengan makan siangnya masing-masing, walau tak jarang mereka sering lirik-lirikan pemirsa, yang membuat Kiba sang jones sejati merasa iri melihat teman-temannya memiliki pasangan hidup.

"Yooo, Sora-chan, aku heran dengan kepribadianmu" Tanya Kiba, yang saat itu tengah menyuapi mie ayam bakso kedalam mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Uuhuukkkk, Sora tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya." Ada apa dengan kepribadianku ?" Sora malah berbalik bertanya.

"kemarin kau, marah-marah dan emosi, sekarang kau terlambat, walau biasanya kau tidak pernah terlambat, lalu entah kenapa hari ini kau tampak ceria, padahal kan kau selalu saja memasang tampang jam 12 sama seperti kembaran mu" Kiba melirik Sasuke yang tengah asik disuapi tomat oleh Sakura.

" Lalu?" ujar Sora.

"Lalu, ya aku heran, kau memiliki berapa kepribadian ?" kini Kiba mulai bertanya dengan serius.

" Dua," Sora memberikan jeda pada perkataanya lalu melanjutkannya dengan menatap mata Kiba secara tajam." 1 kepribadian untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, 1 untuk membunuh, atau diriku yang lain"

Huuaaakkeeeeeehhh

Sontak saja geng uzumaki yang mendengar jawaban dari adik bungsu Uchiha itu, tersedak berjamaah dan menatap Sora secara bersamaan.

"Kau Gila, kau bercanda" ucap mereka secara bersamaan kecuali Gaara hanya menatap dengan rasa terkejut, namun tetap dengan style coolnya.

"Iya, aku bercanda" ucap Sora dengan senyum manis lima jari khas Naruto.

"Huaah, syukurlah … jadi masih ada kesempatan deh heheehhe " ledek Kiba seraya meyikut pinggang Gaara yang duduk disampingnya.

-XxX-

"Selamat siang Gaara ?" sapa Matsuri yang menghampiri meja makan geng Uzumaki

"Ah, Matsuri san, " sapa Naruto

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung makan siang bersama kalian?" Tanya Matsuri yang datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makan siang dan 2 kotak susu rasa coklat.

"Boleh, boleh " Kata Kiba dengan semangat, kemudian ia memberikan tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Gaara kepada Matsuri, sementara ia pindah di bangku sisi sebelah kanan Sora yang masih kosong.

"Arigataou " kemudian Matsuri duduk dibangku yang sudah di sediakan Kiba. Sementara Kiba hanya senyum-senyum Gaje saat duduk di samping Sora. Di lain sisi raut wajah Sora mulai berubah, menunjukan aura-aura kecemburuan. Sasuke yang duduk di samping adiknya itu hanya melihat rona wajah adiknya yang mulai diliputi aura-aura kecemburuan hanya senyum-senyum evil.

"Ah, Gaara ini susu kotak coklat kesukaanmu ku bawakan hanyalah untukmu" Matsuri menyodorkan susu kotak ke tangan Gaara.

"Ah, tak perlu repot-repot Matsuri-chan" ujar Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" Matsuri bergelayut manja di lengan kekar milik Gaara, yang sontak saja membuat geng uzumaki melongo Gaje melihat tingkah Matsuri.

"Matsuri telah melakukan kesalahan besar " Bisik Tenten pada Ino

"Iya, dia akan berurusan dengan si bungsu Uchiha"

"Wah, wah bakalan ada persaingan nih…" Bisik Sakura pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan logat biasanya "Hn"

"Oi..Oi..Oi kenapa suasana jadi Garing begini ayoo makan lagi " Ajak Kiba, kemudian memasukan seluruh sisa bakso raksasa ke dalam mulutnya lebar-lebar.

-XxX-

"Selamat siang semuanya maaf mengganggu" sapa seseorang kepada geng uzumaki siang itu, yang kontan saja membuat acara makan siang geng uzumaki tertunda kembali.

"Yoo, ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bolehkah, aku bergabung dengan kalian ? "

Sontak saja, geng Uzumaki mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria yang menghampiri mereka.

"Sasori ?" Gumam Sora dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Kalian mengenalnya" Tanya Neji

"Halo sayang, di sini kau rupanya, aku mencari mu kemana-mana" oceh Sasori, yang langsung nimbrung, kemudian menyingkirkan Kiba dan duduk di sebelah Sora, sementara kiba yang tersingkirkan langsung terjungkil dengan tidak elitnya dari bangkunya.

"Hah Sayang " kali ini seluruh Geng Uzumaki teriak dengan kompaknya, karena mendengar kata-kata sakral yang tak boleh di dengar oleh kaum jones.

"Apakah dia pacarmu ? wah wajahnya baby face banget, lucu…" Puji Ino habis-habisan yang kemudian membuat Sai duduk disampingnya merasa cemburu,

"Hah, tidak-tidak, dia hanyalah temanku" Sangkal Sora dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Teman, ya teman hidup maksud Sora" Timpal Sasori.

"Oh, begitu ya,….. selamat ya Sora" Ucap Gaara dengan nada kecewa.

"Wah, kalian pasangan serasi ya…. Sama seperti aku dan Gaara, bedanya kami dari kecil sudah bersama" Matsuri pun ikut menimpali pernyataan Gaara.

"Hah, DARI KECIL BERSAMA" kali ini geng Uzumaki terkejut dan teriak secara kompakan lagi. Memanglah geng Uzumaki ini mempunyai hati dan fikiran yang sama.

"Hah" Sora terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Matsuri.

"Iya, Sora sayang mereka telah bersama dari kecil, mungkin saja sekarang mereka pacaran " Sasori malah ikut manas-manasin.

Sementara Sora dan Gaara saling bersitatap, antara jade dan onyx . keduan bola mata mereka memancarkan aura kekecewaan dari masing lubuk hati mereka. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka ada orang lain di masa lalu mereka yang kini hadir memberi pengaruh besar untuk masa depan mereka. #Author puits banget.

BLUTAAKKK

"Au.. sakit Sora kenapa kau memukul ku" ringis Sasori

"Jika kau ingin mati dua kali lanjutkan lah, jika tidak ikut dengan ku, kita perlu selesaikan permasalahan ini" Umpat Sora

"Ah, Sayang, kau merindukan ku ya sehingga kau ingin bertemu dengan ku hanya berdua saja, baiklah akan ku ikuti " Ujar Sasori seraya menunjukan senyum khas evil di bibirnya, yang pada saat itu hanya Sora lah yang melihat senyum kelicikan dari Sasori.

"Terserah kau jika kau memang bosan hidup"

-XxX-

 **DI ATAS ATAP GEDUNG KHS**

" Mengapa kau kemari apa tujuan mu ?" Sora mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit ia dan Sasori saling membisu di atap gedung sekolah.

"Lihat lah gedung-gedung itu, mereka berdiri gagah menantang langit" Kata Sasori seraya memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi siang itu memainkan rambut-rambut merah kepunyaan Sasori. Angin masih saja mengibas-ngibaskan Almamater yang menyembunyikan tubuh kekar milik Sasori. Dan Angin masih saja…

#Readers: Woiii Thorr gue doain lu masuk angin, dari tadi angin mulu di bahas.

Authors : Maaf maaf _**#Author pundung di sudut kelas**_

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, apa mau mu ?"

"mau ku,..ingin bersama mu ?"

"berhentilah bercanda, dan katakan apa mau mu ?" Bentak Sora

" kau akan tau nanti " Sasori menghadap Sora, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "kau fikir aku ke sekolah mu menyamar jadi siswa baru disini tidak ada maksud dan tujuan "

"Kau….." Sora mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dan bersiap-siap ingin menghajar Sasori.

"Sudah kukatakan pada mu, mulai sekarang aku akan membuat mu menderita, dan akan ku pastikan orang2 yang ada di sekeliling mu akan Death"

BUAKHHH

Karena merasa kesal atas jawaban yang dikeluarkan Sasori, kemudian Sora melayangkan pukulan tepat di bibir Sasori, sontak saja Sasori tersungkur jatuh kelantai.

"wah, wah,kau agresif sekali Sayang" ucap sasori yang saat itu mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ku peringatkan kau, jika kau mempunyai masalah dengan ku, selesaikan dengan ku, jangan kau bawa teman-temanku dalam permasalahan ini "

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membawa teman-teman mu, tapi aku akan mengajak teman-temanmu"

BUAAKKHHH

Kemudian Sora melayangkan tendangan tepat ke bagian perut Sasori. "Itu sama saja Bodoh, mati saja lah kau ". Ketika Sora ingin melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah Sasori, dengan cepat sasori menangkis pukulan itu dan malah menggenggam erat kepalan tinju milik Sora. Dan kaki Sasori yang masih leluasa menjegal kaki kiri Sora, yang membuat Sora kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sasori.

"Ah, kau menimpaku " Bisik Sasori tepat di telinga Sora.

"Kau, Brengsek." Maki Sora, yang berusaha bangkit dari posisinya saat itu, namun di tahan oleh Sasori.

"Eit, Tunggu dulu, Sora-chan….. jangan terburu-buru, kau harus mendengar perkataan ku kali ini"

"Apa " sela Sora

"Aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta kepada ku" Bisik Sasori dengan desahan, yang membuat kedua bola mata Sora terbelalak, dan terkejut.

"Kau Gi…." Belum selesai Sora menyampaikan cacian dan makian untuk Sasori, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok Pria yang datang dan berdiri di depan pintu atap. Dimana pria itu terkejut saat melihat Sora berada di atas pelukan Sasori.

"Ga..Gaaraa" ucap Sora terbata-bata.

"So..Sora " …..

To be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

PART 18

 **Sebelumnya…..**

"Aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta kepada ku" Bisik Sasori dengan desahan, yang membuat kedua bola mata Sora terbelalak, dan terkejut.

"Kau Gi…." Belum selesai Sora menyampaikan cacian dan makian untuk Sasori, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok Pria yang datang dan berdiri di depan pintu atap. Dimana pria itu terkejut saat melihat Sora berada di atas pelukan Sasori.

"Ga..Gaaraa" ucap Sora terbata-bata.

"So..Sora " …..

-XxX-

"Ah, maaf mengganggu adegan mesra kalian" ujar Gaara seraya membungkukan badan memberi permohonan maaf.

"Eto, anoo kau salah paham Gaara, aku dan Sasori tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" Jelas Sora, yang kembali bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya bersama Sasori.

"Ah, sayang jangan sembunyikan seperti itu hubungan kita " timpal Sasori, seraya merangkul Sora ke pelukannya.

BUAAKKKHHH

"Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan Sora, sakit "ringis Sasori.

"Sopan lah sedikit Tuan Sasori " ucap Sora dengan nada sarkatis.

"So..so ra jangan seperti itu kepada kekasihmu" ucap Gaara terbata-bata, karena ngeri saat melihat sora dengan ganasnya memukul kepala Sasori dengan tinjunya.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERAPA KALI PADA MU GAARA SABAKU, OM OM ITU BUKAN KEKASIHKU" teriak sora dengan kencangnya di kuping Gaara, yang membuat bagi siapa yang mendengarnya dijamin bakal tuli permanen. Itu di buktikan, saat Sora berteriak dengan seksinya, sehingga para burung camar yang terbang di atas mereka pun pada mendarat darurat di atas atap gedung terdekat.

"Ah, ii…iya,aku faham" ringis Gaara yang memeriksa gendang telinganya apakah masih utuh atau tidak.

" baguslah kalau kau mengerti" ucap Sora dengan cueknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pria tampan itu dengan keadaan sekarat karena teriakan gaje yang barusan ia lakukan tadi.

-XxX-

"Dia kekasihmu ?" tiba-tiba saja Sasori menanyakan hal itu kepada Gaara yang masih berada di hadapannya.

"Bukan" jawab Gaara singkat

"lalu mengapa kau cemburu ?" Tanya Sasori sekali lagi.

"Tidak"

"Kau bohong" Timpal Sasori.

"mengapa aku harus berbohong kepada mu, ?" Ujar Gaara. "Sudah lah tidak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan, aku ada kelas Bye"

"Lalu, mengapa kau datang kemari ?" Lagi-lagi Sasori melemparkan pertanyaan hal-hal yang tidak ingin Gaara menjawabnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar"

"Bisakah kau mencari angin segar dilapangan saja, kenapa harus diatas atap, kau mengganggu kencan ku saja" Sasori kini mencoba untuk memanas-manasi Gaara.

"Siapa dirimu, sehingga kau melarangku untuk tidak berhak berada di tempat ini" umpat Gaara kesal, karena dari tadi Sasori selalu saja cari topic permasalahan untuk diperdebatkan.

"Aku" sasori menunjuk kearah dirinya. "Aku Kakakmu atau lebih tepatnya Kakak Tirimu"

"Tcih, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak-ku"

"Baguslah, itu jauh lebih baik untuk ku "Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Gaara, dan meletakan kedua tangannya ke kedua bahu milik Gaara.

"Aku Tanya sekali lagi, kau mengkhawatirkannya ?..." Tanya Sasori

"Sasori, apa sebenarnya mau mu, sedari tadi kau selalu menanyakan hal-hal…"

"Hal-hal yang tak ingin kau jawab" Sasori menyela pembicaraan Gaara. "Kau mencintainya ?"

Gaara terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Sasori kepadanya, rona wajahnya berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat. Namun, itu cepat-cepat ia singkirkan karena dia tidak ingin Sasori tahu tentang perasaannya saat ini.

"Kuberi kau sesuatu yang bagus ?" Tawar sasori. Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menurunkan kedua tangan Sasori yang dari tadi merasa nyaman bersemayam diatas bahunya.

"Katakan"Ucap Gaara.

"Alangkah baiknya, jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, jika iya, kau akan merasa terluka, bahkan bisa saja membunuhnya. Jadi, lebih baik kau jauh-jauh darinya" bisik Sasori tepat disamping daun telinga Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu"Gaara mendorong tubuh Sasori, sehingga Sasori tersungkur.

"Ah, kau kejam sekali adik…." Sasori menampilkan senyum evilnya kepada adik tirinya.

"Apa kau juga menyukainya" Gaara melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang Sasori tanyakan padanya tadi.

Sasori terdiam, dan bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya akibat di dorong oleh adiknya tersebut. Ia merapikan stelan almamater dan kerah bajunya yang mulai kusut sejak pergulatan ia dengan Sora tadi. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, Sasori malah menunjukan aksi senyum khas evilnya lagi kepada sang adik tirinya.

"Gaara" panggil sasori. "Pertanyaan mu itu alangkah baiknya kau simpan dulu untuk saat ini. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan memberitahukannya pada mu. Jah, aku masih ada kesibukan yang harus aku selesaikan, karena kesibukan yang harus aku selesaikan adalah menyingkirkan orang yang telah membunuh ayah kita. Dan tak lupa juga akan segera ku singkirkan Karura yang telah membunuh ibuku" .

"KAU" gumam Gaara dengan geramnya karena secara tidak langsung Sasori telah mengancam keselamatan ibunya. Terlebih-lebih siapa orang yang telah membunuh ayahnya sehingga Sasori repot-repot datang menyamar sebagai siswa di sekolahnya. Apakah pembunuh itu ada di sekolah ini ? atau ada sesuatu hal yang lain?.

-XxX-

Hari itu sekolah dipulangkan lebih awal, karena seluruh siswa akan mempersiapkan Valentine Party malam nanti tepatnya di Aula Sekolah KHS. Seluruh siswa sibuk bekerja sama mempersiapkan pernak-pernik dan menghias ruang Aula menjadi sedemikian cantiknya.

Ada sebagian siswa laki-laki mendekor dinding Aula dengan merubah kertas dinding Aula menjadi merah muda, sedangkan para siswi sibuk merangkai pita-pita menjadi bentuk-bentuk yang cantik, yang nantinya akan di rekatkan pada setiap sisi ruangan Aula.

.

.

.

-XxX-

Malam pun tiba, rembulan menunjukan sisi dari keindahannya. Sinar lembutnya pun menerangi setiap sudut-sudut tempat yang telah terjamah oleh kegelapan. Kali ini sang pemilik cahaya lembut itu pun tidak sendiri dalam menjalankan tugasnya menerangi keindahan malam. Ia ditemani beribu-ribu bintang yang berkelap-kelip dilangit Konoha.

Suasana malam itu sangat mendukung untuk insan-insan yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukainya.

Malam ini Sakura tampil dengan gaun berwarna merah muda lembut senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia menatap puas didepan cermin, melihat penampilannya yang akan membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat terpana. Tak lupa pula ia sematkan jepit pita merah marun dirambut pinknya, serta polesan Lipstik merah muda dibibirnya yang mungil beraroma cherry kesukaannya.

"Yap, penampilan malam ini pasti akan membuat Sasuke terpana" Gumamnya mantap, menatap puas dirinya didepan cermin berukuran Big Size dikamarnya.

Di kamar Naruto sendiri pun, ia juga sudah mempersiapkan penampilan terbaiknya. Ia memakai stelan kemeja putih dan dipadukan dengan Jas hitam metalik. Dengan stelan rambut jabrik kuning dibuat menjulang melawan gravitasi bumi.

Hadiah yang berisi coklat berbentuk hati yang ia persiapkan untuk kekasih tercinta yakni Hinata di amatinya dengan puas. Kemudian ia kemas dalam kotak serupa dengan hati dan dibalut dengan bungkusan bercorak polakadot dan di sematkan pita cantik disudut pinggiran kotak.

"Yosh, saatnya kepesta" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Sementara itu dikediaman Uchiha. Sasuke sudah selesai dengan penampilannya malam itu. Dengan menggunakan stelan kemeja bagian dalam berwarna putih dan jas berwarna biru dongker metalik. Dengan gaya rambut buntut ayam yang ditata sedemikian rupa, membuat penampilan saudara kembar Sora menjadi sangat berbeda dari biasanya, yakni kece badai.

"Wow, tampan sekali adik Aniki malam ini. Mau kemana" Tanya Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang nyelonong masuk ke kamar adiknya tanpa permisi.

"Hn, pesta" jawabnya singkat

"Apakah Sora juga ikut ?" Itachi berbaring diranjang milik sang adik yang terbilang cukup empuk dan besar.

"Aku tidak tahu, nanti aku akan ke kamarnya mencoba memastikan" ujar Sasuke seraya membetulkan kerah bajunya yang belum rapih.

"Yosh, selesai. Baiklah aku akan memeriksa kekamarnya apakah dia sudah selesai atau belum" kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan persiapan yang menurutnya sudah cukup lengkap, di ikuti dengan Itachi yang ngintil dibelakangnya dengan membawa sebungkus keripik kentang yang ia temukan dibawah bantal milik sasuke.

Tok Tok Tok

Sementara dikamar Sora, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya sedang diketuk.

"Siapa" tanyanya.

"Itachi dan Buntut Ayam" Sahut Itachi.

"Tcih, bisakah kau tidak memanggilku buntut ayam aniki baka"protes Sasuke.

"Gimana ya, soalnya aku terinspirasi dari gaya rambutmu hehehehehhe"ledek Itachi sambil membuka gagang pintu kamar milik Sora.

Terlihatlah pemandangan isi kamar milik saudara kembarnya itu. Dimana kamar yang cukup luas hanya di isi dengan kasur besar bergaya bak putri kerajaan eropa serta kelambu bersurai putih yang tergantung dengan ikatan pita berwarna biru donker. Serta rak-rak buku yang tersusun dengan rapinya. Yang membuat sasuke heran adalah dikamar adik perempuannya itu tak dijumpai boneka-boneka lucu nan imut layaknya seorang anak perempuan. Yang ada hanya lah tumpukan boneka vodo yang menyeramkan yang kepalanya dihiasi dengan paku-paku, tersusun rapi disamping lemari pakaian milik adiknya itu.

Dan yang membuat jantung Sasuke hampir copot adalah, dilihatnya sang adik tengah asik telungkup santai di atas kasur dengan telinga disumbat dengan earphone serta membaca majalah gossip harian Konoha dengan ditemani cemilan coklat batangan dan sebungkus keripik kentang besar disebelahnya. Sontak aja membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya agak sedikit murka.

"Kau kenapa tak bersiap-siap Baka !" teriak Sasuke di depan Sora, sehingga hujan local yang tak ingin terjadi pun akhirnya terjadilah sudah.

"Siap-siap kemana?" Tanya Sora sambil mengelap mukanya yang habis kena sembur oleh saudara kembarnya.

"Valentine party. Kau tak ikut ?" jawab Itachi yang kini duduk di samping adiknya.

"Tidak, acara seperti itu tidak penting bagi ku. Lagi pula seandainya aku ikut acara itu, apakah acara itu dapat menghasilkan uang yang banyak buat ku ?" oceh Sora, kini melanjutkan aktivitas mendengar music serta membaca majalahnya.

"Tcihh, terserah kau lah, ada atau tidaknya kehadiran mu di pesta itu tidak berpengaruh untuk ku" ucap Sasuke , kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Sora.

"Benarkah ? kau yakin ?" kini Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kembali adiknya itu.

"Tentu saja" ucap Sasuke cuek kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sora dan Itachi yang saling berpandangan.

"Apakah sasuke selalu bersikap dingin seperti itu pada mu ?" Tanya Itachi kepada adiknya. Tetapi tangannya masih terus menyomot keripik kentang yang dari tadi ia pegang dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya yang sek-she dan mengunyahnya sehingga habis tak bersisa.

"Ya" ucapnya Sora singkat.

-XxX-

Aula Konoha High School

Malam itu tepatnya di Aula KHS, tempat dimana siswa dan siswi KHS merayakan valentine party. Semarak dan suka cita terlihat dari wajah setiap murid yang hadir pada malam itu. Tak hanya para siswa saja yang merasakan indahnya malam kasih sayang, para guru-guru beserta staf-stsf dan petinggi KHS pun turut hadir dalam merayakan acara rutinan yang selalu di adakan di sekolah mereka.

Di lahan parkiran telah hadir beberapa mobil mewah, dimana diantara mobil mewah itu berisikan anggota keluarga Uzumaki. Terlihatlah Minato dan Kushina keluar dari salah satu mobil mewah yang bermerek Limosine hitam metalik. Kushina saat itu sangat cantik sekali, ia memakai gaun merah marun, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Rambut kushina pada malam itu sengaja di sanggul cantik, dan di atas sanggulnya bertengger mahkota mini yang terbuat dari emas putih dan di taburkan berlian mewah pada setiap sisi-sisi mahkota sehingga menambah kesan Elegan pada wanita itu.

Sedangkan sang suami yakni Minato, tetap pada gaya coolnya, berstelan jas hitam metalik kompak seperti Naruto pakai, maklumlah mereka kan keluarga yang kompak. Kemudian di susul dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Kemudian di susul dengan mobil keluarga Uchiha. Kali ini Fugaku selaku pimpinan Yayasan KHS tampil dengan Style yang sangat handsome. Malam itu Fugaku terlihat sangat rapih dan berwibawa, ia memakai stelan Jas berwarna cream dan dipadukan dengan kemeja putih. Seperti hal nya Mikoto, malam ini tubuhnya terbalut gaun sutra berwarna cream yang senada dengan jas yang dipakai fugaku. Dengan polesan lipstick merah dibiibir yang membuat penampilan Mikoto terlihat lebih anggun. Dan yang paling mempesona adalah Mikoto sengaja menggerai rambut hitam lebat dan panjangnya , agar terlihat lebih muda.

Reders : Author ? apa hubungannya rambut panjang dan awet muda?

Authors : Entah *&*^$*(*^&%$

To be Continued


	19. Chapter 19

PART 19

(MALAM KEMATIAN)

 _Siang itu sebelum Valentine Party_

 **FLASHBACK**

Siang itu Minato sengaja mengundang Fugaku untuk makan siang bersama, tepatnya di Restoran Masakan Padang Pariaman Konoha. Tampak terlihat didalam restoran pengunjung sangat ramai, karena pertepatan jam makan siang bagi para karyawan kantor atau masyarakat lainnya. Sambil menunggu Fugaku datang, Minato tampak memainkan gantungan aksesoris handphone miliknya di meja sudut Restoran tersebut.

Terdengar bunyi lonceng di bagian depan pintu restoran menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Seketika itu juga pandagan Minato teralihkan oleh suara bunyi lonceng dan Terlihatlah sosok pria tegap datang menggunakan pakaian rajutan hangat dan sweater belang putih hitam melilit yang dilehernya. Kemudian Minato melambaikan tangannya kepada Pria tersebut, dengan isyarat untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Ah, Fugaku, maaf mengganggu mu…silahkan duduk" Ucap Minato.

"Tak masalah, lagi pula aku sedang libur kerja dan mengenai Uchiha Corporation Itachi lah yang sedang menggantikan posisiku untuk sementara ini"

"Syukurlah"Ujar Minato. "Kau ingin makan apa siang ini ?" tawar Minato kepada Sahabatnya.

"Hmmmm, jadi ceritanya kau mengajak ku Lunch bareng ya hahhahhaha" ledek Fugaku.

"Iya, sekaligus membicarakan prihal bisnis kita tempo lalu ?"

"Bisnis ?" Fugaku menaikan sebelah alisnya ke atas menandakan bahwa ia bingung bisnis apa yang tengah Minato bicarakan padanya.

"Hahhahahah, baru segitu saja kau lupa" Ejek Minato "Baiklah ,ini Mengenai Sora" seketika raut wajah Fugaku berubah ketika Minato menyebut nama putri bungsunya.

"Hn, ada apa dengan Sora ?"

"Aku, harap kau tidak terkejut mendengar semua cerita ini Fugaku, persiapkanlah diri mu" Minato harap-harap cemas, ingin menyampaikan informasi yang ia dapatkan mengenai anak sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah aku siap" Ucap Fugaku dengan mantap.

"Kau ingat, mengenai permohonan bantuan mu kepadaku untuk menyelidiki organisasi apa yang sekarang tengah anak mu geluti ?"

"iya, aku ingat, lalu ?"

"beberapa waktu lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tua di perbatasan kota Tsunagakure"

"Lalu apa kau mengenal pria itu ?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak, tapi dia mengenalku" Kemudian Minato meraih secangkir Coffe Capucinno yang berada di hadapannya dan menyesapi setiap cairan kental itu masuk dalam setiap rongga mulutnya.

"Ternyata Pria itu adalah mantan dari anggota Deathfther"Sambung Minato. "Pria itu mengenalku lewat pristiwa penyerangan antara Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Uchiha beberapa waktu silam. Pria itu mengetahui bahwa aku adalah sahabat dekatmu."

"Lalu,Siapa Pria itu ?" Tanya Fugaku, dengan pandangan serius menatap Minato.

"Dia Jiraya-sama" Jawab Minato

"Jiraya" Gumam Fugaku

"beberapa tahun ini, Jiraya berusaha mencari informasi mengenai dirimu dan diriku, tapi, dia tidak memiliki akses yang luas untuk mengetahui informasi mengenai kita, ntah apa penyebabnya aku pun tak tahu. Sampai suatu hari ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Deathfther" ucap Minato panjang lebar.

"Hm," Fugaku menggeleng kepalanya dan merasa bingung dengan apa yang di ceritakan Minato siang itu "Aneh, mengapa ia tidak bisa mencari informasi mengenai diri kita, padahal dia mengenal kita saat menjadi anggota"

"Menurut ku, mungkin Sora memblokir segala macam Informasi mengenai diri kita, sehingga anggota Deathfather maupun orang lain tidak akan dapat mengakses dan menyalah gunakan informasi itu" sergah Minato

"bagaimana dia melakukannya ? dia hanya gadis kecil ku" Fugaku merasa tidak percaya bahwa anaknya akan melakukan hal itu.

"Hmm, mengenai itu, mungkin secara tidak langsung Sora sengaja menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai seorang pimpinan untuk melindungi klannya dan juga dirimu,tapi dengan cara apa dia melakukannya aku pun tidak tahu Fugaku-san. Lagi pula, Sora adalah gadis yang sangat cerdas Fugaku-san" Puji Minato

Minato memberikan jeda pada ceritanya kali ini." Kau seharusnya bangga terhadap anakmu, saat ini dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya demi kau dan Klannya. Dan tak heran juga dia memblokir situs informasi pribadi dan kehidupan kita, karena apa? Karena dia menganggap kau orang yang penting dan berharga dalam hidupnya" ujar Minato

"Lalu bagaimana Jiraya dapat bertemu dengan mu dan mengetahui tentang dirimu ?" Tanya Fugaku

"Aku tidak tahu, Fugaku-san bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku berada di Tsunagakure dan mengetahui aku dan seluk beluk keluargaku, dia merahasiakannya dariku" ucap Minato dengan nada kecewa.

" Kemudian Jiraya-sama menceritakan mengenai ancaman yang akan terjadi pada Sora dalam waktu dekat ini."sambung Minato

"Maksudmu" Kini Fugaku mulai menanggapi cerita Minato dengan serius.

" Mengenai Insiden beberapa tahun lalu, Sora telah salah membunuh orang " Minato tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap Fugaku yang masih penasaran mengenai kelanjutan cerita Minato, dan akhirnya Minato pun mulai melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Didalam Insiden Penyerangan Klan Uzumaki dan Klan Uchiha hari itu ada dalangnya, dan dalang dari semua itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori selaku pimpinan organisasi Vodo, Putra dari istri kedua Sabaku Nagato"

"Nagato," Ucap Fugaku lirih.

"Ya, Nagato, Nagato adalah Presdir dari perusahan Sabaku Corp Company terbesar se-Kirigakure, dialah yang menguasai seluruh alur perekonomian Kirigakure."

"lalu kaitannya dengan Sora apa ?" Tanya Fugaku

"Saat penyerangan Organisasi Vodo terhadap Klan kita, terjadilah penyerangan markas besar dalam organisasi tersebut, dimana deathfather kala itu yang menyerang Vodo dan berusaha menangkap Sasori, namun Na'as. Saat Sora berusaha melumpuhkan Sasori dalam aksi kejar-kejaran, ada seorang pria menghadang, dan saat itu juga Sora tidak sengaja melepaskan tembakan. Dan tembakan itu tepat mengenai seorang pria berambut merah, saat itu Sora berfikir bahwa dia telah menembak Sasori. Dimana pelurunya tepat menyasar di jantung lawannya. Namun, Sora tidak dapat memastikan hal itu karena salah seorang anggota Vodo menyerang pundak Sora, alhasil saat itu membuat Sora tak sadarkan diri.

"dan yang membuat Jiraya tambah yakin bahwa, tembakan Sora salah sasaran adalah… setelah kejadian itu, ia tak sengaja melewati sebuah pemakamam keluarga Sabaku. Dan dia melihat secara jelas bahwa Sasori masih hidup dan menghadiri acara pemakaman itu. Setelah orang-orang pelayat pergi, Jiraya menghampiri makam tersebut dan ternyata di batu nisan menerangkan bahwa makam itu adalah makam Sabaku Nagato."

"Be..benarkah kejadiannya seperti itu"Ucap Fugaku kelagapan dan tangannya memegang dadanya, sepertinya ia merasakan sakit dijantungnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Minato mulai khawatir melihat wajah Fugaku telah berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"Tidak ada aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkanlah"

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaan mu Fugaku-san" ucap Minato

"Tidak,justru aku akan lebih khawatir apabila kau tidak melanjutkan ceritamu" mohon fugaku.

"Baiklah, dan setelah kematian Nagato, Sasori semakin memperbesar jaringan Organisasi Vodo dan menambah anggotanya. Sasori berniat untuk menjalankan aksi balas dendam terhadap Sora. Sampai suatu ketika, Jiraya keluar dari organisasi Deathfther, dan memulai pekerjaan barunya menyelidiki organisasi vodo, saat itulah Jiraya menyamar dan berusaha masuk kedalam organisasi tersebut. Dan ternyata itu membuahkan hasil, Jiraya mengetahui rencana Sasori, tepat pada tanggal 14 Februari ini, Sasori akan membunuh Sora."

"Kemudian, yang membuat Sasori semakin gencar membunuh Sora adalah diakibatkan kematian ibunya yang bernama Inoe. Saat itu Karura selaku istri pertama Nagato merasa frustasi, dan ia berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, dengan mencoba melompat dari gedung apartemen miliknya saat itu. Namun, semua itu gagal karena saat itu juga Inoe yang tadinya berniat untuk mengunjungi Karura, menjadi sangat terkejut saat Karura siap-siap akan melompat dari jendela. Namun, itu segera dihentikan oleh Inoe dengan menarik syal rajutan yang dipakai Karura saat kejadian tersebut. Dan membuat Karura tersungkur jatuh ke lantai, dan saat itu juga Inoe terdorong keluar kearah jendela dan …. Pada akhirnya Inoelah yang meninggal dalam kejadian itu.

"Dan saat insiden itu terjadi Sasori melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri detik-detik kematian ibunya, ia melihat ibunya jatuh dari lantai 20, dan mati dihadapannya." cerita Minato panjang Lebar.

"Lalu, dimana posisi Sasori saat itu ? apakah di dalam gedung apartemen atau diluar gedung ?" Tanya Fugaku layaknya seorang sipir.

"saat itu Sasori berada diluar gedung, ia baru turun dari mobilnya. Niat beliau hari itu ingin mengunjungi Karura selaku ibu tirinya juga, dan ingin menghiburnya. Namun, disaat ia keluar dari mobinya , ia melihat orang-orang ramai berkumpul mengerubuni sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu ternyata adalah mayat sang ibu" celoteh Minato

"Lalu, dari mana Jiraya mendapatkan informasi seakurat itu ?" Tanya Fugaku

Dengan menarik nafas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya kembali secara perlahan. Minato menjawab " Inoe, adalah adik kandung Jiraya"

"Hah," Fugaku terkejut mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu."Lalu, mengapa ia menceritakan semua ini kepada mu ? kalau memang ternyata dia adalah kakak dari Inoe, berarti dia juga mempunyai dendam terhadap Sora"

"Tidak, justru sebaliknya" Sela Minato. "Dia sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian adiknya, awalnya memang ia tidak setuju melihat pernikahan adiknya dengan Tuan sabaku, namun apa boleh dikata itu demi kebahagian Inoe. Ditambah lagi dia juga ingin menghentikan keponakannya itu untuk tidak terlibat dalam dunia Mafia lagi, dengan menyamar masuk kedalam Vodo. Dan satu-satunya harapan Jiraya adalah Itachi."

"ITACHI" teriak Fugaku " ada apa dengan Itachi, mengapa harus Itachi ?"terdengar suara parau keluar dari mulut Fugaku, yang merasa khawatir ada apa dengan putra sulungnya tersebut.

"Itachi adalah sahabat Sasori, Itachi tidak mengetahui tentang pembunuhan yang dilakukan Sora kepada Nagato. Dan Itachi juga tidak mengetahui bahwa temannya itu adalah seorang pimpinan vodo. Sasori sengaja menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya kepada Itachi agar Itachi tidak mencurigainya, dan sekaligus memanfaatkan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Itachi, agar nantinya ia mudah dalam menjalankan rencananya."

"Lalu, apa yang di iinginkan Sasori kepada Itachi ?"

"Hasil penyadapan percakapan suara via telpon antara Sasori dengan seorang gadis yang dilakukan Jiraya saat itu adalah, membuat agar Itachi membunuh Sora. "

"Aku tidak tahu secara jelas Fugaku-san, dimana dalam kasus ini terlalu banyak orang yang telah terlibat. Dan aku belum mengetahui orang-orang dalam suruhan Sasori itu siapa2 saja. Dan pada akhirnya yang ingin Sasori lakukan adalah membuat Itachi membunuh adiknya sendiri."

"Dan yang membuat Jiraya tambah takut adalah, apabila Itachi mengetahui siapa sasori sebenarnya mungkin permusuhan dan dendam ini tidak akan pernah ada akhirnya" Jelas Minato

"Hah, sungguh diluar dugaan ku, jika kejadiannya akan seperti ini Minato-san. Seandinya aku tidak mengirim Sora ke Kirigakure, mungkin Sora tidak akan pernah bergabung dan menjadi Pimpinan Deathfther, dan mungkin tidak akan membahyakan nyawanya." Sesal Fugaku

"Sudahlah yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, asalkan Sora sekarang berada di dekat pantauan kita, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Oh, ya aku heran, apa yang menyebabkan Sora mau kembali ke Konoha" Tanya Minato

"Ah, itu, itu karena Mikoto selalu saja sakit-sakitan dan tak ingin berada jauh dari anak perempuan satu-satunya itu " ucap Fugaku

"Syukurlah…Fugaku-san. "Ujar Minato

"Lagi pula, aku masih merasa heran Minato-san, mengapa Sora dengan begitu mudahnya mencapai posisi tertinggi di Organisasi DF( Deathfther)." Tanya Fugaku yang mulai merasakan ada hal yang ganjil yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Hmm, itu aku juga tidak tahu, aku juga penasaran…apa mungkin karena Sora adalah anak yang genius, pintar ,cerdas dan displin" jawab Minato asal-asalan.

"Hmmmm, Minato-san…mana mungkin, sedangkan Sora masih gadis kecilku, mana mungkin para preman itu langsung percaya dan memilih Sora menjadi pemimpin begitu saja. Pasti ada sesuatu hal lain yang tidak kita ketahui yang menyebabkan Sora menjadi petinggi mereka " Jawab Fugaku dengan mantap.

"Hmmm, mungkin, ya sudah lebih baik kita makan siang dulu, lihat nih udah dingin deh Bistik daging sapinya hheehehehhe" Gurau Minato.

-XxX-

 **Di Perusahaan Uchiha Cooporation**

Siang itu tampaklah Itachi sedang berkutak-katik dengan segala berkas-berkas perusahaan yang harus ia koreksi dan tanda tangani. Mata onyxnya tertuju pada salah satu benda tipis yang berukuran 5 inch yang mengeluarkan dering tanda panggilan masuk. Dijamahnya benda itu dari pangkuan meja kerjanya, dia mengamati sesaat layar hp miliknya itu, dan mengangangkat panggilan tanpa nama itu.

"Halo, selamat siang " Sapa Itachi pada penelepon diseberang sana.

"Yoo…selamat siang kembali Itachi-kun"

"Ano, dengan siapa disana ?" Tanya Itachi

"Oh, Maaf, maaf ini aku Sasori, aku menggunakan Handphone milik serketarisku, dikarenakan baterai ku sedang lowbet"

"Ah, kau rupanya, ada keperluan apa Sasori ?" Tanya Itachi

"Eto, ah mengenai permohonanku tempo hari kepada mu Itachi-kun." Jawab Sasori.

"Oh, iya iya aku lupa, ya katakanlah?" ucap Itachi dengan nada yang sangat bersahabat.

"Aku mendengar rumor mengenai dirimu Itachi-kun" Ujar Sasori

"Hn, rumor apa?" Ucap Itachi penasaran

"Aku, hanya ingin bertanya mengenai sebuah rumor yang dulu pernah menjadi trending topic tentang dirimu, didalam rumor itu memberitakan bahwa kau adalah seorang snipper yang handal ya?" Tanya Sasori ragu-ragu.

Note : Snipper = Penembak jitu jarak jauh

"Hahahahah, mengenai rumor itu memang benar Sasori-danna" gelak Itachi.

"Ah, syukurlah Itachi-kun" ucap Sasori dengan leganya.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasori ?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Hmm, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu, aku ingin kau menggunakan keahlianmu untuk membantuku."Ujar Sasori

"Memangnya kau terlibat dalam masalah apa ? apakah kau ingin memintaku untuk membunuh seseorang ?" itachi menghujani Sasori berbagai rentetan pertanyaan.

"Ah, sesuai dengan dugaan mu Itachi-kun, aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menjalankan rencana balas dendam ku kepada seseorang"

"Benarkah, tapi sasori bukan maksudku ingin menolak membantu mu, tapi aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan senjata, dan aku takut nanti bisa jadi salah sasaran. Lagi pula aku sudah tobat hehheeheh" Ujar Itachi

"Oohh, ayolah kawan sekali ini saja kau membantuku, aku mohon… kepada siapa lagi aku meminta bantuan kalo tidak pada kau sahabatku" rayu Sasori.

"OOhh, Sasori, memangnya kau terjebak skandal apa lagi sehingga kau mau membunuh seseorang" Tanya Itachi mengenai tujuan Sasori sebenarnya.

"Hm, ini mengenai masalah pribadi Itachi-kun, mengenai pembunuhan ayah ku, aku ingin membalaskan dendamku sesegera mungkin. Aku janji pada mu, aku tidak akan melibatkan mu dalam skandal lain, dan aku janji akan menjaga rahasia mengenai dirimu yang membantuku dalam melancarkan balas dendam ini" Mohon Sasori.

Sesaat kemudian Itachi terdiam, dan mempertimbangkan permohonan Sasori." Hm, baiklah, karena kau temanku, kali ini saja aku membantumu dalam rencana jahat ini. Lain kali aku tidak akan mau melakukannya lagi." Jawab Itachi.

"Benarkah, syukurlah… terimakasih Itachi-kun." Ucap sasori dengan gembiranya.

"Iya sama-sama" jawab Itachi

"Baiklah Itachi-kun, aku akan memberi tahu rencananya nanti Sore, aku harap kau mempersiapkan dirimu" perintah sasori.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat siang Sasori-kun" ucap Itachi seraya menyudahi percakapannya siang itu kepada Sasori.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

PART 20

( MALAM KEMATIAN 2)

 _Valentine Party's_

Malam itu suasana _Valentine Party's_ yang dilaksanakan di Aula KHS berlangsung dengan meriahnya. Dimana terdapat berbagai pertunjukan yang sangat fantastis dan menghibur, seperti dance yang di laksanakan oleh tim Ino dkk, dan tak lupa juga acara stand up comedy dibawakan oleh Chouji. Yakni sebuah acara yang lagi bomming di Negara Author.

"Selamat malam semuanya….Apa kabar malam ini…. Baik kah buruk kah senang kah sedih kah." Sapa Temari dan Kankuro kompak selaku pembawa acara pada malam itu.

"Hello Guys, Okeh, dimalam yang super duper indah dan di penuhi kasih sayang ini, marilah sama-sama kita menikmatinya dengan suka cita, jangan ada deh cerita cerita mengenai kesedihan dan jangan ada deh kata galau-galauan malam ini" celoteh Kankuro dengan gaya lebay dibuat-buat, yang membuat para siswa yang mengahdiri acara malam itu sweatdrop berjamaah.

"oy oy, Kankuro kau bilang apa barusan" teriak Naruto dari bangku penonton.

"Hei, bodoh diam saja kau, kalau kau mau, kau saja yang jadi MC disini" Teriak Kankuro gak kalah sengit.

Hahhahahahahahhahahahahaha , kontan saja percakapan ala tarzan mereka di sambut meriah oleh pengunjung yang lain. Semuanya pada tertawa geli melihat Naruto dan Kankuro yang sedang berdebat dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sudah-sudah hentikan pembicaraan nista kalian ini" omel Temari. Setelah Kankuro dan Naruto diam dan tidak melanjutkan kembali perdebatan mereka, Temari kemudian melanjutkan acaranya.

"Baikalah semuanya, untuk mempersingkat waktu, marilah sama-sama kita mendengarkan kata sambutan dari Pimpinan Yayasan KHS, yakni Tuan Uchiha Fugaku, beri tepuk tangan semuanya " ucap Temari seraya mempersilahkan

Plok plok plok plok,

Riuh ricuh suara tepuk tangan yang diberikan seluruh Siswa KHS yang hadir pada malam itu menyambut sang Pimpinan Yayasan KHS untuk naik keatas panggung.

Beberapa detik kemudian semuanya terdiam, saat Fugaku berdiri diatas podium dengan gagahnya. Semua mata memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. mereka terpaku dan terkagum-kagum, melihat pimpinan KHS yang ternyata masih sangat tampan walaupun mendekati usia 30an lebih.

"Kau tampan sekali Paman !" Teriak salah satu siswa KHS. Saat itu juga semua mata mencari sumber suara yang menggelegar itu, dan ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Rock lee Sang ketua kelas 12 A.

"Ah, terimakasih terimakasih " ucap Fugaku tersipu malu, dan kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-kata sambutannya.

-XxX-

 **Sora POV**

"Kau menikmati acara ini" Sapaku pada Pria yang berdiri disampingku.

"Iya, Lumayan" ucap pria itu, kemudian melihat kesebelah kirinya, dan lihatlah betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat ku disampingnya.

"So So So Ra, sejak kapan kau disini" ucap pria itu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. Dengan tampang cengok gajenya menatap ku dengan heran.

"Barusan saja" ujarku cuek.

"Tcih…tak kusangka kau nyali juga datang ke acara ini" ejek Sasuke.

Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyannya, aku malah membalas pandangan ejekannya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Aku datang keacara ini bukan karena aku tertarik Oni-san. Kau tau kan Pria tampan yang berdiri di podium sanalah yang membawaku kemari" Tunjuk ku pada ayah ku yang tengah memberi kata sambutan dalam acara ini. " lagi pula, aku juga mendapat ancaman keras dari seorang wanita muda disana"Tunjuk ku lagi pada Ibu ku yang duduk di sebelah Kushina, ibunya Naruto.

"hihihi, Tak heran" Ucap Sasuke dengan geli serta menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya dariku.

"Hai, Sora…kau cantik sekali malam ini" Puji seorang Pria yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Gaara" sapa ku dengan malu-malu.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau gugup bertemu dengan ku ?" Tanya Gaara, dengan mengandung unsur kata menggoda.

 **Deg**

Kontan saja, jantung ku berdetak begitu cepat saat mendengar perkataannya barusan.

' _mampus aku, apakah dia melihat rona wajah merah ku, gawat aku gugup apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sungguh penampilannya malam ini membiusku, dia tampan sekali. Meskipun selama ini aku menyembunyikan peraasaan ku padanyanya. Tapi, tapi aku entah kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini berada disampingnya. Oh, Tuhan ingin rasanya aku menjadi pacarnya'_ ucapku dalam hati. Kemudian aku memukul-mukul jidatku untuk membuyarkan lamunanku dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku. Tapi semua itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba saja Gaara memegang pergelangan tangan ku, dan menghentikan tingkah gajeku.

Kurasakan saat itu, rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang, serasa ada lagu-lagu romantic bersenandung dengan merdunya, mendukung suasana hatiku saat itu. Mata kami saat itu saling beradu. Kulihat betapa cemerlang bola mata emerladnya malam itu, ditambah lagi stelan pakaiannya malam ini sangat cocok dengannya. Dengan berbalut jas berwarna putih , kemeja putih didalamnya serta dihiasi dasi berwarna hitam yang sengaja dilonggarkan dikerah kemeja putihnya. Menambah kesan keagresifan namun lembut pada dirinya.

"Kau, melamun Sora" Tanya Gaara.

"Ah, tidak kok, hanya saja ,ah tidak apa-apa kok" ucap ku grogi padanya saat itu.

"Ehem" dehem Sasuke saat itu, kontan saja membuatku mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Kau, kenapa Oni-san" Tanyaku dengan tampang jail. Kemudian membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya."Kau cemburu, ohh..ayolah kau kakak ku, jadi tak pantas untuk cemburu" ejek ku.

Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya tepat pada telingaku, sontak saja jantungku merasa berdebar. Saat itu aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat mengalir sepanjang jenjang leherku. "Hn, lihat saja nanti adik BAKA"

"Hei, ada apa dengan kalian ? kenapa berbisik-bisik " Panggil Sakura yang saat itu melihat kami sedang berbisik-bisik gak jelas disampingnya.

"Tidak ada Sakura-chan. Biasalah Sora mulai dengan tingkah bodohnya" jawab Sasuke asal-asalan.

BBUUAAKKHH

Kontan saja, aku yang mendengarnya jadi emosi mendadak. Dan sengaja kuberi jitakan kuat di kepala Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Ittaii, sakit BAKA" ringis Sasuke.

"Hn" acuhku yang tak perduli melihat Sasuke merasa kesakitan dibagian kepala buntut ayamnya.

-XxX-

"Oke, Semuanya …. Saatnya kita memasuki sesi acara berikutnya, yakni acara dansa bersama pasangan pilihan anda" ucap Kankuro dengan semangatnya.

"iyee"

"yes"

"hore" hiruk pikuk terdengar dari setiap siswa, menandakan betapa semangatnya mereka saat memasuki sesi acara ini. Semuanya pada sibuk mencari pasangan yang mau berdansa dengannya malam itu.

Lain dengan ku, aku hanya terpaku melihat mereka yang sibuk sana-sini mengajak pasangannya untuk berdansa. Sedangkan aku…

"Sora" panggil Gaara, yang saat itu juga membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya ada apa Gaara-kun" Jawab ku yang baru sadar dari lamunanku.

"Mau, berdansa dengan ku ?" Tanya Gaara saat itu padaku, seraya dengan lembut menggengam kedua tanganku.

' _hah, dansa bersama…..mampus aku, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak pandai berdansa lagi' Rutukku dalam hati, menyesal kenapa dulu saat aku di Kirigakure tidak belajar dansa. 'mampus aku'_

"Hei…Sora" panggil Gaara dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dihadapanku. Sontak saja membuyarkan lamunanku lagi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan ku, apakah aku ingin berdansa denganya atau tidak. Langsung saja ia meraih tubuhku, mendekatkannya erat ketubuhnya. Dan salah satu tangnnya menggenggam tanganku, dan yang satunya meraih pinggangku.

Ketika itu, wajahku benar-benar berada tepat dihadapnnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu,senyumnya yang sama sekali jarang terlihat oleh orang lain. Kini terukir disetiap sudut bibirnya.

Alunan suara music yang merdu dan romantic mengiringi setiap gerakan dansa yang kulakukan bersama dengan Gaara. Aku terlena dengan suasana saat ini. Sehingga aku tidak sadar, bahwa aku tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Gaara.

"Aduh" lenguhnya padaku.

"Oh, maaf Gaara-kun, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, maaf. Lagian aku tidak pandai berdansa" ucap ku penuh penyesalan kepada pria itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi, kupikir sosok itu akan marah kembali kepadaku. Malah ia hanya cengengesan dan senyum-senyum geli.

"apa yang kau tertawakan ?" Tanya ku. "ada yang lucu ?"

"Ia, memang ada yang lucu. Lucu saja seorang Putri Uchiha tidak bisa berdansa"ledeknya.

"Kau meledekku" ucapku dengan tampang ngambek.

"Ah, tidak justru sebaliknya, aku akan mengajarimu" Langsung saja Gaara meraih tubuhku kembali dan mendekapkan erat kedalam pelukannya. Saat itu juga aku merasakan blushing mendadak. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, tubuhku panas dingin, saat ia mulai menuntunku untuk mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Aku merasa senang dan bahagia.

Sehingga aku tidak sadar ada 2 orang yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan ku dan Gaara dengan tampang kesal dan cemburu. Saat aku melihat kearah mereka, mereka terus membuang muka.

' _Sasuke, Matsuri '_ ucapku dalam hati.

"Aku jatu cinta kepadamu."

.

.

.

 **Deg**

Jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak, saat mendengar Gaara berkata seperti itu kepadaku.

"Aku cinta kepadamu, setulus hati, Aku mohon cintailah aku juga dengan seluruh ragamu dan cintamu Sora Uchiha." Ucap Gaara dengan mantapnya. Sontak saja apa yang ia katakan barusan menyita perhatian semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Iringan lagu yang bertemakan cinta malam itu, menambah suasana tak terkirakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan itu pun langsung datang mendekati aku dan Gaara. Ia menatapku dan Gaara dengan tatapan penuh isyarat. Saat itu juga aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku terdiam dan membisu. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan genggaman ku pada Gaara, dan merebutnya.

"Maafkan aku Sabaku No Gaara, aku tidak bisa melepaskan adik ku kepadamu " Ucap Sasuke lirih. "karena….karena aku, juga mencintainya"

CUP

Langsung saja, Sasuke mencium bibirku saat itu juga di depan Gaara.

"Hah, SASUKE" teriak Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan.

"Sasuke" lirih Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya mencium adik kandungnya sendiri.

Mataku terbelalak seketika mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari Sasuke. Rona merah menghiasi di sekitar pipiku. Cepat-cepat kusadarkan diriku dalam suasana itu, dan kudorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menjauh dari ku sekaligus melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau gila" umpatku.

"Ya, sudah berulang kali kukatakan padamu, aku memang gila, aku gila karena mencintaimu…tapi kau tidak pernah menggubrisnya" jelas Sasuke padaku.

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, aku bingung harus berkata apa padanya. Aku bingung dengan perasaan ku, aku bingung. Disisi lain aku sangat mencintai Gaara, disisi lain Sasuke secara perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam perasaannku.

Disisi lain, orang tua ku terkejut melihat kedua anaknya mulai saling jatuh cinta. Kulihat ekspresi ibuku yang terpaku diam menyaksikan ku dan Sasuke. Sementara ayahku hanya merangkul tubuh ibuku yang hampir jatuh lemas.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANNYA UNTUKMU" Teriak Gaara di hadapan Sasuke.

Saat itu juga Suasana pesta malam itu berubah menjadi suasana yang menegangkan, dimana Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Gaara. Dan mulai memberi pukulan kepada Gaara, namun, seketika itu juga Gaara menghentikan pukulan Sasuke dan dengan sigap melepaskan cengkraman dikerah bajunya.

"Ku ulang sekali lagi, aku tidak akan melepaskannya untukmu" ulang Gaara sekali lagi.

"Kalau memang itu mau mu, aku akan merebutnya darimu" balas Sasuke.

"Ooyy, Sasuke kau sadar atau tidak apa yang barusan kau ucapkan, kau sudah memiliki Sakura, lagi pula tidak mungkin kau menjadikan adik kembaranmu sebagai kekasih" Sahut Naruto, kemudian datang menghampiri kami bertiga. "secara tidak langsung kau melukai perasaan adikku Teme" ucap Naruto lirih.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Sasuke langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura berlari keluar Aula dengan buliir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sakura" ucap Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

"hei hei, sepertinya suasana malam ini sangat dramatis ya,…" sapa pria bertopi vedora malam itu diatas podium Aula.

"Yoo, Sora-chan sudah cukup kau bermain- main dengan cinta hari ini. Untuk saat ini cobalah focus pada tugasmu sebagai pimpinan Deathfather…"

Pandanganku langsung teralihkan ke podium Aula. Dan melihat sosok yang sangat ku kenal.

"Sasori" ucapku Lirih.

"Yooo, Sora-san, atau lebih pantas kau ku panggil saja dengan pembunuh" ucap Sasori dengan senyum evilnya.

To be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

PART 21

(MAAF)

 _ **Sebelumnya…**_

"hei hei, sepertinya suasana malam ini sangat dramatis ya,…" sapa pria bertopi vedora malam itu diatas podium Aula.

"Yoo, Sora-chan sudah cukup kau bermain- main dengan cinta hari ini. Untuk saat ini cobalah focus pada tugasmu sebagai pimpinan Deathfather…"

Pandanganku langsung teralihkan ke podium Aula. Dan melihat sosok yang sangat ku kenal.

"Sasori" ucapku Lirih.

"Yooo, Sora-san, atau lebih pantas kau ku panggil saja dengan pembunuh" ucap Sasori dengan senyum evilnya.

-XxX-

Sora POV

"Wah, kau menikmati pesta malam ini ya ? oh, lihatlah ternyata ada adik tiriku rupanya, selamat malam Gaara-chan" sapa Sasori diatas podium dengan menggunakan microfon.

"Hah, dia kakak tiri Gaara" ucap salah satu siswa KHS yang merasa terkejut.

"Wah, iya pantasan saja rambut mereka mirip" sambung yang lain.

"Aku tak menyangkanya ya, pria tampan itu adalah kakak tirinya" ucap Ino dengan kagum.

"Aku merasakan ada yang aneh disini" resah Sai.

"Iya, aku pun begitu" sambung Shikamaru. " sepertinya akan ada pertarungan "

"Dari mana kau bisa tau?" sergah Kiba

"Kau lihat saja Sora saat ini" Shikamaru menunjuk Sora untuk memberitahu Kiba."Kau lihat hanya penampilan Sora lah yang berbeda malam ini. Kau bandingkan dengan gadis lain, rata-rata mereka memakai gaun yang indah. Sedangkan Sora dia memakai pakaian seragam kebangsaan Deathfather"

"Dari mana kau tau Sora memakai seragam kebangsaan Deathfather ?" Tanya Lee yang berada di samping Kiba.

"Lambang disebelah dadanya" Tunjuk Shikamaru. "Aku mengetahuinya, saat kita liburan dipantai beberapa waktu lalu. Saat Sora diserang oleh beberapa mafia lain. Dan saat para mafia itu berhasil diringkus, Sora menghubungi anggotanya untuk mengamankan mafia tersebut. Dan aku melihat anggota mereka memiliki lambang yang sama persis yang ada di jaket sora saat ini." Jelas Shikamaru.

-XxX-

"Ah, kenapa kau diam Sora-chan, kau terkejut aku disni ?" Tanya Sasori dengan melepaskan topi Vedora."Ayo kita nikmati acara ini sayang" ucap Sasori dengan nada yang terdengar menjijikan di telingaku.

"Aku tahu, sejak awal pasti kau sudah curiga mengenai kedatangan ku disini sebagai siswa KHS-kan ? ayoo mengaku lah. Mungkin tampang baby face ku ini yang membuat orang percaya bahwa aku masih terlihat masih belasan tahun. Iya kan ?" ucap Sasori dengan bangganya.

"SASORI" hardik Fugaku."Hentikan semua niat balas dendam mu terhadap putriku"

"Ayah" gumam ku.

"Hentikan, ah bagaimana bisa aku menghentikannya? Sementara …" Sasori memberi jeda pada perkataannya, dan tangan kirinya merogoh saku didalam jasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu benda. Dan ternyata benda itu adalah "Pistol" batinku.

"Sementara dia telah membunuh AYAH KU sekaligus Ayah Gaara" sambung Sasori.

Kontan saja itu membuat para siswa menjadi ribut dengan apa yang telah mereka dengar. Kemudian Sasori menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan mulai mengarahkannya ke arah ayah ku. Dengan sigap kuraih pistol yang berada di saku dan,

.

.

DORRR

.

.

Menembak kearah pistol Sasori yang sudah bersiap-siap ingin menembak ayah ku. Saat itu juga pistol Sasori terlepas dari genggamannya.

Kejadian itu membuat seluruh siswa panik dan mulai keluar Aula. Namun itu semua tidak berhasil, karena pintu Aula telah di jaga oleh belasan Bodygoard Sasori. Mereka berpakaian dan bersenjata lengkap.

"DIAAAMMMM, BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG INGIN KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI, MAKA NYAWANYA AKAN MELAYANG. DIAM DAN TIARAPP ! " Perintah salah seorang Bodyguard, yang sepertinya aku mengenalnya. "Kabuto" gumamku. "Semuanya, tiarap SEGERA".sontak saja suara menggelegar milik Kabuto membuat nyali siswa yang ingin kabur menjadi ciut dan segera tiarap di tempat.

"Kau, masih jeli dan penglihatanmu masih tajam juga ternyata " Puji Sasori kepadaku yang telah berhasil menggagalkan niat buruknya untuk membunuh ayahku.

"Sora, kau kah yang membunuh ayah ku" Saat itu juga Gaara yang berdiri di belakang ku, mulai mendekati ku dan menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya dan penuh kecewa.

"Gaara, sebenarnya…." Ucapku terbata, kemudian aku kembali terdiam.

"JAWAB AKU SORA !" Ucap Gaara dengan emosi yang memuncak. Itu ditandai dengan urat-urat yang mulai keluar disekitar pelipis matanya.

"DIAM KAU, BERANINYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU DENGAN ADIK KU" bela Sasuke.

"Dia, kau Sasuke, kau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya kau diam" Sambung Gaara dengan emosi.

"Sial" ucap Sasuke. Langsung saja Sasuke menyerang Gaara. Dan terjadilah perkelahian antara Gaara dan Sasuke malam itu.

Saat itu aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa kepada Gaara. Dan aku juga tak menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Semua orang dalam itu merasa ketakutan. Dan tak sedikit juga siswi KHS saling berbisik-bisik menyalahkan ku.

"HENTIKAN" teriak Naruto yang kemudian ikut membantu meleraikan Gaara dan Sasuke."Kalian Gila, bisakah kalian berfikir dengan kepala dingin hah"

"Gaara" panggilku. Kemudian Gaara mengalihkan pandanganya kepadaku." Sebenarnya tak ada niat ku, untuk membunuh ayah mu saat itu. Saat itu, aku fikir aku telah menembak Sasori, tapi aku salah. Ayah mullah yang tertembak dengan niat melindungi Sasori" ucap ku.

"Tetap saja kau membunuh" tiba-tiba saja Sasori ikut berbicara.

"KAU" ucap ku kesal kepada Sasori.

"Lantas mengapa kau ingin membunuh kakak ku Sasori hah " ucap Gaara dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "Apa salahnya padamu, apa dia telah menyakiti mu, apakah dia mengganggu keluarga mu, apakah dia membunuh ayah mu. Tidak kan Sora, tidak kan lalu kenapa, apa alasanmu" teriak Gaara

PLAK

Sontak saja tangan ku melayangkan tamparan tepat pada pipinya. Bulir mata ku mulai mengalir disetiap sudut mataku. Dan kutatap Gaara dengan rasa amarah.

"Sudah ku katakan berapa kali pada mu Gaara-kun, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku, kau dan Sasuke tidak tahu mengenai kehidupan ku, kalian juga tidak tahu apa alasan kalian mencintaiku. Dan kau juga tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin membunuh Sasori. Sasori telah membunuh sebagian Klan Uchiha, dan dia juga lah yang mengadu domba Klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha. Dan membuat hubungan kedua Klan pecah. Dan kau juga tidak tahu betapa banyak korban berjatuhan karenanya" Jelasku pada Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara, Maaf tapi jujur, aku tidak ada niat untuk membunuh ayah mu" ucapku lirih.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari Sasori. "Sungguh drama yang luar biasa menegangkan, saya suka saya suka" ucap Sasori menggunakan logat Mei-mei di upin ipin.

"Lagi pula, aku sudah memperingatkan mu, Gaara. Untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada Sora. Karena nanti kau akan kecewa seperti malam ini " sambung Sasori.

"Ayo keluarkan sanderanyanya" perintah Sasori kepada para bodyguard di sampingnya.

"Sandera" ucap ku. Langsung saja, para bodyguard itu membawa sanderanya. Dan ternyata sandera itu adalah Karura.

"IBU" ucap Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara.

"Lagi pula, malam ini aku tidak akan membiarkan Sora dimakamkan sendirian. Aku ingin Sora mempunyai teman di kuburnya nanti."

"Lepaskan ibu ku brengsek"Teriak Kankuro dengan Emosi, kemudian berlari menuju Sasori membawa kursi penonton dengan niat untuk menimpuknya. Namun niatnya gagal, salah satu penjaga menghantam pundak Kankuro dengan kuat, sehingga Kankuro tersungkur kelantai.

"Kankuro" teriak Temari khawatir, dan lari menuju ketempat Kankuro jatuh.

"Kau, kenapa kau menyandera ibu ku" Tanya Gaara.

"HAhahhahahahah, kau terlalu kelewat polos Gaara, ya jelas membunuhnya lah, karena ibu mu, ibu ku jadi MATI" ucap Sasori dengan mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Karura.

"Gaara-chan" ucap Karura seraya meneteskan air mata.

"Ohh, tunggu tunggu, ada satu lagi… ayo keluarkan sandera satu lagi" perintah Sasori.

Kemudian para bodyguard membawa sandera satu lagi keluar, dan ternyata

"Sakura" ucap ku dan Sasuke bersamaan,

"Ah, pertunjukan pesta kali ini pasti tambah menyenangkan, karena apa karena kita akan menyaksikan kematian pimpinan Sora, Karura, dan Sakura. Beri tepuk tangan" ucap Sasori seperti orang gila.

Seluruh pengunjung bergidik ngeri melihat tingakah aneh yang dilakukan Sasori, semuanya pada terdiam, dan tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berani untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Lepaskan Sakura dan bibi Karura" ucap Ku, kemudian aku berjalan menuju podium untuk menghampiri Sasori.

"Sora, apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Minato.

"jangan khawatir paman, aku akan membawakan anak mu kembali kepadamu" ucapku. Langsung saja aku naik keatas podium dan mendekati Sasori.

"Lepaskan mereka semua, dan seluruh siswa yang berada disini. Jika kau menginginkan ku, bawa aku bersama mu. Dan jika kau ingin membunuh ku, aku pinta kau untuk tidak lakukan dihadapan kedua orang tua ku" mohon ku kepada Sasori.

"HAhahahaahhahaha, kau… kau bercanda Sora kau bercanda. Sadarlah hahhhahha" gelak Sasori.

"tidak ada yang lucu, aku mohon segera lepaskan mereka" pintaku.

"bisa saja,tapi kau harus berdiri tepat dibawah lampu hias itu" perintah Sasori kepadaku.

"baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan" kataku, seraya turun dari podium dan menuruti perintah Sasori.

"Sora jangan nak, jangan" teriak ibu ku

"Hei diam kau ibuk tua" hardik salah satu bodyguard. Dengan menodongkan pisau tepat ke mulut ibuku. " atau peluru ini akan menembus ke kerongkonganmu"

"Diam kau brengsek atau kau yang akan mati" teriak ku dengan menodongkan pistol ke kepala bodyguard tersebut. "peluru ini akan dengan mudah menembus otak dangkalmu"

"lepaskan pistol mu Sora, dan segera berdiri dibawah lampu itu" perintah Sasori.

Langsung saja aku meletakan pistolku kelantai, dan kemudian bodyguard brengsek itu memungutnya. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju lampu hias.

Kini aku berdiri tepat di bawah lampu hias. Kulihat disekelilingku menatapku dengan tampang khawatir, kuliahat raut wajah Sasuke yang cemas meliahat Sakura di sandera dan melihatku tengah di perintah seenaknya oleh Sasori.

Tiba-tiba saja, Gaara mengampiriku dan meraih tangan ku dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau ingin membunuh Sora dengan menimpanya dengan lampu hias besar ini, melumpuhkannya dan setelah itu baru membunuhnya kan. Kalau memang ia itu tujuanmu, lakukan juga dengan ku. Kalau memang ia ibuku yang membunuh ibu mu. Bisakah aku menggantikannya untuk membalaskan dendam mu. Dan juga lepaskan Sakura" perintah Gaara dengan mantapnya.

"Tcih, seenaknya sekali kau memerintahkan ku, memangnya siapa dirimu?" ucap Sasori dengan tampang kesal.

"Itu bukan perintah, itu negoisasi" jelas Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu akan aku turuti" ujar Sasori.

"Gaara jangan" teriak Karura dan Sakura bersamaan.

Suasana saat itu terlihat sangat menegangkan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa entah kenapa pikiran ku buntu saat ini. Aku sangat ingin menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi aku takut akan membahayakan nyawa mereka.

"Gaara aku mohon jangan , jangan lakukan itu, aku..aku tidak ingin kau mati, Gaara" ucap sakura seraya menangis. "Aku mohon, Gaara aku mohon. Aku mohon, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu, aku…aku masih menyukai mu, aku tidak ingin kau mati" sambung Sakura. Sontak saja membuat sasuke merasa terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sakura kepada Gaara..

.

.

.

"Wow, wow wow, mentang-mentang ini malam valentine , semuanya pada saling unjuk perasaan masing-masing" ejek Sasori. "Ayo, body guard bawa Itachi keluar" perintah Sasori.

"Hah, Itachi" ucap ku." Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak ku" bentak ku pada Sasori.

Kemudian Itachi keluar dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terikat kebelakang badannya.

"Sial kau Sasori, kau mengkhianati ku, apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, kenapa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini" rutuk Itachi.

"Tidak ada, hanya sekedar memberi Supprise kepada mu" ucap Sasori." Yooo, penjaga lepaskan pentup matanya, agar dia bisa melihat siapa sasaran snippernya" perintah Sasori.

Seketika itu juga penutup mata Itachi terbuka. Dan saat dibuka betapa terkejutnya ia melihat keadaan Aula beserta pengunjungnya saat itu.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan kepada orang tua ku dan adik ku, dan yang lainnya" ucap Itachi yang merasa kesal melihat situasi di tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"Kau llihat gadis di bawah lampu sana ?" tunjuk Sasori. " Dialah sasaran yang harus kau musnahkan" Ujar Sasori.

Kemudian Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ."Hah, Sora" ucap Itachi terkejut, melihat bahwa aku lah yang akan dijadikan sasaran snippernya oleh Sasori.

"Lakukan atau ku bunuh mereka" perintah sasori seraya menatap kedua orang tua ku dan juga orang tua Naruto serta sanderanya.

Saat itu kakak ku Itachi berada di dalam posisi yang pelik, dimana ia harus memilih antara seisi aula ini atau aku. Aku yang kala itu merasa kesal, dan ingin rasanya aku mencabik cabik tubuh Sasori malam itu.

"Sasori…"ucapku. "sudah cukup main-mainnya, sudah cukup sandiwaranya. Aku lelah,"

"Ohh, kau lelah..baiklah akan segera ku kirimkan kau ke surge " ucap Sasori.

"Diam kau, seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu" kemudian kulepaskan genggaman tangan Gaara sejak tadi. Dan mengeluarkan pistol Snipper cadangan yang berada di Saku ku.

"Kau seharusnya Sadar Sasori, aku tidak mungkin akan bertindak bodoh malam ini, datang tampa membawa persiapan" ucap ku. " kau lihatlah keluar sana apa yang terjadi pada seluruh Vodo-mu." Perintah ku.

Dan apa yang terjadi ?...

To be continued


End file.
